Anamnèse
by Cihanethyste
Summary: Que deviennent certains personnages durant l'intemporelle histoire de Gaïa ? Concerne toutes les époques connues. Plusieurs histoires entremêlées. Présence d'OC.
1. ce pour quoi je me bats (Hojo)

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour à tous,**_  
><em><strong> A la base, c'était un OS. Il est devenu le premier chapitre d'une fic longue. Enfin... d'un recueil en fait. Je pense qu'il faut que j'explique un peu ce que sera "Anamnèse" : le principe va ressembler à celui du recueil "On The Way To A Smile", c'est à dire qu'un chapitre sera consacré à un personnage différent. Il y aura en règle générale plusieurs chapitres en tout pour un personnage, qui formeront son histoire. Pour ceux qui connaissent les livres de "Game Of Thrones", vous pouvez aussi comparer la construction des chapitres d'Anamnèse à ceux de la série. Vous pouvez lire les chapitres dans l'ordre que vous voudrez, ne lire que ceux concernant le personnage qui vous intéresse, etc.<strong>_

_** Attention : il y aura des OC, dont certains seront particuliers. Ils ont un background, une histoire, et ne sortent pas de nulle part. Tout sera expliqué de façon à ce que vous puissiez suivre sans problème.**_  
><em><strong> Le prochain chapitre portera sur un autre personnage. Dans son ensemble, le recueil n'a pas vraiment de chronologie, c'est-à-dire que là, le premier chapitre porte sur Hojo et sur la période post Dirge Of Cerberus; le deuxième chapitre sera sur Cissnei, et on revient un peu juste après Crisis Core. Le prochain chapitre sera sur Tifa. Le deuxième chapitre consacré à Cissnei sera la suite du premier, de même que pour Tifa ou les autres personnages s'ils ont plusieurs chapitres. C'est le seul point "chronologique". Voilà, voilà. <strong>_

_**Ce premier chapitre, qui portera sur Hojo, risque de vous choquer. C'est normal :). Voilà ce que cela donne lorsque j'essaye de travailler l'ambiguïté chez un personnage. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture néanmoins. J'avoue aussi que l'état d'esprit que j'avais au moment de l'écrire a pas mal joué sur le fait que ce soit un peu glauque et malsain...**_

_** PS: L'anamnèse (en grec « souvenir ») est le récit des antécédents. Il a divers sens en psychologie, en médecine, en liturgie et en ésotérisme.**_

_**MàJ : ce recueil devait faire partie d'un gros projet nommé "Les légendes du Multivers". Pour le moment, ce projet est repris à zéro... Considérez ce recueil comme étant "seul".**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Ce pour quoi je me bats<span>

(Hojo)

Le silence tissait sa toile d'araignée autour de lui comme une bête affamée, mais infiniment patiente. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela aurait pu être aussi pénible. Finalement, même s'il n'avait jamais eu peur de la souffrance, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit en option à cet instant précis. Il avait _mal_... sans parler de la faim, la soif, toutes ces petites choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru importantes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il pouvait presque sentir une odeur de vie vers lui, sauf qu'elle le fuyait, comme une victime épouvantée...

Le brouillard blanc daigna enfin laisser place à une opacité beaucoup plus naturelle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, sa poitrine se souleva avec peine... s'il était là, dans ce cadavre qui avait été son corps, c'était que... que Weiss...

_Sa chair se liquéfia sous l'impulsion de la magie qui se frayait dans son corps pour l'arracher à sa vie. Tout sembla s'arrêter autour de lui, alors qu'il sentait l'esprit de l'Immaculé réaliser avec horreur leur fin prochaine..._

Haletant de douleur, Hojo réussit à se traîner jusqu'à une plateforme instable de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cet exercice périlleux déchira un peu plus ses chairs malmenées par les années de mort clinique, la mako, le froid... La température avoisinait les moins dix ou les moins quinze, si les engelures sur ses doigts de pied et ses mains pouvaient exactement le renseigner, sans parler de l'hypothermie qui aurait dû le tuer depuis longtemps... maudit Turk. Maudite expérience ratée... qui avait tout fait échouer ! À chaque fois, ce démon se trouvait sur son chemin pour enrayer la phase finale de ses plans ! Seul son fils avait été une réussite... sauf qu'il était mort ! Enfin, en attente d'un nouveau corps, un hôte dans lequel renaître...

_C'est avec une joie indicible qu'il injecta le produit mako dans le ventre de sa femme. Néanmoins, il le fit en douceur pour être sûr de ne pas causer de mal au futur enfant... le sien, sa progéniture ! Après cela, il déposa la seringue dans le bac prévu à cet effet, posa ses mains sur le ventre de Lucrécia, le caressa doucement..._

Il siffla de douleur alors que son cœur se remettait péniblement à battre sous l'influence des cellules de Jenova en lui. Oui, il se retrouvait dans le Cratère Nord, dans ce corps mort... aussi mort que la Calamité des Cieux. Voilà quel était le prix de l'immortalité. Voilà pourquoi posséder une chaire jeune, fraîche était une nécessité... D'un point de vue biologique, c'était inédit et pas encore tout à fait explicable. Après, ce n'était peut-être qu'une voie sans issue... Lui, le professeur Hojo, se retrouvait désormais dans cette situation pitoyable !

Durant un instant, l'image d'un de ses cobayes plongé dans une cuve de mako s'imposa dans son esprit. Ce cobaye qui hurlait de douleur, impuissant à cesser ce qu'on était en train de lui faire... Par la Planète, faire avancer la science n'avait pas que de bons côtés, il était le premier à le reconnaître, mais... l'espace d'un instant, il fut paralysé d'horreur et de dégoût. La seconde d'après, il était déjà passé à autre chose, ce qui était compréhensible dans son état... Il lui fallait survivre ! Tout être humain ferait la même chose.

C'était à lui de trouver la solution pour faire renaître Sephiroth, le spécimen parfait, celui qui ouvrirait le chemin à la Terre Promise... Oui, bonne idée. Comme ça, il pourrait leur montrer à tous, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que la découverte de Jenova avait exacerbé son génie et l'avait poussé à la folie, sans doute.

_Ils le regardaient avec une expression mi-horrifiée, mi-désolée. Lui, se sentant plus fort que jamais, les bras écartés, le torse bombé, leur montrait ce qu'il venait de se faire. Jenova... Il était devenu Jenova ! Il l'avait fait pour son fils, oui..._

— _Je suis le père de Sephiroth, de la perfection. Ha, ha, ha !_

Il gémit, haleta en plantant ses ongles putréfiés dans la roche friable. La bile menaçait de déborder de ses lèvres noircies par le froid.

Il restait encore des corps potentiels avec des cellules de Jenova en eux... Il suffisait qu'il arrive à entrer en contact avec l'un d'eux, grâce à son esprit... Eh oui, il avait fusionné avec Jenova corps et âme. Si sa chair ne pouvait être réparée, son âme demeurait intacte grâce à cette entité, qui lui prêtait son potentiel jusqu'à la résurrection de son fils chéri... de LEUR fils !

Il toussa et cracha quelques glaires. Lucrécia... La mère porteuse, sa femme aussi. Il l'avait aimée même si n'importe qui aurait pu en douter. Ils ne savaient rien, rien ! Avec elle, il avait accédé au génie et avait été poussé à affranchir ses limites ! Il ne la remercierait jamais assez... Grâce à elle, Sephiroth avait été parfait. Brusquement, ses yeux atrophiés lui piquèrent. Lucrécia... elle lui manquait. Il avait été incapable de l'aider à s'adapter à sa nouvelle nature. Où se trouvait-elle, désormais ? Toujours dans son cristal de mako, ou bien son âme avait réussi à être libérée ?

Si elle était morte, c'était à cause de ce démon aussi ! Hojo sentit la colère et la détresse le submerger de nouveau... Sentiments pas si nouveaux que ça pour lui, même si sa manière de les ressentir lui était propre ! Ah... Vincent Valentine...

_Il allongea le corps sur la table en étain. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il essaye, qu'il exploite ce spécimen. De toute manière, il était mort, ce n'était pas tant un drame que ça, hein ? Hojo s'acharna sur la poitrine durant plusieurs heures pour enlever la balle sans endommager le cœur, ainsi que sur le bras artificiel qu'il venait de lui greffer. Après tout, ce dernier ne devait pas endommager le corps du spécimen. Puis, avec délicatesse, il prit une seringue. Elle contenait une substance prometteuse... Sans attendre, il la plongea dans le corps..._

Il n'avait fait que protéger Lucrécia au début, voilà pourquoi il avait tiré ce démon, qui le tenait responsable de la maladie de la jeune femme, alors que ce n'étaient que des effets secondaires des cellules de Jenova. Hojo ne l'aurait pas laissée mourir de ces derniers, la vie de son fils lui était trop précieuse, de même que celle de Lucrécia... même s'il ne se l'avouait pas.

L'amertume envahit sa bouche et son cœur. Finalement, son génie l'avait peut-être conduit à aller trop loin. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à présent. Il avait peut-être même fait souffrir Lucrécia plus que Valentine ne l'aurait fait, allez savoir...

Une expérience ratée, parce qu'il n'avait fait que réveiller un monstre incontrôlable, qui aujourd'hui cohabitait avec l'esprit de l'ancien Turk ! Lucrécia les avait sauvés, avec cette fichue matéria, mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait fait que prolonger l'agonie de l'homme, ainsi que la portée affreuse de ses expérimentations.

Hojo regrettait amèrement d'avoir cédé à sa curiosité malsaine. Il avait créé sa propre destruction, si on regardait bien... Vincent Valentine, enfin Chaos, ressortait victorieux à chaque fois et lui faisait payer ce qu'il avait subi, chose à laquelle le scientifique fou était étrangement sensible...

Il se replia en position du fœtus, tremblotant. Tel un nouveau-né, il avait besoin d'aide. Le prix à payer de ses actions avait peut-être été trop grand... sauf qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. Au pire, il finirait par s'éteindre comme une crevure. Au mieux, il pourrait prouver qu'il avait fait avancer les choses et avait établi un nouvel équilibre...

Tout le monde semblait considérer La Calamité des Cieux comme une menace, les Cetras tout particulièrement. Hojo l'avait prise pour l'un d'entre eux, ce qui fut une grossière erreur qu'il pensait excusable. Après tout, les deux espèces venaient du plus profond de l'espace; elles avaient des origines communes, ou en tout cas, quelque chose les liait. Sinon, les Cetras n'auraient pas tant craint Jenova... que s'était-il passé exactement ?

Sephiroth possédait le savoir de la Calamité, qui l'avait pris sous son aile dès sa naissance. Son aile... oh, qu'elle était magnifique, ainsi que l'ange qu'elle supportait ! L'ange de la mort... Tout cela n'était pas anodin. Gaïa devait accepter Jenova, sinon elle sombrerait dans le chaos total créé par les humains. Seul Sephiroth pouvait lui permettre d'être pure et belle. Hojo laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres décomposées. Il ne devait pas regretter le passé. Lucrécia n'était plus, ou alors, elle se trouvait quelque part entre la vie et la mort. C'était humain de faire son deuil...

En lui, les cellules de la Calamité réagissaient. Elles avaient établi un contact. Hojo se concentra et ne pensa plus qu'à une chose: survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

Une dernière pensée le frappa comme une épée de Damoclès : s'il échouait encore... d'autres essayeraient de faire comme lui. Pensée à la fois rassurante et inquiétante, même pour lui. Étrangement lucide, Hojo se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas forcément choisi son destin, qu'il n'avait fait que suivre le chemin qu'on avait tracé pour lui.

Celui d'être un fou incompris.


	2. La misère mise à nu (Cissnei)

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour !  
><strong>_

_**Certains lecteurs vont reconnaître ce premier chapitre d'une autre fic. C'est normal : c'était le premier chapitre de la fic sur Cissnei, "Les ailes d'un cygne". Le prochain chapitre portera sur Tifa (que je n'ai jamais publié quant à lui).  
><strong>_

_**Les reviews que j'avais reçues sur la mini fic concernant Cissnei, je n'ai pas pu les conserver, hélas... mais elles restent au fond de mon p'tit cœur ;). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Les ailes du cygne<span>

(Cissnei)

Morte. C'était ce qu'elle était censée être. Un état de grâce pour elle. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. La vie la tenait toujours entre ses serres et lui faisait mal à chaque respiration. Cependant, elle l'avait cherchée, la Faucheuse. En vain. C'était comme si celle-ci avait décidé de se faire désirer. Cissnei ne voulait pas jouer, pourtant.

Elle contempla ses mains sans rien dire. Ses lèvres étaient closes en un sourire faux; encore plus qu'avant, où un ersatz de sincérité semblait se glisser lorsqu'elle regardait les autres évoluer autour d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre sans risquer d'être piégée par la Shinra. Puis la mort. Cependant, Cissnei ne désirait pas quitter la vie de cette façon. Il y a des limites, quand même.

Les yeux éteints, elle contempla Nibelheim et ses nouvelles maisons. La jeune femme frissonna, puis baissa le menton. C'était ici que Zack avait perdu beaucoup de choses, cinq ans plus tôt. Il avait été retrouvé par Hojo après la catastrophe qui s'était produite avec Sephiroth, puis avait été enfermé dans une cuve de mako pendant ces cinq longues années. Il était parvenu à s'enfuir quelques mois auparavant, mais pas seul. Cissnei lui avait permis de vivre alors qu'elle avait été chargée de « retrouver les cobayes », lui et un jeune Soldat de troisième Classe, Cloud Strife. Depuis ce jour, l'ex-Turk se cachait pour que ses collègues ne lui remettent pas la main dessus. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à la Shinra. Plus jamais.

Cissnei regarda encore une fois le puits situé au milieu du village, puis tourna les talons en marchant avec lenteur. Elle avait cherché à achever sa vie au bout de quelques semaines d'errance de ville en ville, de village en village. Elle avait craqué à plusieurs reprises, s'était découvert un caractère prompt à craindre la solitude, incapable de résister à la pression. Elle n'avait jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout. Heureusement, malheureusement ? Cissnei l'ignorait.

Le cœur lourd, elle se dirigea vers la forêt qui bordait le village. Elle devait se poser quelque part, quitte à finir par être retrouvée. Elle aviserait à ce moment-là. Le vagabondage, ce n'était pas pour elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour cela. La jeune rousse se mordit les lèvres; un goût métallique ne tarda pas à envahir sa gorge sèche.

Fatiguée, affamée, elle ne sut jamais comment elle parvint jusqu'au village Fusée sans être dévorée par les monstres, ou tout simplement morte d'épuisement. Quelle ironie de soupirer de soulagement en se sachant encore vivante, alors qu'il y a quelques jours plus tôt, devant Nibelheim, elle faisait moins la fière ? Un rire triste franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se présenta à l'auberge du village et loua une chambre. La nuit qui suivit, elle ne la vit pas passer, ni le matin. Cissnei dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves, le premier depuis longtemps. Une partie d'elle s'était résolue à une évidence : elle devait tourner le dos au passé.

Le soir venu, elle contemplait la fusée penchée tandis qu'elle était appuyée sur une barrière qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Ses iris bruns étaient perdus quelque part entre deux mondes – et ce n'était pas certain que ces deux mondes-là soient tangibles. Depuis que le projet spatial avait été abandonné, la Shinra ne venait quasiment plus dans ce village, sauf pour quelques broutilles. Pourtant, Cissnei devrait se méfier si elle comptait rester ici, elle le savait au fond d'elle. Après, rien n'était sûr qu'elle le fasse vraiment...

La jeune femme baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. Plus jamais elle ne se battrait, elle l'avait décrété. Elle avait fait couler assez de sang. Elle avait gardé son shuriken Rekka parce qu'il était son seul port d'attache, la seule chose à laquelle elle tenait un peu. Orpheline, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de posséder ne serait-ce qu'un bijou de la part de ses parents. Quand étaient-ils morts ? Elle ne se rappelait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, surtout.

Cissnei frissonna, serra les dents; l'espace d'un instant, ses paupières se fermèrent pour cacher encore plus ce minuscule morceau de douleur qui s'y tapissait. Ses collègues disaient d'elle que même lorsqu'elle parlait aux autres, même lorsqu'elle les regardait, elle avait toujours les yeux fuyants. Une attitude qui en déroutait plus d'un, y compris Zack – peut-être le seul qui avait perçu ce petit quelque chose, après tout, puisque lorsqu'elle lui avait ordonné de fuir, elle l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux sans réfléchir. C'était la seule et unique fois qu'elle le ferait en toute lucidité, sans être influencée par un facteur extérieur.

oOo

O

C'est le cœur serré que Cissnei regarda une dernière fois le village Fusée, duquel elle devait absolument partir pour ne pas être rattrapée par son passé. Elle y avait vécu trois mois paisibles qui lui avaient permis de se reconstruire un minimum et de reprendre un peu goût à la vie. Le groupe Avalanche allait bientôt arriver en ces lieux; elle le savait à force d'entendre les rumeurs circuler. Pour l'heure, ses membres se trouvaient à Costa Del Sol, et se remettaient de la catastrophe du bateau qu'ils avaient pris pour y revenir. Une catastrophe qui n'était autre que Sephiroth.

L'ex-Turk frissonna. Elle connaissait les circonstances qui avaient conduit le Général à devenir un tueur sanguinaire sans foi ni loi. Elle savait aussi ce que cherchait le leader du groupe, même s'il l'ignorait lui-même, et cela l'effrayait. Ils ne devaient jamais la croiser, non. Jamais. Elle n'existait plus dans les mémoires, autant continuer dans cette voie. Cloud Strife ne la reconnaîtrait pas... tout de suite. Cependant, il était probable que cela interpelle sa mémoire abîmée.

Cissnei prit un sentier menant jusqu'à la mer qui séparait la région de Corel de la région du Glaçon. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester sur ce continent. Par contre, comment se rendre de l'autre côté... mystère. Essayer la clandestinité alors qu'Avalanche l'avait pratiquée il y a quelques jours était une mauvaise idée.

La jeune femme réfléchit à ce problème et le temps de trajet jusqu'aux côtes ne fut pas de trop. Elle avait fini par opter pour une alternative intéressante : monter à bord d'un cargo sous une fausse identité. Pour aller sur le continent des Anciens – de son autre nom –, elle avait même pris un déguisement sommaire. La Shinra n'était pas très regardante sur ces voyages-là, parce qu'ils avaient bien d'autres priorités en ce moment, toutes dirigées sur Avalanche.

Elle demeura discrète et ne sortit que très peu à l'air libre; par contre, la grande question était de savoir où est-ce qu'elle allait s'établir cette fois : au village des Ossements, qui offrait du travail et une vie tranquille, ou bien le village Glaçon, qui était beaucoup plus retranché dans les montagnes ? Elle ne s'était pas encore décidée lorsqu'elle arriva sur le continent, et c'est avec peine qu'elle finit par faire son choix. Le village Glaçon serait sa prochaine retraite, ni plus, ni moins. Pour l'heure, elle n'avait pas de raison d'aller jusqu'à ce dernier.

La jeune femme se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit la précarité dans laquelle vivaient les habitants du village des Ossements. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas s'en plaindre... Elle frissonna et se dit que si la Shinra avait de quoi exploiter une source de mako ici, ce serait sans doute pire. Quelques années plus tôt, elle ne l'aurait pas affirmé, parce qu'elle était profondément fidèle à la compagnie, à tel point qu'elle avait fermé les yeux sur beaucoup de choses... trop, même.

Sans rien dire, l'ex-Turk marcha dans une allée entravée d'objets divers et variés – affaires personnelles, matériaux de construction, outils..., monta une échelle branlante après en avoir demandé l'autorisation à l'un des ouvriers, puis repéra la tente du chef des fouilles. Deux braseros étaient postés à l'entrée de cette dernière et réchauffaient un peu l'atmosphère fraîche et humide. Un immense crâne surmontait le tout et faisait office de toit.

Cissnei entrouvrit la tenture épaisse, puis pénétra à l'intérieur. Un archéologue d'une cinquantaine d'années était en train de discuter avec une femme et deux hommes. Il leva les prunelles vers elle et une expression de perplexité se dessina sur son visage. La jeune femme le salua en inclinant la tête, puis décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot :

— Bonjour. J'aimerais participer aux fouilles.

— Hm... Vous êtes là pour la harpe lunaire ?

Cissnei haussa un sourcil. Les yeux de l'homme luisaient d'étonnement.

— A priori, non... Dans ce cas, pourquoi souhaitez-vous participer aux fouilles ?

— Par appât du gain.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était par envie... il ne l'aurait pas cru. L'archéologue la fixa un instant, puis finit par hocher la tête. La femme du groupe fit remarquer d'une voix un peu sèche :

— Vous ne semblez pas avoir le profil d'une chasseuse de trésor.

— Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, lui répondit doucement Cissnei.

Ses réflexes d'ancienne Turk surgissaient au plus mauvais moment qu'il soit ! Cependant, le chef de l'expédition leva la main pour arrêter la discussion, puis fit à Cissnei :

— Nous allons en parler maintenant. Quant à vous, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il s'exprimait un peu comme un soldat... Est-ce qu'il avait été membre de l'élite de la Shinra ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas été bien loin... Cissnei connaissait la plupart des membres de seconde et première Classe. Puis il n'y avait aucune trace de mako en ses iris, ni en son organisme. Elle l'aurait senti.

Les autres personnes sortirent sans plus poser de questions, malgré un regard appuyé de la jeune femme brune qui avait interpelé Cissnei. Celle-ci réfléchit, puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'archéologue, qui lui fit :

— Je m'appelle Jordan.

— Et moi Rekka.

— Bien. Je ne te demanderai pas tes papiers d'identité. Je sais que ta bouche ment – avec adresse, je l'accorde –, mais tu as tes raisons. Je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses avant de te faire visiter les lieux des fouilles.

oOo

O

Cissnei se releva en posant ses mains calleuses aux ongles abîmés sur ses reins meurtris. Pourtant, son visage était enthousiaste. Ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant pour une fois – non pas que tomber sur des potions ou des éthers ne l'était pas, mais au bout d'un moment, on ne savait plus quoi en faire, à part les vendre. La jeune femme ramassa l'objet avec précaution; elle était étonnée qu'il ne fût pas placé dans un coffre. Pourtant, il avait assurément une certaine valeur magique.

Elle le considéra sous tous ses aspects. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne et d'un pendentif en argent; ce dernier représentait un cygne aux ailes déployées. Elle leva le bijou vers ses compagnons de fouille et les interrogea du regard. Intrigués, ils se penchèrent, et l'un d'eux s'en saisit pour l'examiner de plus près. Eux aussi sentaient la magie qui en émanait.

— Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Hm... On pourrait en tirer un bon prix, souligna une certaine Tania, une blonde aux yeux verts.

— Moi je ne suis pas d'accord pour le vendre. C'est un objet qui va au-delà d'une vulgaire valeur marchande, fit Will, son compagnon, en secouant la tête.

— Que veux-tu que l'on en fasse alors ?

Cissnei ressortit du trou par l'échelle, s'assit sur le bord, puis épousseta son pantalon kaki. Elle proposa :

— Dans ce cas, l'un de nous peut le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il l'offre à quelqu'un.

— C'est une idée intéressante, affirma Will.

— Après, il faut trouver qui serait digne de porter une telle merveille, ajouta la jeune rousse avec un sourire hésitant.

— Hm... Je crois que je sais, intervint Tania d'une voix grave.

Elle se saisit du bijou, puis le posa dans les mains d'une Cissnei ahurie. Celle-ci bredouilla :

— Mais...

— C'est toi qui l'as trouvé. De plus, il t'irait vraiment bien. Je sens qu'il doit te revenir.

La jeune femme baissa la tête vers le pendentif, le cœur serré. Il battait avec une violence qui lui faisait mal à la poitrine, qui manquait l'écarteler pour en jaillir. Elle respira à fond pour se calmer, mais discrètement. Elle ne tenait pas à inquiéter Tania et Will. Elle souffla :

— Je ne mérite pas tant...

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, lui fit la jeune femme avec douceur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens en toi une grande pureté, aussi belle que celle qui émane de ce bijou.

Cissnei pâlit et évita son regard. Elle répondit d'une voix faible :

— Merci, c'est gentil.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus sous les prunelles intriguées de ses compagnons de fouille. Elle serra le bijou dans sa paume et contre son cœur. Non, elle n'était pas pure. Loin de là. S'ils savaient, ils hurleraient le contraire. Cependant, elle ne devait pas en parler. Jamais. C'était un secret. LEUR secret. Elle déglutit, puis reprit une expression normale et accrocha le pendentif à son cou. Elle l'ôterait plus tard et s'en débarrasserait.

La misère, Cissnei la portait aussi en elle. Par contre, jamais elle ne devait la mettre à nu. Elle pouvait au moins faire ça, pour sauver le peu de lumière qui pouvait subsister en elle. C'était vital pour sa survie, mais aussi pour entretenir ce semblant d'espoir de pouvoir guérir un jour. Comme si c'était possible... Il était des choses qui marquaient à jamais, qui mutilaient jusqu'au plus profond des os de l'âme, pour peu qu'elle en possédât comme un vulgaire corps de chair.

Lorsque le soleil acheva de mourir entre les bras du crépuscule, Cissnei s'était retirée dans sa tente, un peu écartée des autres. Si elle soulevait la tenture du fond, elle avait un accès à la Forêt Endormie. Bien sûr, l'ex-Turk ne souhaitait pas s'y aventurer, mais lorsqu'elle cherchait le sommeil – en vain parfois –, elle pouvait se laisser bercer par le chant de quelques oiseaux téméraires. Peu d'animaux demeuraient au sein de ces bois, comme si quelque chose les repoussait.

La jeune femme se glissa dans son sac de couchage et, sans réfléchir, serra le pendentif en forme de cygne dans sa main droite. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle soupira, le relâcha et se tourna sur le côté. Son regard tomba sur Rekka, son shuriken délaissé. Demain, elle enlèverait le bijou et le placerait dans le petit emplacement à matéria de son arme. Pour l'heure, elle était trop fatiguée pour se relever et le faire maintenant. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil agité. Comme toujours.

oOo

O

Cissnei marchait lentement sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'au laboratoire de la Shinra. Contrairement aux autres fois, elle avait conscience qu'elle rêvait, ce qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Le même scénario allait-il se répéter, ou est-ce que les choses se passeraient différemment ?

Elle soupira, puis s'assit sur un rocher situé vers le carrefour qui conduisait soit au Mont Nibel, soit au manoir. Dans les autres rêves – mais elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'au réveil –, elle errait vers l'extérieur de Nibelheim, vers l'endroit où elle interceptait Zack et Cloud pour les arrêter. À chaque fois, la scène où elle finissait par les laisser partir se rejouait, et chaque fois, le regard du Soldat pénétrait le sien. Il lui soufflait avec une voix triste :

— Tu dois te débarrasser de ce fardeau.

Cissnei se mettait alors à trembler de tous ses membres. C'était un élément propre à son rêve qui s'était ajouté – Zack ne lui avait pas dit un mot ce jour-là. Confier son fardeau à qui ? Elle ne le devait pas ! Il était bien trop honteux, trop lourd. Elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Rien que d'y repenser, Cissnei ferma les yeux douloureusement.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle cligna des paupières, puis avisa deux personnes qui se traînaient sur le chemin qui conduisait au manoir. Elle les reconnut, et son cœur battit à tout rompre. Elle sut pourquoi ce rêve, pourquoi elle était consciente d'y être plongée. Lentement, elle se releva; une petite pluie fine commença à tomber sur eux. La jeune rousse n'en eut cure et marcha jusqu'aux deux Soldats pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle garda le regard résolument braqué à la droite de Zack et, en un murmure, elle dit :

— S'il faut que je me décharge de ce fardeau, alors quelqu'un devra me l'arracher de force. Je ne peux pas. Je...

Le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux comme si un sort de glace s'était occupé de ses aiguilles imaginaires. Cissnei retint son souffle. Zack et Cloud ne bougeaient plus, mais le regard du premier était rempli de tristesse. Elle comprit que même s'il savait quel était ce fardeau, il ne pouvait pas le lui enlever. Une énorme vague de détresse s'abattit sur la jeune femme, qui tomba à genoux et commença à haleter de douleur.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le corps pétrifié dans son sac de couchage, Cissnei mit du temps avant d'émerger complètement de son rêve. Pas une larme ne coula de ses iris; pas une seule. Pleurer lui était impossible. Pourtant, cela lui aurait fait un peu de bien.


	3. Agnus Imperatoris (Tifa)

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Voici un premier chapitre côté Tifa... que j'appréhende de publier. Bon, je n'aurais sans doute pas des masses de réactions... mais je prends le risque quand même. J'avance quasiment à l'aveugle depuis un certain temps, c'est un peu flippant. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci à PetiteSaki pour sa mise en favoris - je viens de le voir à l'instant, et je m'excuse si lors de mes précédentes publications, j'ai oublié de remercier ceux qui mettent en alert ou favoris mes fics.  
><strong>_

_**PS : je rappelle que même si un chapitre se concentre sur un personnage essentiellement, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de passages où ce sont d'autres personnages secondaires qui interviennent.**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Agnus Imperatoris<span>

(Tifa)

Tifa essuyait les verres l'un après l'autre, les enchaînait comme les heures passées à compter les moutons la nuit, tandis que son âme lasse cherchait désespérément le sommeil. Son torchon était humide à force, mais comme il ne restait plus beaucoup de vaisselle, elle n'en changeait pas. Elle étouffa un bâillement en se disant que ce soir encore, Cloud ne viendrait pas. Il préférait arpenter les rues d'Edge pour protéger les civils d'éventuels monstres.

Un an après les événements de la Deepground, certaines choses demeuraient immuables. D'autres étaient survenues et s'étaient enchaînées en grand nombre... Tout d'abord, de nouveaux problèmes concernant deux survivants de la Deepground; un Soldier était mêlé à cela. Les noms, Tifa s'en souvenait à peine. Weiss, Nero, Genesis Rhapsodos. Le dernier susnommé avait disparu dans la nature après s'être débarrassé du second, qui était parvenu à ramener le premier à la vie après avoir succombé définitivement. Quoique, il n'était pas certain que Nero fût vraiment mort. Il pouvait très bien avoir sauvegardé son esprit dans la dimension dont il était le maître.

Songeuse, Tifa rangea le dernier verre, puis soupira; Marlène et Denzel devaient dormir profondément, rêver de belles promesses éternelles et d'un avenir qui serait sans doute plus radieux pour eux. Un avenir qu'elle n'espérait plus du tout, avec le temps. Il n'y avait plus rien à construire, elle avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer avoir. Sauf le cœur de celui pour lequel le sien avait cessé de battre à force d'être ignoré et blessé.

Le sourire triste, la jeune barmaid monta lentement les marches. Repousser ce moment où les moutons seraient en train d'être dénombrés... ou comptés; Tifa ignorait la différence entre ces deux termes qui pourtant ne signifiaient pas la même chose. À la fleur de l'âge, elle ignorait encore tellement de la vie. Dont les mains aimantes, ou en tout cas douces et invitantes d'un homme sur son corps qu'on aurait juré ne plus être pur. Tifa, une femme à hommes ? Oh non, bien au contraire... et jamais elle ne s'était offerte à quiconque. Et si aujourd'hui, celui qu'elle aimait jadis revenait à sa porte pour lui avouer peut-être des sentiments sincères, alors elle ne pourrait plus les partager.

Parce qu'elle avait trop attendu. Parce qu'elle avait été trop mise à l'écart, trop repoussée. Trop cantonnée dans l'ombre. À force, la tendre étincelle s'était éteinte. L'enfant, l'adolescente qu'elle était avaient laissé place à une adulte qui demandait autre chose. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu; pour cela, encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle laisse quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, mais elle ne permettait pas.

Tifa alla dans la chambre de Marlène, puis remonta la couverture sur son corps sans dire un mot. Elle baisa son front, fixa la fenêtre un moment, sortit, et reproduisit exactement les mêmes gestes dans la chambre de Denzel. Enfin, n'ayant plus de raisons de retarder davantage l'échéance, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Se déshabilla sans autre forme de procès. Revêtit une chemise de nuit longue. Se coucha entre les draps froids. Ne s'endormit pas. Garda les yeux ouverts. Compta les moutons. Ressentit une sorte de piqûre dans son cou. Ne comprit pas ce que c'était. Sentit sa vision vaciller. Sa conscience aussi.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la jeune barmaid avait la bouche pâteuse. La vision floue. Le corps complètement engourdi. Avait-elle dormi, ou alors était-elle plongée dans un rêve hallucinatoire ? Elle essaya de bouger les bras, mais ils semblaient être de plomb. Elle ne reconnut pas du tout le plafond aux néons bleus juste au-dessus d'elle. Pensant qu'elle nageait en plein dans les brumes d'un rêve, Tifa cessa ses efforts et attendit. Une voix d'homme lui parla, mais elle ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui disait. C'était une voix grave, mélodieuse. Une voix dangereuse... Tiens, d'où sortait cette notion ?

La jeune femme se força à rouvrir les paupières. Cette fois, sa vision fut aussi nette que si elle était réveillée... Une minute. C'était le cas. Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration s'affola au moment où elle se redressait sur ce qui semblait être une couchette. Elle ramena les jambes contre elle, tourna la tête... et croisa un regard bleu aux pupilles cerclées d'ambre dans la semi-pénombre. L'homme avait les cheveux de couleur clair et semblait jeune. Interloquée, elle articula :

— Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de cet inconnu dont l'aura attisait la peur chez Tifa, qui n'était pourtant pas facilement impressionnable. Après tout, elle avait bien cherché à tuer Sephiroth à ses quinze ans ! Elle essaya d'en faire fi, s'assit un peu mieux, puis reposa de nouveau sa question, le regard dardé sur lui. Il prit tout son temps avant de lui répondre d'une voix teintée d'amusement :

— Il est vrai que nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je suis un Tsviet.

Le sang de Tifa ne fit qu'un tour.

— Vous êtes Weiss.

— Oh, quelle perspicacité.

— Vos railleries ne me disent pas pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée, rétorqua-t-elle, un peu agacée par son comportement.

Le jeune homme se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle calmement.

— Pourquoi ? Voilà une question qu'une future Tsviet ne doit pas poser.

— Une future... Non mais, une minute, je...

La jeune femme se tut ensuite et le fixa avec un regard empli d'ébahissement et de « pourquoi ? ». Weiss continua d'avancer jusqu'à elle, puis croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il refusait de se départir de ce sourire qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

— Je cherche à former quelques personnes... spéciales, vois-tu ?

— Il est hors de question que je...

Soudain, un cri de douleur franchit les lèvres de Tifa; sans comprendre, elle se retrouva plaquée sur la couchette par une force invisible, et celle-ci semblait broyer ses poumons. Les traits déformés par la souffrance, elle chercha à lutter pour la repousser, tandis que Weiss riait. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et se contentait de la regarder se démener vainement. Était-ce lui qui provoquait cette sorte de magie mentale ? Fort possible, ses capacités étaient mal connues après tout... Tout ce que Vincent Valentine avait bien voulu leur dire, à elle et aux autres membres d'Avalanche, c'était qu'il était l'héritier d'Oméga et qu'il avait été doté de certains pouvoirs « divins » encore mal connus...

— Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu refuses, si tu luttes contre moi, tu mourras. Gaïa a besoin de personnes comme toi, et la seule manière d'exploiter complètement tes capacités, c'est que tu me rejoignes.

— Je... Vous..., haleta-t-elle, alors que des fleurs pourpres se déployaient devant ses yeux.

— Je ne suis pas Sephiroth, ni Hojo. Je ne veux pas voir la Planète mourir... mais elle doit être purifiée.

Il relâcha avec brutalité son emprise, si bien que la jeune barmaid crut s'évanouir sur le coup. Elle haleta de douleur, se recroquevilla en lui tournant le dos pour se reprendre. Hojo ? Que voulait-il dire ? Ah, oui... Vincent leur avait plus ou moins dit, à elle et Cloud, que l'esprit de ce fou était parvenu à posséder un temps l'Immaculé... Cependant, pourquoi se justifiait-il ici ? Il aurait pu ne rien lui dire, cela n'aurait absolument rien changé à la situation. Elle coassa au bout d'un moment :

— Vous allez... tuer...

— Non. Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage. Tu dois d'abord me rejoindre, et nous irons retrouver Nero.

— Nero... ?

Weiss ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de se lever pour gagner la porte de la cellule, poser la paume sur sa surface et attendre qu'elle reconnaisse son énergie. Elle finit par s'ouvrir sans bruit, en glissant vers l'intérieur, et lui permit de sortir en laissant Tifa seule avec ses interrogations.

Nero... Il le pensait vivant. Il ignorait le moyen de retrouver et de récupérer son frère, mais avec sa nouvelle équipe de Tsviet, dont il réveillerait les capacités latentes, il parviendrait à ses fins. Purifier Gaïa d'une certaine engeance... mais avant, il devait trouver un moyen de récupérer Shelke des pattes de ce Valentine. Il savait que la Transparente le rejoindrait et le suivrait de son plein gré, parce qu'ils partageaient au fond d'eux le même idéal.

oOo

O

Cloud fixa Marlène et Denzel l'un après l'autre, comme s'il pensait pouvoir trouver des indices dans leurs yeux sur ce qui était arrivé à Tifa. Les enfants lui renvoyaient ce regard complètement perdu, teinté d'inquiétude, mais aussi de cette volonté d'être forts, de se comporter comme les adultes qu'ils n'étaient pas encore. Il se pencha vers eux et leur dit avec douceur :

— Vous ne l'avez pas vue depuis hier soir.

— Oui..., murmura Marlène.

— Mais normalement, elle ne devait pas partir quelque part aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'on s'inquiète et qu'on t'a appelé, ajouta Denzel.

— Elle ne nous aurait jamais laissés tous seuls, de toute façon...

Le jeune homme soupira discrètement, puis posa ses mains sur une de leurs épaules.

— Je vais appeler les autres et les informer de la situation. Nous partirons à sa recherche après, d'accord ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête avec timidité. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que ce serait efficace, mais il valait mieux ça que de ne rien faire du tout, pas vrai ? Tifa devait attendre qu'on vienne la chercher, qu'elle soit en danger ou non... Cloud se releva après avoir ébouriffé leurs cheveux et les prévint qu'il allait sur le balcon du salon pour appeler les autres membres d'Avalanche. Le réseau de communications était un peu capricieux ces derniers jours, à cause des travaux que la compagnie effectuait sur les lignes... Ça, en plus des problèmes récents que Barret rencontrait avec le pétrole. Cela n'allait pas être une sinécure...

Marlène retourna dans sa chambre tandis que Denzel lui emboîtait le pas. Il essayait d'adopter les mêmes mimiques que celui qu'il considérait comme son père adoptif, ce même air dur, la mélancolie en moins, pour mieux affronter ce nouvel obstacle. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Tifa avait disparu de façon trop brutale. Et s'il ne la revoyait jamais ? Oh, dire qu'hier après-midi encore, il lui disait que même s'il n'était qu'un enfant, il serait toujours là pour la protéger !

— Denzel ?

Il leva les yeux vers son amie qu'il rejoignit vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle aimait se réfugier là lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien, et la vue sur la ville n'était pas si mal, même si le gris dominait les lieux. Enfin, Edge était bien mieux que Midgar, par certains côtés. Déjà, ils voyaient le ciel, même s'il était rarement bleu. Il faudrait du temps à Gaïa pour se remettre de ses blessures, et la ville-pizza avait pas mal défiguré l'endroit. D'ailleurs, il y a plus de cent ans, il n'était pas question d'un désert, ce dernier n'existait pas. C'était une plaine assez verdoyante... mais lorsque la Shinra avait construit Midgar avec ses huit réacteurs, le paysage s'était considérablement dégradé en cinquante ans...

— Dis-moi, Marlène... Tu crois que Tifa nous a abandonnés ?

Ce doute-là se frayait aussi un chemin dans les tréfonds de son esprit. La petite fille le fixa avec gravité, puis mit les poings sur les hanches, même si elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et qu'elle risquait de tomber :

— Ça ne va pas, non ? Ne dis plus jamais des horreurs pareilles !

Denzel baissa la tête et marmonna un vague « pardon », que Marlène accepta sans sommation en l'invitant à s'installer en face d'elle. Leurs deux paires d'yeux se plongèrent dans la contemplation de la grande rue qui leur faisait face, et qui comme d'autres grands axes de la ville, conduisait au centre-ville sans détour tortueux comme cela pouvait être le cas dans les petits villages comme Nibelheim, dont leur parlaient souvent Tifa et Cloud.

Ce dernier tapotait les doigts sur la rambarde nerveusement tandis qu'il était en train de parler à Vincent, le premier qu'il avait appelé pour savoir s'il n'avait pas senti quelque chose d'étrange ces derniers jours : une manifestation de Jenova, par exemple, quoiqu'il en doutât. Lui-même l'aurait perçu. Après tout, il était l'un des derniers porteurs des cellules de l'extraterrestre vivants... et en relative « bonne santé ». L'héritier de Chaos lui répondit que non, mais qu'il arrivait tout de suite. En tout cas, lui qui n'était pas un grand fanatique de la technologie, depuis qu'il s'était enfin procuré un téléphone portable, il était très souvent joignable. En même temps, Reeve lui avait mis un peu la pression pour qu'il le fasse... À la WRO, ils étaient assez pointilleux sur ce genre de détails...

Cloud composa un autre numéro, appela, laissa un message, puis recommença... Cid et Reeve, de même que Yuffie, décrochèrent directement. Non, ils n'avaient pas vu Tifa, et non, ils n'avaient rien remarqué d'anormal. Le rendez-vous, de toute façon, était fixé au 7ème ciel – le nouveau du nom, bien sûr, pas celui de Midgar. Tous les membres d'Avalanche viendraient ou ce soir, ou demain. À partir de là, des recherches poussées seraient mises en œuvre. Reeve ferait appel à la WRO, certainement. Et lui, Cloud Strife... Oserait-il demander aux Turks et à Rufus Shinra, avec qui il avait gardé le contact, de l'aide ? N'exigeraient-ils pas une contrepartie qui risquerait de mettre Gaïa, ou même le groupe en péril ?

Sur ces questions, le jeune homme s'en retourna à l'intérieur et posa son téléphone portable sur la table basse. Il devait s'occuper des clients pour ce matin, puis annoncerait qu'exceptionnellement, le bar fermerait quelques jours. Juste ce délai pour retrouver son amie d'enfance... celle qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Ah, vaine promesse qu'il avait déjà brisée une fois... Son regard brillant en apparence, mort aux tréfonds de lui, fixa l'horizon comme s'il lui posait la question de savoir où se trouvait la jeune femme.

Cet horizon-là, quelqu'un d'autre le regardait aussi après avoir raccroché son téléphone. Vincent Valentine, qui avait été Turk dans une autre vie, croisa les bras et réfléchit. L'entité aussi vieille que Gaïa qui sommeillait en lui, Chaos, lui souffla que les actes étaient tous consommés pour que Gaïa survive aux dépens des humains. Ce n'était guère encourageant... Shelke, avant-hier, lui avait dit la même chose... et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Vincent la soupçonnait de vouloir quitter la WRO, du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de traces. Elle parlait de Weiss quelques fois. Personne n'avait retrouvé son corps. Était-il vivant ?

L'ex-Turk tourna les talons et se plongea dans ses pérégrinations mélancoliques. En Shelke, plus aucune trace des souvenirs de Lucrécia. La jeune fille au corps d'enfant avait demandé à ce qu'ils soient restitués à la propriétaire d'origine, qui dormait toujours dans son cristal, et que Vincent venait encore voir. En sortirait-elle un jour ?

oOo

O

Les jours, les nuits se succédaient sans que rien ne change. Tifa n'était pas brutalisée, ni maltraitée. Weiss était vraiment correct... Pas d'interrogatoires, ni de lavage de cerveau. Oh, il venait tous les jours lui parler de ses plans, qui se précisaient petit à petit et semblaient anodins. Enfin... Ils étaient « gentillets » par rapport à ce qu'il avait commis par le passé lorsqu'il était possédé par Hojo. Il désirait vraiment monter un groupe efficace, justicier, qui reprenait un peu tout de « leurs prédécesseurs » : les idéaux d'Avalanche; le génie militaire et scientifique de la Shinra; la ruse et la discrétion des Turks; la puissance et la magie des Tsviets, ainsi que des porteurs de cellules de Jenova, comme les Incarnés, Sephiroth... Cloud...

Tifa n'ignorait pas que ce dernier possédait encore en lui les dernières cellules dites « pures » de la Calamité des Cieux. Genesis Rhapsodos ne comptait pas : les siennes avaient été dégénérescentes. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à Minerva, d'après Weiss, même s'il n'en savait pas plus. Au bout d'une semaine de captivité, la jeune femme – comment parvenait-elle à calculer le temps alors que ni le jour, ni la nuit ne s'invitaient en sa cellule ? Weiss, toujours, qui l'informait à ce sujet – lui demanda s'il comptait pourchasser le manipulateur de feu pour qu'il les rejoigne. L'homme aux cheveux blancs parsemés de reflets argentés lui avait répondu que non, que ce dernier avait une quête personnelle à accomplir. Ce qui n'avançait guère Tifa...

Frustrée, elle s'amusait à se plonger dans des occupations qui l'empêchaient de devenir folle. Compter les secondes en faisait partie, ou le nombre de carreaux noirs sur le sol blanc. Tellement classique... Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que de compter les moutons. Le sommeil la fuyait toujours autant qu'avant, cela dit. Ses rêves devenaient plus qu'étranges, et ils reflétaient bien son état d'esprit du moment.

_Juchée sur la moto, les cheveux libres de toute entrave, Tifa filait plus vite que sa propre existence. Elle avait choisi, c'était définitif. Elle ne pouvait continuer comme ça, à faire semblant, à être l'ombre de ce qu'elle était. Ce n'était pas elle ça, non._

_Marlène et Denzel lui pardonneraient. Cloud, elle n'en savait rien. Pour peu qu'il se souciât d'elle, de toute façon..._

_Aucune larme ne venait ternir l'éclat de ses yeux lie-de-vin. Tifa ne savait pas encore comment elle allait replacer les ornières de sa vie sur une autre route, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser._

_Les dents serrées, elle contourna un obstacle du désert, un simple caillou qui pouvait faire chuter le plus doué des voltigeurs._

_Tant pis pour la moto volée. Cloud n'en ferait pas cas. Il ne montait plus dessus de toute façon... trop vieille pour lui. Il en avait une autre, où il rangeait sa précieuse Fenrir._

_Tifa éclata d'un rire amer. Sa liberté, elle l'avait bien chèrement acquise au final. Qui sait si les autres n'allaient pas se mettre à sa poursuite, pour lui demander des explications, la supplier de redevenir raisonnable, de s'écarter de la folie de son esprit..._

_Non, hors de question. Tifa n'en pouvait plus de cette vie qui se refermait petit à petit sur elle comme un goulet d'étranglement. Elle voulait pouvoir voler de ses propres... poings, à défaut de frapper et d'avoir des ailes. Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire, mais pour la jeune barmaid, ça avait du sens._

_C'était tout ce qui comptait._

_La moto fit un bel écart de trajectoire à cause de ses divagations. Tifa la redressa bien vite, leva le pied pour ne pas finir Gaïa sait où – il y avait des ravins, tout proches ! – et serra les dents. Où aller, quelle direction prendre ? Kalm était hors de question, il fallait qu'elle prenne vraiment une route où ils n'iraient pas la chercher en premier. Le vieux Midgar ? Sauf qu'elle devrait faire demi-tour. Junon, en passant par la côte est ?_

La jeune femme frissonna en y repensant. Elle avait l'impression que la folie la guettait et cherchait à la ravir entre ses crocs empoisonnés. Elle se disait qu'elle devait attendre et tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que Cloud et les autres arrivent, mais de plus en plus, la question de savoir si elle le désirait vraiment se posait. Après tout... peut-être avait-elle envie d'être « abandonnée à son sort » pour pouvoir repartir à zéro ? Ah, ah, mais sur quoi ?

Un bruit feutré la sortit de ses pensées et la força à revenir à la cruelle réalité. Le temps ralentit, alors que lorsqu'elle se posait toutes ces questions, il passait beaucoup plus vite. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Le visage tendu, Tifa fixa Weiss, qui ferma la porte derrière lui après avoir posé sa paume sur sa surface, puis lui sourit. Allons, de quoi allait-il lui parler, aujourd'hui ? Ce fut elle qui engagea la parole en premier :

— Alors... En quoi suis-je spéciale ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle posait cette question. Après tout, oui, pourquoi Weiss avait-il jeté son dévolu sur elle ? Elle ne possédait pas de vrais dons, sauf celui de survivre et de se battre... Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs la fixa avec un drôle d'air, en penchant la tête sur le côté, puis darda ses iris bleus cerclés d'ambre dans les siens avec une gravité qui la fit frissonner malgré elle. Il la regardait souvent ainsi... de ce regard qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Il y avait une petite lueur au fond, et celle-ci semblait appeler quelque chose en elle de bien enfoui...

— Tu as survécu à Masamune à tes quinze ans. À tes onze ans, tu as failli mourir aussi dans les montagnes. Tu as développé des talents en arts martiaux impressionnants. Tu es parvenu à sauver Cloud à deux reprises lorsqu'il a été intoxiqué par la Mako. Je pense que tous ces arguments me suffisent pour te choisir en tant que future coéquipière.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle ensuite, puis s'agenouilla ; sa main se posa sous le menton de Tifa, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait baissé au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Un tressaillement parcourut son échine lorsqu'il la força à la regarder. Elle déglutit et, mal à l'aise, posa une main sur la sienne pour le repousser. À son plus grand étonnement, il capitula et recula de nouveau. Un sourire de nouveau étrange effleura ses traits. Elle n'avait pas idée qu'au fond de lui, l'Immaculé savait que bientôt, elle céderait. Il apportait une réponse à la plupart de ses questions et en faisait naître d'autres. Au fond de lui, un but assez énigmatique se faisait jour : il voulait raviver cette fleur fanée avant l'âge, étiolée parce que l'on n'avait pas pris assez soin d'elle.

— Demain, je viendrai te chercher, et nous combattrons l'un contre l'autre. Ce sera ton premier test.

Abasourdie, Tifa n'eut pas le temps de répliquer; Weiss lui avait déjà tourné le dos, et la porte se refermait déjà derrière lui. Il ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire... et le pire, c'était que ce combat, elle s'y préparait déjà.

oOo

O

Shelke fixa la nuit étoilée avec un regard triste, tandis qu'elle se préparait mentalement pour demain afin d'entraîner les « autres nouvelles recrues » de Weiss. Celles-ci avaient cédé plus rapidement que Tifa, qu'elle comptait aller voir dans les jours qui suivent. Déjà deux semaines que la jeune barmaid était retenue captive, et elle n'avait pas encore cédé, même si Weiss l'entraînait déjà à son insu. Quant à elle, elle était redevenue Tsviet... depuis cinq jours. Elle avait quitté la WRO sans un bruit, sans faire de vagues.

Elle soupira, puis fixa de nouveau le ciel à travers la fenêtre de ses quartiers. Cela changeait de ses quartiers de la Deepground, où même un rayon de soleil ne perçait pas. Comme le complexe était souterrain, aucune utilité à mettre des fenêtres, après tout. Là, Weiss avait choisi l'île ronde, que même les cartes actuelles n'affichaient pas. Pourtant, elle était connue... mais qui aurait l'idée d'aller fouiller là-bas ?

Shelke la Transparente s'allongea sur sa couchette; heureusement, Weiss avait refusé qu'elle suive le même traitement qu'à la Deepground – baigner dans la Mako et s'en injecter chaque fois qu'elle manquait de faire une crise à cause de ses pouvoirs. La WRO était parvenue à trouver un remède efficace qui permettait à son corps de reprendre sa croissance, tout en conservant ses capacités. Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus les développer davantage, ni les utiliser quand bon lui semblait. L'Immaculé était conscient de cela... heureusement.

L'espace d'un instant, Shelke se demanda sur quoi il était en train de méditer. Peut-être sur cette nouvelle affaire préoccupante, dont ils avaient parlé avant-hier ? A priori, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir « survécu » aux agissements de la WRO pour mettre hors d'état de nuire la Deepground. Quelque part sur Gaïa, des hommes et des femmes, dont l'identité était restée secrète même pour Weiss qui avait pu les avoir brièvement sous son contrôle, avaient fondé une nouvelle Deepground, si on pouvait dire les choses ainsi. Des Restrictors... dont le nombre avait toujours été inconnu, et qui le resterait sans doute à jamais. Cette fois, Hojo ne les dirigeait pas. Était-ce contre eux que Weiss voulait-il vraiment se battre ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait voulu former une nouvelle équipe de Tsviets ?

La jeune « fille » ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait épuisée... mais savait que son temps n'était pas encore venu. Elle avait encore plusieurs choses à faire. Déjà, convaincre Tifa. Ce n'était pas trahir Avalanche et la WRO d'accepter d'aider Weiss. Après, si ce dernier acceptait de lui expliquer plus clairement qu'il désirait débarrasser Gaïa d'une menace encore bien présente incarnée en la « personne » des Restrictors survivants, qui ne suivaient ni Hojo, ni la Shinra, mais peut-être Jenova, peut-être qu'elle finirait par comprendre.

Vincent Valentine ne s'était pas lancé à la recherche de Shelke lorsqu'elle avait disparu à son tour. Le fait qu'il soit déjà, avec Cloud, sur les traces de Tifa ne l'expliquait pas vraiment. Non, au fond d'elle, la Tsviet savait que l'ex-Turk savait qu'elle était partie de son plein gré, mais que ce n'était pas pour servir le mal. Cloud, lui, déployait une énergie extraordinaire pour retrouver son amie d'enfance... et paraissait enfin prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu. Un véritable désespoir l'animait parfois. Elle avait pu le remarquer, quand elle était encore à la WRO. Parfois, elle avait envie de lui demander d'abandonner. Elle aurait peut-être dû, avant de disparaître à son tour... Après, elle se disait aussi que le jeune homme aurait dû ouvrir les yeux plus tôt avant que n'arrive cette tragédie. Gaïa était en perpétuel mouvement, il en était de même pour les êtres vivants qui y siégeaient. Tifa était coincée dans une spirale infernale, Shelke l'avait souvent ressenti. Peut-être que son enlèvement par Weiss était un signe du destin...

Demain, elle entraînerait de nouvelles recrues, des hommes et des femmes que Weiss avait repérés et en qui il avait senti des capacités spéciales. Il pensait à Nero, son frère, peut-être encore vivant. Cependant, Shelke sentait confusément que Tifa l'intriguait plus que les autres. C'était elle qu'il avait capturée en premier, et il venait lui rendre visite plus souvent que nécessaire. Lors des « entraînements », il était sans pitié envers elle... mais il y avait cette sorte de fascination en lui envers la jeune barmaid qui, malgré les coups, malgré sa résistance, possédait une force insoupçonnée.

oOo

O

_La fin du désert qui entourait Edge approchait. Tifa prit sa décision et se dit encore une fois qu'elle était en train de faire une belle connerie. Enfin, au moins, sa folie s'était calmée et elle avait l'esprit plus lucide. Jusqu'où conduirait ce road trip insensé, jusqu'où la jeune femme pourrait-elle tenir la distance et foncer à cette destination qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ?_

_La mer, les obstacles, ou les autres pourraient peut-être le lui dire. Un sourire un peu crispé fleurit sur ses lèvres, le vent fouetta de plus belle son visage un peu pâle et ses longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle avait de nouveau laissé repousser. Quelle idée de les avoir coupés, et recoupés encore ! Bien sûr, avant, ils étaient laids, ils avaient des fourches, alors elle les attachait. Mais maintenant ?_

_Oh, et pourquoi parler de chevelure ? Tifa n'était pas de ces filles qui se souciaient de leur apparence à exagération ! Elle détestait cette manie superficielle, qu'elle constatait sur les femmes de son âge. Elle secoua la tête et fit rugir le moteur pour marquer sa désapprobation pour ne pas bousiller sa voix._

_De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas parler, pas hurler. Non, rien, elle ne voulait pas non plus penser ! Ah, mais cette dernière chose était si difficile à faire. Hum... Trouver autre chose pour se vider l'esprit. Conduire, piloter cet engin dantesque ne suffisait pas. Et si elle prenait un peu plus de risques ? Oui ? Non, oh, elle ne voulait pas non plus jouer la suicidaire ! Et la douleur, le sang... si c'était elle la victime, alors pourquoi pas._

_Mais Tifa ne souhaitait pas non plus se faire mal. Elle n'était pas assez folle et malsaine pour même y songer. Non, en fait, c'était une tout autre folie qui coulait en cet instant dans ses veines. Pas la folie douce, mais... plutôt la fantaisie. Oui, cela devait être ça, la fantaisie._

_Tiens, pourquoi ne pas se créer un mantra pour s'occuper la tête et ne plus penser à rien, et tout cela en conduisant ? La moto fit quelques zigzags, une pluie glaciale commença à tomber et à marteler le sol en cadence. Tifa eut l'impression que des harmoniques s'ajoutaient à la batterie sourde de son engin, et aux ronronnements de son moteur, guitare électrique._

_Un nouveau sourire fendit ses lèvres, alors que cette musique s'insinuait en son être. Elle lui convenait bien, elle était taillée pour la démesure qu'elle se payait sans aucune honte. Pendant ce temps, la moto continuait son bonhomme de chemin et semblait s'être réveillée, comme si une entité sommeillait en sa carcasse rutilante. Cela n'aurait même pas étonné Tifa._

_En un rien de temps, elle fut trempée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme toujours pas apaisée. Elle ne frissonnait pas, cependant, car l'eau lui semblait tiède et lourde. Était-ce parce qu'elle canalisait toute son énergie dans la poursuite de son voyage sans queue ni tête, dans sa conduite hallucinante, ou alors parce que la moto chauffait ses cuisses, son corps, à force de rugir et de rugir encore ?_

_Elle était solide, la jeune barmaid ne craignait rien. Sauf si elle effectuait une fausse manipulation, évidemment, un écart de conduite... Ah, ah, quelle bonne blague ! Pour un peu, elle en aurait ri, mais son cœur était occupé à autre chose ; il était ailleurs._

_Tifa éternua, mais n'en eut pas vraiment conscience. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à rouler sur une route avalée par de mauvaises herbes... ou des monstres ? Oh, quelle importance ? Elle n'était pas là pour eux, pas plus qu'ils ne l'étaient pour elle ; ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour et contre elle... tout juste quelques éraflures sur elle ou sur le métal._

_Tant qu'on ne lui crevait pas les pneus, c'était le principal._

Les cheveux trempés de sueur, Tifa se réveilla et émit un borborygme incompréhensible. Où se trouvait-elle ? Sur la moto ? Était-elle tombée ? Pourquoi toussait-elle ? Non... Elle cligna des yeux, reconnut les néons familiers au-dessus d'elle. L'infirmerie, oui. Dans quel état se trouvait-elle, maintenant ? Son « entraînement » contre Shelke dans un premier temps, puis contre Weiss, l'avait littéralement amochée. Ils avaient continué à la mettre à l'épreuve même après qu'elle leur eut dit qu'elle acceptait. Qu'elle les suivrait, deviendrait une Tsviet. Ils avaient même redoublé leurs attaques... comme pour conclure le marché.

Tifa passa la langue sur ses lèvres aussi sèches que l'asphalte sous un soleil caniculaire. Ses yeux fatigués se refermèrent, et elle ne vit pas qui lui passa un linge humide sur le visage, puis fit couler de l'eau dans sa gorge. Le pire est qu'elle pensait vraiment ses mots. Elle voulait combattre aux côtés de Weiss, lui montrer ce dont elle était capable. Il lui avait trouvé un nouveau but : se battre pour une cause. Protéger Gaïa. Avalanche s'était bien trop divisée pour continuer à remplir ce rôle, hélas. Avant de s'évanouir pour de bon, Tifa avait tout de même réussi à toucher l'Immaculé avec sa technique « Dernier paradis ».

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son front. Sans comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, elle la reconnut. Elle lâcha d'une voix qui semblait sortir d'une gorge criblée de tessons de verre :

— C'est quoi... ton but ?

Elle tutoyait Weiss depuis hier, quand il lui avait parlé de Nero, qu'il devait retrouver et protéger. Il lui avait confié qu'il était son frère. Donc ils possédaient bel et bien des liens de sang... Deux frères que l'on avait transformés en machines à tuer, en monstres, pour reprendre le terme de la Shinra, puis Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth. Cependant, le Tsviet avait laissé entendre qu'il y avait une autre raison, sans lui dire laquelle. Peut-être que là, il la lui dirait...

— La Deepground n'est pas morte.

Surprise qu'il lui réponde, Tifa resta un moment sans bouger. Son corps douloureux ne lui permettait pas de faire n'importe quoi, de toute façon. Si elle effectuait le moindre mouvement trop important, ses muscles protesteraient, des crampes se manifesteraient peut-être...

— Mais je croyais que...

— Nous étions dirigés par des Restrictors et par Hojo, avant. Lorsque la WRO est intervenue, il y a deux ans, ils n'ont pas tué tout le monde... et il n'y a pas eu que Nero et Shelke comme survivants. Nero... a trouvé le moyen de me ramener à la vie ensuite. Pour cela, il possédait Genesis Rhapsodos. Puis nous nous sommes échappés ensemble. Il a... disparu, toujours dans le corps de Genesis, après... qu'il a tué par erreur une femme dont je ne me souviens plus du visage.

Tifa comprenait mieux pourquoi Weiss ne pouvait pas demander à Genesis de venir les rejoindre. Il le cherchait, puisque Nero semblait encore au sein de lui. La jeune barmaid humecta ses lèvres par réflexe.

— Quels autres survivants y a-t-il eu ? Des Restrictors ?

— Tout juste. Ils ont dû reconstruire une nouvelle Deepground. Il y avait aussi des survivants parmi leurs cobayes... Ils en ont emporté quelques-uns avec eux.

— Par la Planète...

Des doigts se posèrent sur son visage et effleurèrent ses pommettes. Tifa ne se figea pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Était-ce... une caresse ? Non, elle avait dû rêver, voilà que la main était déjà repartie. Son propriétaire aussi, sans bruit. Elle serait amenée à ses nouveaux quartiers une fois qu'elle serait rabibochée – c'était vraiment le terme approprié, vu dans l'état où elle se trouvait – par les scientifiques et médecins qui travaillaient pour l'Immaculé. Un éclat de rire, bref mais audible, secoua sa poitrine. Elle avait cru que Weiss avait caressé sa joue. Pourquoi son esprit lui jouait-il des tours pareils ?

oOo

O

Même s'ils avaient gardé la dénomination de Tsviet, Weiss avait baptisé son nouveau groupe de combattants Léthé, à l'image du fleuve des Enfers d'Hadès : la seconde chance, le droit de renaître, mais d'être purifié. Pas forcément par l'Oubli, mais c'était un moyen. Shelke, qui regagnait ses quartiers alors qu'il était environ quatre heures du matin, vit alors Weiss sortir de la chambre de Tifa. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

L'Immaculé remarqua sa présence et la fixa sans rien dire. Shelke s'apprêta à le saluer et à regagner tranquillement ses quartiers, mais des mots énigmatiques sortirent de sa bouche :

— Je crois que j'ai découvert pourquoi on s'attache aux autres autrement que par amitié ou fraternité.

Bouche bée, la Transparente le regarda, puis haussa les épaules.

— Tu ne seras pas le premier, ni le dernier.

Il lui avait permis de le tutoyer dès qu'elle avait réintégré ses rangs. Weiss la fixa avec un air songeur et lui dit simplement :

— Je pense que Tifa t'en parlera demain. Vous êtes proches, tout comme elle l'est de Fallen.

Fallen ? Shelke cligna des yeux et se demanda l'espace d'un instant de qui il parlait. Ah, une de leurs coéquipières, qui fut un cobaye des laboratoires de la Shinra pour un programme nommé « holocauste biologique ». Pas question de cellules de Jenova ou autre... mais de maladies bactériennes et virales. Elle secoua la tête, puis craignit de comprendre. Tifa lui parlerait de...

— Ah... Je vois. Hum, tu ne penses pas que Cloud...

— Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre eux point de vue charnel. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons franchi le pas..., fit-il, à la fois perplexe et songeur.

— Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre, c'est tout. Puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu couches avec une femme, que je sache.

— Si Nero était là, il rirait de moi...

Shelke se tut. Oh oui, sans doute. Le Sable, même s'il était le frère de sang de Weiss, éprouvait des sentiments pour ce dernier ambigus et difficilement acceptables; mais ça, elle était la seule à le savoir. Weiss l'ignorait, lui, ce qui était tout de même amusant. Après, les liens du cœur étaient très complexes... Peut-être qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient dans une autre vie, dans d'autres corps, dans un autre monde ou sur celui-ci; peut-être seraient-ils un homme et une femme, ou deux hommes, ou deux femmes. Peut-être que Nero, sous cet autre nom qu'il aurait, se souviendrait, ou peut-être pas, mais peut-être qu'il éprouverait de nouveau tous ces sentiments, et qu'il les avouerait cette fois. Peut-être que...

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était déjà parti. Elle eut un petit soupir, puis marcha jusqu'à sa propre chambre tout aussi fonctionnelle et sobre que les autres. C'était un simple complexe militaire à l'image de celui de la Deepground, que Weiss avait fait construire ici, sur l'île Ronde, dans la forêt. Un sourire triste effleura ses traits. Ce qu'il se passait entre Tifa et Weiss, même si ça venait à ne pas durer, jamais elle ne l'éprouverait. Elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour cela.

La jeune Tsviet regarda ses mains brièvement; elles tremblaient un peu. Malgré les soins de la WRO, puis ceux des médecins et scientifiques qui travaillaient pour Léthé, elle mourrait d'ici six ans, au maximum. Son corps continuait à se développer et était presque celui d'une jeune fille de seize ans. Les douleurs atroces qui en résultaient la poussaient malgré tout à positiver. Sauf sur un aspect de sa vie : jamais elle n'aurait le temps « d'aimer » quelqu'un. Six ans, ça passait trop vite. La Deepground avait usé le potentiel de ses cellules, qui malgré leur air « jeunes » étaient plus que vieillissantes. Rien ne pourrait inverser le processus.

Une larme solitaire se perdit sur sa joue pâle.


	4. Insouciance (Fallen)

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour,**_

_**C'est avec une certaine nervosité que je vous soumets ce chapitre. J'ai vraiment, vraiment travaillé à fond sur les deux personnages principaux que vous verrez dans ce chapitre. En espérant que vous n'allez pas vous dire "Oh, non ! Des OCs"...**_

_**Croyez-moi, en tant que joueuse de JdR et RPG, construire un personnage, ça ne se fait pas en cinq minutes. Cela fait presque un an que je potasse siur ceux-là... Bonne lecture, et merci à Lunagarden pour ses reviews !**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Insouciance<span>

(Fallen)

_Corel, 1985._

Près d'une source d'eau alimentée par une cascade paresseuse à flanc de roche, deux enfants s'amusaient à celui qui se mouillerait le plus à grandes giclées d'eau fraîches et revigorantes. L'aîné, un petit garçon portant fièrement ses huit ans, veillait à ce que sa sœur, une fillette de quatre ans à peine, ne se blesse pas. Ils ne jouaient que sur les pierres plates, et si jamais elle tombait à l'eau, elle aurait largement pied.

— Rivus ! Mes cheveeeeeeeeux ! beugla-t-elle, alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire attention.

Ils lui arrivaient jusque dans le dos et étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Comme sa mère et son frère... Ce dernier éclata de rire.

— Oh allez, Fally... Tu sais très bien comment ça se termine à chaque fois.

— T'es méchant, je ne veux plus jouer, grommela-t-elle avant de croiser les bras et de s'asseoir sans rien faire.

Rivus leva les yeux au ciel. Fallen – mais lui et son père la surnommaient tout le temps Fally – était adorable quand elle essayait de bouder... Il la « récompensa » en sautant dans l'eau, ce qui éclaboussa ses jambes et ses bras bronzés. Elle protesta davantage et se releva pour se rendre sur une pierre plate plus loin et rejoindre l'autre rive.

— Oh, allez... Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, va..., l'implora le petit garçon.

Fallen darda ses yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le violet dans les siens, de la même nuance. Ce n'était pas une couleur « rare » sur Gaïa, tant s'en faut. Trente-quatre pour cent de la population possédaient des iris de cette teinte, au même titre que les yeux verts. Les deux enfants avaient hérité de leur père de ce côté-là. Elle croisa de nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine et lui servit une moue qu'il trouva vraiment adorable. Il insista avec un ton cajoleur :

— Alleeeeeeeez... S'il te plaît...

— … Maaaaaaaaaaaaais ! C'est pas juste ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse, démentie par les coins de ses lèvres qui se retroussaient.

— Tu te retiens de rire, tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? la railla-t-il.

— Même pas vrai, d'abord !

Elle sauta à pieds joints dans la rivière et recommença à l'éclabousser de plus belle. Rivus fit semblant de ne pas pouvoir esquiver. La petite Fallen rit aux éclats et s'acharna sur lui. Le soleil éclairait l'endroit d'une douce lumière dorée, et bien que la végétation soit rare – milieu désertique oblige –, les deux enfants étaient suffisamment protégés par les frondaisons tordues de plusieurs acacias parasol. Leur écorce grise était fissurée sur une grande partie du tronc, et leur période de fleurissement était passée depuis longtemps.

Ils vinrent se réfugier sous les ramures d'un de ces arbres et s'assirent pour déballer leur goûter, qui consistait en une simple gourde remplie d'eau pour chacun et de dattes. Fallen aurait préféré manger une pêche, mais la saison était déjà finie, hélas.

— Maman va encore nous engueuler, je le sens bien..., soupira l'aîné en mordant dans un des petits fruits séchés.

— On dit gronder, d'abord. C'est pas très beau de dire des gros mots.

— Je sais, petite sœur..., lui répondit-il avec un rire.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un sourire malicieux; leur propriétaire ne manqua pas de riposter. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à le chatouiller et décida plutôt de s'éloigner de lui pour s'installer plus confortablement. Elle suçota une datte après avoir bu de grandes gorgées d'eau.

— De toute façon, on ne la voit pas beaucoup, sauf le soir. Elle travaille.

— Hm...

— Papa dit qu'elle passe plus de temps à écrire à la place du patron de la mine qu'à la maison.

— C'est le patron de l'entreprise minière, Fally, pas de la mine. Elle est sa secrétaire, donc il est normal qu'elle écrive beaucoup, qu'elle s'occupe de son courrier, ses dossiers...

— Hm. Au moins, quand papa est là, on est bien.

Rivus sentit son cœur se serrer. Danaé et Shean Valmoon, leurs parents, ne se ressemblaient pas du tout au niveau du caractère... Il préféra ne pas montrer que ces paroles l'avaient ébranlé et sourit à sa sœur.

— C'est vrai. J'espère que ce soir, il va terminer de nous raconter l'histoire de la Princesse des étoiles !

— Oh oui ! C'est la meilleure histoire qu'il nous a lue ! J'adore quand elle s'envole pour aller colorier les étoiles avec le bout de ses cheveux ! Comment elle fait, déjà ?

— Elle peut en faire un pinceau, souviens-toi, lui répondit le petit garçon. Moi, mon passage préféré pour l'instant, c'est quand elle apprend à voler et qu'elle finit par y arriver. Ses ailes sont assez fortes même si elles se déchirent facilement quand elle ne fait pas attention.

Fallen hocha la tête avec une grimace. Son visage se détendit ensuite, et c'est avec une expression rêveuse qu'elle avoua :

— J'aimerais pouvoir voler... mais c'est pas possible, grand frère, hein ?

— Si, tu peux, lui révéla-t-il.

— C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et une lueur pétillante s'y installa. Rivus disait-il la vérité ? Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. Elle posa sa gourde par terre après l'avoir bien fermée et fit attention à ne pas trébucher lorsqu'elle se releva. Elle s'accroupit vers lui, et il baissa la tête vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

— Si tu veux voler quand tu seras grande, tu pourras le faire lorsque tu dormiras.

— Je ne comprends pas... Mes rêves arrivent tout seuls. Je ne peux pas rêver de ce que je veux...

— On ne peut pas toujours, c'est vrai. Mais tu peux t'entraîner. Des fois, ça marche.

— Comment ? chuchota-t-elle, de plus en plus intriguée.

Rivus prit un air mystérieux et conspirateur. Il l'invita à se pencher un peu plus vers lui. Fallen obéit et l'écouta avec attention tout en suçant son pouce.

oOo

O

_Même lieu, un an plus tard._

Lorsque le soleil étendit ses rayons sur la petite ville endormie et chaude, ces derniers s'enrobèrent de la poussière qui persistait à gainer les rues et les chemins. Ce n'était pourtant pas une ville de western, même si beaucoup d'enfants jouaient aux chocoboys (1) à cause des films qu'ils adoraient regarder à la télévision, diffusée par une branche de la Shinra qui s'occupait de tout ce qui était télécommunication et leurs infrastructures sur Gaïa. Comme pour tout le reste, la compagnie commençait à avoir le monopole... que cela plaise aux habitants ou non.

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla les joues et le front de Fallen. Néanmoins, celle-ci se contenta de se tourner sur le côté et d'ouvrir les paupières en silence. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour se lever et elle fixait quelque chose dans le vide. Au fond de ses yeux lavande, nulle lueur de joie ne s'y tapissait.

Deux jours plus tôt, leur père les avait quittés.

Elle serra plus fort contre elle sous les draps un petit carnet qu'il avait fabriqué de ses propres mains. Lorsqu'il le lui avait donné, il y a huit mois, et qu'il avait commencé à être bien malade au point de ne plus pouvoir aller travailler à sa boutique, il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait écrire dedans ce qu'elle voudrait quand elle aurait appris à le faire à l'école.

Doucement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Fallen reconnut les pas même si elle était dos à la source de bruit. Rivus... Lui aussi était anéanti que leur père soit retourné « à la Rivière de la Vie ». C'était lui qui lui avait expliqué comme ça la mort. Leur mère n'avait pas daigné le faire.

Pour tout dire, depuis que leur père avait été enterré, elle ne faisait plus attention à eux. C'était tante Shona qui s'occupait d'eux, et elle était à la maison depuis trois mois maintenant. Elle et Danaé se disputaient très souvent, et Rivus emmenait toujours sa sœur ailleurs quand c'était comme ça. Là, il était venu la chercher pour aller au bord de la rivière, car il savait que deux jours sans coup de sang, c'était un miracle en soi. Shona repartirait à la charge contre leur mère.

Il savait pourquoi, mais Fallen était trop jeune pour comprendre. Elle qui pensait encore que leur mère...

Il secoua doucement l'épaule de la petite, mais celle-ci ne cilla pas. Le cœur serré en voyant son état, Rivus chuchota à son oreille :

— Allez, viens avec moi. Je ne veux pas aller tout seul à la rivière. Tu pourras te blottir contre moi pour être tranquille.

Ces mots magiques amenèrent un semblant de vie chez Fallen, qui se redressa et chercha du regard ses habits et ses chaussures. L'aîné les lui apporta en remerciant tout bas tante Shona d'y avoir pensé. Elle agissait envers eux comme une seconde maman. Il lui avait laissé un mot pour la prévenir où ils allaient. Quant à leur mère, ce n'était même pas la peine.

Silencieux, les deux enfants marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie en descendant l'escalier étroit en chêne et en évitant de tourner la tête vers le salon ou la cuisine lorsqu'ils passèrent devant. Rivus ouvrit la porte en bois massif et fit signe à Fallen d'y aller. Ce qu'elle fit comme si elle était un robot. Il lui serra la main avec tendresse et ils quittèrent la cour de leur maison pour prendre la direction du nord.

Rivus avait déjà réfléchi à la question, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre leur mère. Avant que leur père fût condamné à ne plus pouvoir bouger de son lit, elle s'occupait d'eux, leur achetait tout ce qu'ils désiraient, ne leur criait pas dessus. Elle était toujours là pour leur expliquer les petites choses de la vie qui leur seraient utiles. De temps en temps, elle déposait un baiser sur leur front, mais c'était souvent quand ils partaient à l'école, par exemple.

À la maison, c'était leur père qui les prenait dans ses bras pour de longs câlins, lui qui leur racontait des histoires le soir. Lorsque la maladie avait gagné du terrain sur lui, il avait envisagé d'aller à Midgar pour tenter de se soigner... Hélas. Leurs parents avaient fait venir un médecin renommé de Costa Del Sol, et celui-ci avait annoncé que le cancer dont il souffrait était trop avancé. C'était ce que Rivus avait entendu en les espionnant, alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre où un lit médicalisé et plusieurs poternes avaient été installés pour lui.

— Dis, Riv'...

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et fixa sa sœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche depuis deux jours.

— Oui, Fally ?

— Papa... Il s'appelait Shean, c'est ça ?

— Oui... Pourquoi ?

— Pour que je ne l'oublie jamais, lui répondit-elle, l'air grave.

Rivus darda son regard lavande dans celui de la fillette. Il comprenait... bien s'il avait eu l'impression qu'elle venait de lui enfoncer un poignard en plein cœur. Il lui dit avec un sourire :

— Ne t'inquiète pas... Il veillera toujours sur nous, même là où il est.

— Hm.

— Tante Shona est là aussi.

— Elle va bientôt repartir. Maman le lui a demandé hier, argua Fallen d'une voix lugubre.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera un moyen de venir nous voir.

— Peut-être.

Rivus baissa la tête tout en continuant à marcher vers leur destination. Il désirait croire en ses mots avec force. Il le fallait. Pour tenir le coup.

oOo

O

Quelques mois passèrent avec lenteur, mais s'approchèrent inexorablement de l'été. La chaleur commençait à devenir accablante, alors l'école se terminait plus tôt dans la journée. Pour l'heure, dans la cour spacieuse d'une école en pierres rouges qui avait été retapée récemment, des enfants profitaient de leur récréation prévue à dix heures.

Rivus emmena Fallen loin des camarades avec qui elle jouait quelques minutes plus tôt, même s'il aurait voulu la laisser avec eux et ne pas avoir à lui parler. Juste avant que la cloche sonne, lui et les élèves de sa classe avaient achevé le cadeau de Fête des Mères, qui était demain. Il savait que normalement, dans la classe de Fallen, ils avaient fait la même chose.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des bancs à l'ombre du préau après avoir demandé gentiment aux enfants qui y étaient de partir parce qu'ils devaient parler de quelque chose de sérieux. Fallen, qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus, le fixa avec incompréhension. L'aîné se racla la gorge. Ses mains tenaient celles de sa sœur.

— Tu sais, le cadeau de Fête des Mères...

La fillette fronça les sourcils en le voyant au bord des larmes. Elle le pressa :

— Oui ?

— Ne l'offre pas à maman, s'il te plaît.

Fallen baissa la tête. Elle savait que Rivus ne voudrait lui donner aucune explication, alors elle lui força la main :

— Parce qu'elle a jeté ceux d'avant à la poubelle, hein ?

Le petit garçon tressaillit; il aurait voulu qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de ce fait. Les années précédentes, lorsqu'ils offraient leurs cadeaux à leur mère, celle-ci attendait quelques jours avant de s'en débarrasser. Là, elle n'aurait même pas cette délicatesse et le ferait devant eux.

— Alors tu sais...

— Je ne suis pas bête ! s'exclama Fallen qui bondit de son banc, la lèvre tremblotante. Je l'ai vue faire une fois !

— Tu veux dire l'année dernière ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Euh... Oui.

Riven ne pouvait que le supposer; Fallen n'avait que cinq ans et n'avait pas encore la notion du temps qui passe.

— Bon...

— Je vais le jeter dans la rivière où on va souvent jouer, lui dit la fillette avec gravité. De toute façon, c'est un truc moche. Je ne sais pas faire des origamis et je suis nulle en dessin...

— Comme tu veux... Moi, je vais garder ce que j'ai fait pour moi, mais le mettre dans notre cabane secrète. C'est un porte-clé.

La « cabane secrète » appartenait en fait à un vieil homme de Corel, mais il n'y venait jamais; c'était là où habitaient ses parents. Il n'avait jamais vendu la petite bâtisse à trois pièces pour des raisons sentimentales, et avait autorisé les enfants du quartier à squatter quand ils le désiraient à une seule condition : qu'ils ne cassent rien. Fallen et Rivus y allaient aussi, et chaque enfant avait son petit coin à lui. Eux, c'était dans le salon, dans un piano désaccordé.

La cloche retentit et interrompit leur discussion. Avec un gros soupir, Rivus serra sa sœur contre lui et se dépêcha d'aller se ranger avec ses camarades. La classe de Fallen restait dix minutes supplémentaires, parce qu'ils étaient sortis plus tard et qu'ils étaient en maternelle. Les enseignants et enseignantes de l'établissement veillaient à ce que toutes les classes ne viennent pas en même temps à la même heure, même si c'était une école rurale, pour éviter les accidents entre un petit de maternelle et un « grand » bien que généralement, ces derniers faisaient très attention et avaient tendance à être brutaux plutôt avec des enfants de leur âge.

Une fois seule, la fillette ne rejoignit pas ses copains et ses copines tout de suite. Même si elle avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre malgré la mort de leur père, il y avait des moments où elle avait besoin d'être un peu isolée. Sa maîtresse, qui s'appelait Jeane Solva, avait appris à ne plus s'en inquiéter comme les premières fois et à faire en sorte que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Celle-ci, qui était seule à surveiller sa classe pour l'instant, retint un soupir. Elle en avait même touché deux mots à sa mère, Danaé Valmoon. Celle-ci avait paru ne pas du tout se préoccuper de la situation, mais lui avait répondu que cela finirait par s'arranger. Cependant, Jeane n'était pas idiote : elle savait très bien que si Fallen allait mieux, ce n'était pas vraiment grâce à sa mère. Elle sentait que celle-ci n'était pas très attachée à ses enfants... mais elle n'était qu'institutrice, pas psychologue. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, et son jugement pouvait être erroné.

L'unique chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de s'alarmer et de mettre en route un possible réseau d'aide si jamais les résultats scolaires de Fallen venaient à chuter... ce qui ne s'était pas produit. Elle était toujours une bonne élève.

Son regard se porta vers d'autres enfants; Fallen s'en aperçut, et c'est tout tranquillement qu'elle repartit jouer avec ses camarades. Elle faisait une risette... mais derrière ce sourire, déjà, se cachaient beaucoup de choses.

oOo

O

_Costa Del Sol, 1990._

La chaleur était écrasante, mais heureusement, un vent frais et légèrement iodé l'apaisait un peu. Fallen laissa son frère mettre de la crème dans son dos, même si elle était un peu nerveuse. L'adolescent de treize ans écarta ses cheveux mi-longs et les repoussa devant elle. Sa voix en pleine mue la sortit de ses pensées :

— Allez, Fally, c'est agréable d'être ici, non ?

— Ce n'est pas ça..., soupira la fillette de neuf ans.

— Ah... On dirait que c'est ce dont nous a parlé maman qui te préoccupe, fit-il, soucieux.

— Oui.

Rivus étala la crème sur les omoplates.

— Tu sais... Il reste deux semaines avant qu'on rentre à la maison. On va s'habituer à sa présence. On ne l'a même pas encore rencontré ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un chic type !

— Peut-être. Excuse-moi, Riv', fit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Même si je sais que maman n'est pas vraiment une maman avec nous, elle s'occupe bien de nous. Et... je ne voudrais pas que ça change...

— Même si elle a son petit ami qui vient vivre avec nous ? Je ne pense pas. Elle tient quand même à son image, à Corel. Comme elle veut y rester, elle ne peut pas prendre le risque de nous abandonner sans s'attirer les foudres des citadins. Ça finirait par se savoir.

— C'est vrai...

Elle se retourna et se serra contre lui. Avec un petit rire amusé, Rivus l'enlaça à son tour et caressa ses cheveux.

— Allez, Fally... De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai jamais toute seule.

— Sauf quand je serai grande, bien sûr, fit-elle avec un rire clair et cristallin.

— Même quand tu seras grande, si jamais tu as des ennuis, je serai toujours là pour toi, lui dit-il avec sérieux. Sauf s'il m'arrive malheur...

— Non ! Ne parle pas de ça, s'il te plaît. Papa disait la même chose...

La voix de Fallen tremblait. Rivus se mordit la lèvre inférieure et la berça pour la calmer.

— C'est vrai... Excuse-moi...

— Fallen ! Rivus !

La fillette sentit son frère se tendre quand leur mère les appela. Zut, ils étaient bien sur la plage, tranquilles, à profiter du beau temps et de la mer ! Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ce ton un peu « snob » qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle leur parlait. Elle se releva, frotta la robe bleue pour enlever le sable qui s'y était agglutiné, et regarda sa mère... qui n'était pas seule.

Un homme habillé en noir, avec des yeux et des cheveux comme les siens et ceux de Riven, mi-longs et assez bien coiffés, les fixait sans rien dire derrière ses lunettes carrées. Une fine balafre un peu plus pâle que le reste de sa peau partait de sous son œil gauche et courait le long de sa joue pour se perdre sous la mâchoire. La fillette se fit la réflexion que cet homme avait presque les iris de la même couleur que leur père, mais ce dernier n'avait aucun frère. Elle pressentait que c'était une coïncidence. Puis de toute façon, Shean avait les cheveux bruns, pas noirs comme eux et leur mère. Des gens qui avaient des yeux couleur lavande, ils en avaient croisé à Corel, Costa Del Sol, ou dans un village dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom. Ils y avaient été en vacances l'année dernière. Alors c'était le fruit du hasard, point barre.

— Je vous présente Dylan. Ce sera mon futur compagnon, leur dit sans ambages Danaé, qui replaça une mèche noire derrière son oreille avec élégance.

Ses yeux bruns se tournèrent ensuite vers le dénommé Dylan.

— Il s'agit d'un Turk, qui travaille pour la Shinra.

Rivus comprit le message. Un frisson glacé courut le long de son échine, et il sentit que Fallen était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Dylan posa son regard sur eux et leur dit avec une voix douce :

— Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Je n'ai jamais vu votre père, même si je sais de votre mère que j'ai les mêmes yeux que lui.

— Les vôtres sont un peu plus pâles et bleus, le reprit-elle.

— Hm.

Fallen n'en avait rien à faire, en réalité; tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller se baigner et ne plus les voir. Elle n'aimait pas ce type... et elle avait l'impression que c'était réciproque ! Rivus serra un peu plus sa main et elle l'entendit déclarer :

— Je m'appelle Rivus, et ma sœur Fallen.

— Je le sais déjà.

Un long silence fila à tire-d'aile suite à cette courte discussion. Danaé finit par leur dire :

— Laissez-nous seuls, maintenant.

Fallen et Rivus ne se firent pas prier et se précipitèrent vers la mer, même s'ils sentaient le regard inquisiteur du Turk sur eux. Rivus se fit la réflexion que cet homme cachait beaucoup de choses et qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à leur mère au niveau du caractère. Ce n'était pas étonnant si elle s'était mise avec lui... Restait à savoir si leur relation allait durer.

L'adolescent souhaita juste que Fallen ne soit pas malheureuse à cause de ça.

oOo

O

La nuit était belle, c'est pourquoi en ce premier jour d'automne, Fallen et Rivus étaient dehors, dans le jardin situé derrière la maison. Assis sur des transats, ils admiraient le ciel et discutaient de choses diverses et variées. Enthousiaste, la fillette lui dit :

— J'ai hâte d'être au collège. J'aime bien notre école primaire, mais...

Elle grimaça. Rivus eut un rire.

— Mais tu n'es pas avec moi.

— Oui...

— C'est un petit collège, tu sais. Pour le lycée, je ne sais pas comment notre mère va faire. Peut-être que quand on y sera, elle nous mettra en internat...

— À Junon, je sais, répondit-elle avec douceur. Tu t'en rapproches.

L'adolescent de treize ans eut un soupir.

— Quelque part, c'est tant mieux. Mais tu seras vraiment toute seule à la maison... sauf les week-ends.

Fallen hocha la tête.

— De toute façon, il reste un an avant que ça arrive. En attendant...

— Tu vas devoir encore me supporter, frangine.

Rivus ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de la fillette, qui protesta pour la forme.

— Hé ! Arrête, j'aime pas ça ! Tu le sais en plus !

— Chuuuuut... Ils dorment. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils nous voient dehors à cette heure-là.

Fallen poussa de nouveau un soupir alors qu'elle jouait avec un brin d'herbe.

— Ils vont se marier bientôt. Bah... Dylan nous parle à peine. Donc ça va.

— C'est vrai. Il a l'air détaché.

— Hm...

Rivus prit un morceau d'herbe entre ses lèvres et souffla, ce qui attira la curiosité de sa sœur.

— Euh... Rivus, si tu essayes encore de faire chanter l'herbe...

— Je finirai bien par y arriver, grommela-t-il, boudeur.

Elle éclata de rire et lui tira la langue.

— Il faudrait déjà que tu apprennes à siffler. Tu ne sais pas le faire.

— Ah, parce que toi, tu sais ?

Fallen lui servit un sourire adorable... puis ses lèvres s'arrondirent et laissèrent échapper quelques sons timides. Admiratif, l'adolescent souffla :

— Ouah ! Comment tu fais ?

— Je t'apprendrai demain, après l'école, lui répondit-elle.

— Je rentre plus tard que toi...

— Et alors ? Il nous restera du temps.

Fallen s'étira et étouffa un bâillement. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la voûte céleste. Chaque fois qu'elle la contemplait, la fillette avait l'impression d'être avalée par l'immensité de cet espace dans lequel elle n'irait jamais. Bien trop vaste... pas fait pour elle. Elle ne deviendrait pas astronaute. Aller flirter avec les étoiles était un rêve, mais pas comme ça. Elle avait appris en sciences en plus qu'il n'y avait pas d'air... et qu'il fallait sortir de la planète. Compliqué, tout ça.

— Je vais aller me coucher.

— D'accord... Eh, Fally ?

Celle-ci, qui venait de se relever, le fixa avec étonnement. Rivus darda son regard lavande dans le sien et lui demanda avec sérieux :

— Alors, est-ce que tu sais voler dans tes rêves ?

— Euh... Parfois, avoua-t-elle avec une petite voix. Mais il faut que je m'entraîne encore.

— Tout comme le chant. Tu sais que tu peux transporter les cœurs et les âmes des autres avec ta voix ? Que tu peux les faire voler ?

Interloquée par ce compliment sorti de nulle part, la fillette rougit.

— Oh... Non.

— Ne t'arrête pas. J'adore t'entendre chanter. Papa serait fier de toi, tu sais.

La gorge de Fallen se serra. Oh oui, leur père serait peut-être heureux de les voir grandir comme ça... Rivus excellait dans tous les domaines, et c'était un gros travailleur surtout. Pas de miracle. Elle lui sourit, puis lui fit un signe de main.

— Bonne nuit, Riv'.

— Bonne nuit, petite sœur.

Après qu'elle eut tourné les talons et fut rentrée dans la maison, l'adolescent croisa les mains sur son ventre et fixa le ciel avec mélancolie. Leur père lui manquait... à Fally aussi, il en était certain. Leur vie serait mieux s'il était encore là... Il soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de réinventer le présent. Il fallait faire avec celui dans lequel ils étaient déjà, et savourer les instants heureux. Se donner la peine de les chercher.

Lorsqu'il serait au lycée, il rapporterait certaines choses de Junon à Fally. Il n'aimait pas spécialement la ville, qui était d'essence guerrière, et le peu qu'il savait d'elle et les images qu'il avait vues dans les manuels d'histoire ne l'attiraient pas du tout. Cependant, il y avait une grande bibliothèque dans le lycée où il irait peut-être, et il emprunterait des livres pour elle. Il essayerait de négocier aussi pour qu'elle suive des cours de chant à Junon en parlant avec une professeure de musique réputée de ce lycée, ce qui impliquerait qu'elle aille dans un collège qui propose l'internat. Ainsi, ils seraient ensemble en quelque sorte, et pourraient construire leur vie... comme il fallait.

Enfin... Tout ceci n'était que des rêves, il le savait bien. Danaé n'accepterait jamais que sa fille si jeune soit à Junon. Pas qu'elle s'en souciât vraiment, mais bon... Cela occasionnerait des frais « inutiles », surtout.

* * *

><p>(1) : Je n'allais pas écrire « cowboy »... Les animaux majoritaires de FF VII sont des Chocobos ! alors voilà...<p> 


	5. The child behind the maiden (Cissnei 2)

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour ^^.  
><strong>_

_**Voici la partie 2 concernant Cissnei. Merci à Melior et à Lunagarden pour leurs reviews très encourageantes ! Je tiens beaucoup à ce recueil :).  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : The child behind the maiden<span>

(Cissnei 2)

_Un mois plus tard..._

Cissnei considéra l'entrée de la Forêt Endormie avec une expression songeuse. Maintes fois, elle avait brûlé d'envie d'aller s'y perdre un peu, mais des rumeurs inquiétantes circulaient à son sujet. D'aucuns disaient que l'on n'en revenait jamais une fois que l'on y mettait les pieds, et d'autres affirmaient que la Forêt plongeait dans un profond sommeil ceux qui s'y risquaient et les transformaient en arbres. Les moins fantaisistes déclaraient que l'on retournait automatiquement sur ses pas.

Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, l'ex-Turk était encore en train de fixer l'entrée lorsqu'une clameur lui fit tourner la tête. Elle marcha jusqu'à la barrière de sécurité qui bordait l'immense trou qui formait l'entrée du village et qui abritait aussi un crâne d'une taille respectable sur lequel avait échoué un avion. Elle pâlit en reconnaissant la tignasse blonde du jeune homme qui parlait à l'un des vendeurs. Elle serra les poings et avisa les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Avalanche. Elle ne devait pas rester ici.

Sans jeter un seul regard aux curieux qui pourraient la voir agir, Cissnei rebroussa chemin jusqu'à sa tente, puis emballa le peu d'affaires personnelles qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle écrivit un mot en hâte pour Jordan, puis le laissa à l'intérieur de la tente avant de prendre un des sentiers tortueux qui serpentaient à l'extérieur du village. Elle eut bien du mal à rester invisible aux yeux d'Avalanche, et à un moment, elle crut qu'elle allait tomber et attirer leur attention. Pourtant, elle ne céda pas à la panique; elle se dépêcha de gagner la forêt – pas la Forêt Endormie – qui la conduirait au Village Glaçon.

Durant le trajet, qui la fit passer par de nombreux chemins de traverse à cause de la particularité géographique du continent – était-ce un squelette qui entravait le relief la plupart du temps ? –, l'ex Turk se posa beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi continuait-elle à fuir, au fond ? Il était vraiment peu probable qu'elle fût reconnue. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs et toujours attachés en queue de cheval. Elle avait maigri à tel point qu'elle frôlait l'anorexie. Elle portait aussi souvent des lunettes de soleil depuis qu'elle était aux fouilles...

Cissnei frissonna et se bénit d'avoir pris des vêtements chauds avant de s'enfuir. Ses bottes fourrées, ainsi que son pantalon en toile épaisse, son pull en mohair et son manteau longs lui permettaient de résister au froid de plus en plus glacial qui s'installait. Les lumières lointaines des maisons du Village Glaçon semblèrent l'accueillir à bras ouverts lorsqu'elle les aperçut, et la jeune rousse pressa le pas. Dans un état second, elle se dirigea vers l'auberge, réserva une chambre pour deux nuits et y monta s'y réfugier. Cela lui laissait aujourd'hui et demain pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Le Crépuscule acheva de mourir devant ses prunelles tandis qu'elle le contemplait par la fenêtre. Ses jupons pourpres bleuissaient de plus en plus sous l'atmosphère gelée des lieux, et la forêt de sapins offrait un côté fantastique au paysage. Cissnei ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle appréciait toujours autant ces manifestations de la nature car étrangement, elles l'apaisaient. L'espace de quelques minutes bien trop courtes.

oOo

O

Cissnei grinça des dents et continua de parcourir les grandes plaines glacées qui bordaient la falaise de Gaëa. Trois heures qu'elle s'y trouvait pour retrouver des touristes égarés... Trois fichues heures ! Où avaient-ils bien pu aller, bon sang. Elle soupira, puis réduit la vitesse de son scooter des neiges. La température était vingt degrés en dessous de zéro, mais ce n'était pas pire que dans les falaises en elle-même.

Avalanche devait s'y terrer en ce moment même, en route pour le cratère de Sephiroth. Cissnei l'avait appris alors qu'elle était loin du Village Glaçon à ce moment-là. Bien lui en avait pris de le quitter pour aller assister Holzoff, parce que le groupe avait séjourné brièvement à l'auberge... et les Turks aussi. Ces derniers n'auraient pas mis longtemps avant de découvrir qu'elle y créchait... Pour l'instant, l'ex-Turk s'estimait sauvée. Ni l'un, ni l'autre groupe ne reviendrait de sitôt.

Soudain, ses yeux furent attirés par un éclat rougeâtre provenant de sa gauche. Intriguée, elle ralentit encore l'allure, puis avisa une caverne isolée. Avec tous ces arbres, et toute cette neige, elle ne l'aurait même pas aperçue ! Lentement, elle fit demi-tour, puis s'arrêta devant l'entrée étroite. Devait-elle se risquer à aller voir ? Après tout, peut-être que les touristes égarés s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur, et que cette lueur rouge était une balise lumineuse de détresse...

Par précaution, elle avait pris son shuriken avec elle. Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais l'utiliser, mais comme elle avait été assignée à l'équipe de sauvetage du village... Cissnei soupira, puis se plaqua contre la roche gelée pour pouvoir entrer. Elle se courba aussi, sinon elle se serait ouvert le front facilement. Le boyau s'élargit au bout de quelques minutes et la fit déboucher dans une salle assez grande. La luminosité rouge provenait d'immenses stalactites qui descendaient d'un plafond écorché par l'érosion.

La jeune femme laissa son regard parcourir les lieux. Personne ici. Par contre, elle ressentait l'odeur du danger. Elle ne devait pas rester, sinon elle allait passer de vie à trépas plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Un sifflement près de son oreille, puis une chaleur sourde confirma son impression première. Cissnei se préparait à courir vers l'entrée avant de recevoir un autre sort de brasier.

Cependant, elle commit l'erreur de tourner le dos l'espace de quelques secondes; le mystérieux agresseur en profita pour se jeter sur elle et la plaquer contre la paroi glacée et suintante d'humidité. L'ex-Turk poussa un cri de surprise et fit tomber son shuriken. Elle leva les yeux vers l'inconnu – c'était assurément un homme ou une femme –, se prépara à donner un coup de genou... mais se figea au dernier moment en reconnaissant ce regard mako.

Elle pâlit et, incrédule, le laissa la dévisager avec autant d'intensité. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il avait été porté disparu pendant des années et des années ! Certaines rumeurs disaient même que son corps avait été emporté par les Profondeurs du Jugement après que Zack l'eut défait. Alors comment se pouvait-il que...

— Je te connais...

Le cœur aussi endiablé qu'une valse, Cissnei ne répondit rien face à cette affirmation. Par contre, elle détourna le regard. Fixer les autres dans les yeux... Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Jamais. Cette réaction suffit à raviver la mémoire de l'inconnu – qui ne l'était plus.

— Cette façon de fuir les regards... De porter un fardeau bien plus horrible que tous ceux que j'ai connus... Cissnei des Turks.

Pour toute réponse, sans savoir comment elle s'y était prise, la jeune rousse lui décocha une droite en plein visage, ce qui l'obligea à la lâcher et à reculer en portant la main à son nez. La colère et la honte se mélangeaient en elle, et c'est d'une voix sourde qu'elle siffla, le cœur en miettes :

— Tais-toi... Tu ne sais rien. Rien du tout, Genesis.

Aucun sourire ne fleurit sur les lèvres du Soldat, ni n'illumina son regard, qui ne cillait pas... qui continuait de la fixer.

— Peut-être.

— Que fais-tu en ces lieux ? Je...

— Tu me croyais mort ? Oh, tu n'es pas la seule. Moi aussi, je le croyais...

— Que veux...

— Ce que je veux ? la coupa-t-il encore une fois. Je l'ignore. Je sais juste que j'ai un rôle important à jouer. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi nous nous retrouvons de nouveau...

— Nous ne nous connaissons pas, lui lâcha Cissnei, le cœur battant la chamade.

Genesis eut un sourire triste, puis se rapprocha d'elle et tendit la main vers elle. Cissnei recula encore, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du tunnel par lequel elle était arrivée. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme une enfant apeurée.

— Ah, pauvre fillette perdue derrière la femme..., fit-il avec une douceur insoupçonnée chez lui.

L'ex-Turk profita du fait qu'il eût baissé sa garde pour s'enfuir loin de lui; des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle le haïssait de toute son âme. Pourquoi avait-il sorti ces mots si cruels ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi sincère ? Pourquoi se préoccupait-il d'elle ? Pourquoi...

Cissnei ne se rendit pas compte que Genesis l'avait suivie; elle ne s'aperçut pas que, alors qu'elle remontait sur son scooter des neiges, il se tapissait dans les branches épaisses d'un pin gigantesque et qu'il la regardait avec un air mélancolique. Tout comme Zack, il avait vu au-delà d'un brun de ses iris. Il avait compris... C'était tout ce qu'elle retenait de leur rencontre, tandis que ses larmes l'aveuglaient et faillirent la précipiter dans les bras de la mort plusieurs fois durant sa conduite.

oOo

O

Cissnei regarda le miracle s'opérer lorsque la Rivière de la Vie jaillit des profondeurs de Gaïa, à divers endroits de la planète, afin de contrer le Météore dont la mission était de tous les exterminer. Cloud et ses compagnons étaient parvenus à leurs fins... et Sephiroth avait été défait. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant; elle savait que ce n'était pas fini. Quant à Genesis, elle ne l'avait plus revu. Avait-il été rattrapé par la Deepground, organisation secrète montée par Hojo ? Oui, Cissnei en avait beaucoup appris au cours de ces derniers mois, et ce bien avant tout le monde. Ses sources, elle les tenait de Holzoff, qui était son seul allié dans son existence. Comment était-il lui-même au courant ? Sincèrement, Cissnei l'ignorait, et n'en avait rien à faire.

Lorsqu'elle fixa de nouveau le ciel, il n'était plus rouge; non, il luisait de vie, de cette essence qui pouvait autant guérir que tuer. Le sang de la Planète, qu'ils avaient tant exploité – pas seulement la Shinra. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi, Gaïa leur venait en aide. Le pardon était accessible à tous. Y compris à elle, la femme sans repère, qui continuait de fuir jusqu'à sa propre ombre.

Pourtant, la jeune rousse ne l'acceptait pas encore. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour cela ? Combien de vies ? Prise d'un frisson, elle finit par fermer la fenêtre de sa petite chambre nue. Le Village Glaçon, été comme hiver, ne se déparait pas de son manteau virginal. Cela convenait à Cissnei, qui avait l'impression que la neige endormait ses blessures intimes tout comme elle veillait sur celles de la Planète à cet endroit. Comme le Cratère Nord.

Songeuse, elle regretta de ne pas avoir fait l'acquisition d'un appareil photo. Il lui aurait bien servi, en ces moments de solitude et d'ennui. Machinalement, elle se saisit du petit pendentif ce cygne, qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle était partie du Village des Ossements. Maintes fois, elle avait cherché à s'en débarrasser, et maintes fois, elle avait reporté cet instant. Finalement, elle avait rejeté complètement cette idée lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que d'une certaine manière, le bijou apaisait son âme. Même si elle ignorait comment.

Cissnei se posta de nouveau devant la fenêtre après avoir fait un aller-retour dans la petite pièce. Elle se serait bien risquée à partir de cet endroit, mais elle ne le désirait pas. Si jamais elle tombait sur les Turks, même si la Shinra était démantelée, ils veilleraient à l'exécuter au nom de leur code d'honneur. À ce mot, Cissnei fut prise d'un rire triste. L'honneur... un bien vilain terme dans la bouche d'un ou d'une Turk, qui ne voulait strictement rien dire.

Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'une femme d'un certain âge rentra dans sa chambre et déposa un plateau de nourriture. Cissnei avait demandé ce service à la femme de l'aubergiste, qui lui avait donné un gîte et un couvert permanent en échange de menus services. Elle ne souhaitait pas manger avec les autres occupants de l'auberge afin d'éviter toute question dérangeante sur sa présence dans ce coin perdu. Même au bout de quelques mois, les langues de vipère pouvaient aller bon train.

La jeune femme remercia son hôtesse, qui partit aussitôt, puis elle se saisit d'un morceau de brioche qu'elle grignota sans grande conviction. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, mais elle avait pris cette mauvaise habitude depuis qu'elle avait démissionné de la Shinra. De toute manière, pour le peu d'activités qu'elle faisait en ce moment... Cela ne lui nuirait pas.

Lorsqu'elle travaillait au sein de l'organisation des Turks, Cissnei faisait toujours attention à avoir une alimentation équilibrée. En fait, en tout point, elle était réglée comme une horloge. Elle se cachait derrière cette façade, et Tseng n'avait jamais été dupe. La jeune rousse le soupçonnait de connaître quelques bribes de son passé, étant donné que c'était Legend, le fondateur des Turks, qui l'avait trouvée à l'orphelinat de Junon. Malgré tout, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. C'était mieux ainsi.

Elle soupira, puis concentra son attention sur son plateau-repas. Rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à avaler une seule bouchée. Elle reposa sa brioche, et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras plaqués sur sa poitrine. Peut-être que dans une heure, elle pourrait manger sans avoir la nausée. Cissnei ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

oOo

O

Cissnei saisit avec reconnaissance le bol de chocolat chaud que lui tendit Holzoff, puis accepta son invitation de s'asseoir sur les peaux d'ours installées sur le plancher de sa petite cabane, près du feu. Elle souffla sur sa tasse, puis huma l'odeur agréable des épices que le vieil homme avait ajoutées à la boisson. Il s'installa en face d'elle, puis lui demanda :

— Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Rekka (1) ?

À lui aussi, Cissnei avait menti sur son identité, même s'il l'en soupçonnait. Tout comme Jordan, il respectait son silence. Par contre, il l'informait de tout ce qu'il se passait à la Shinra, sur Gaïa... sans qu'elle lui demande quoi que ce soit. C'était une manière discrète de lui apporter son aide. Elle but une gorgée de son chocolat, puis lui répondit :

— Oui. Je voulais en savoir plus sur Edge.

Le vieil homme la regarda avec un air étonné, tout en sirotant sa boisson. Ses iris gris-bleu sondèrent la jeune rousse pendant quelques minutes.

— Hm... Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

— Pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom ?

— Parce que la ville est au bord du désert qui entoure Midgar.

— Je pensais que les habitants auraient voulu couper toute attache avec la ville-pizza..., fit-elle, songeuse.

— C'est ce qu'ils désirent, mais en choisissant « Edge », c'est une manière douce pour eux de tourner la page, sans renier le passé. C'est une façon de voir les choses assez sage.

— Peut-être...

Cissnei but avec lenteur son bol; beaucoup de détails lui échappaient, à vrai dire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle vivait depuis trop longtemps coupée du monde, comme une recluse. Holzoff frotta sa tignasse argentée et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Pourtant, l'ex-Turk pouvait sentir à quel point il était attentif au moindre de ses gestes et de ses mots.

— Dis-moi, Rekka... Comptes-tu aller là-bas ?

Un peu surprise par la question, la jeune femme mit du temps avant de répondre en secouant la tête :

— Non, ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

— Tu devrais.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua-t-elle un peu brusquement.

Holzoff lui adressa un sourire amusé et désigna du doigt son pendentif.

— Il m'est avis que quelque chose t'attend dans cette ville. Ceci t'appartient, mais tu dois récupérer autre chose.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Ce cygne doit déployer ses ailes.

Cissnei le fixa avec ahurissement. Que lui chantait-il donc, là ?

— Ce bijou, où l'as-tu trouvé ?

— Au village des Ossements..., commença-t-elle à dire.

— Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de savoir d'où il vient, à qui il appartenait ? À Edge, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider.

La jeune rousse soupira, abandonna sa tasse et laissa son regard se perdre au loin tandis qu'elle lui rétorquait :

— La seule chose qui m'attend là-bas, c'est la mort. Vos intentions sont louables, et vous en savez beaucoup plus sur moi que vous ne le laissez paraître. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

— Et si c'était ta seule option, Rekka ? Vas-tu pouvoir continuer longtemps à fuir ? Est-ce mieux que de trouver la réponse à tes questions, même si la mort t'attend au tournant ? Est-ce une vie que de passer ton temps à courir et à te perdre de plus en plus loin ?

Les paroles du vieil homme frappèrent Cissnei en plein cœur. Elle serra instinctivement son pendentif dans l'une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre se serrait contre son ventre. C'était ce que son cœur lui susurrait depuis le début, mais elle ne l'avait jamais écouté. Le destin se chargeait donc de prendre des mesures plus radicales pour la mettre en face de ses responsabilités. D'eux-même, ses bras finirent par se croiser sur sa poitrine. Cissnei tremblait, mais ce n'était pas de froid. Doucement, elle souffla :

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

— C'est à toi seule de répondre à cette question, Rekka, lui fit-il.

— Je vois...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cissnei sortait de chez Holzoff pour rentrer au village, le cœur en proie à de nombreux tourments. L'issue était inévitable : elle devrait retourner à ses racines pour mieux se retrouver, même si elle y perdrait bien plus que le peu d'humanité qu'il restait en elle. Elle ne vit pas le regard triste que portait le vieil homme sur elle, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le paysage immaculé bordant les falaises de Gaëa.

* * *

><p>(1) : C'est le nom de son arme.<p> 


	6. Réveil (Nero & Genesis)

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour,**_

**_Oui, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de publier ce sixième chapitre. Il est bourré d'informations, et n'a pas été facile à écrire. Il s'agit de la première partie de l'histoire de Nero et Genesis. A la base, il ne devait y avoir que deux chapitres sur eux, mais en fait, il y en aura trois. Décidément...  
><em>**

**_Les événements se situent donc juste après DoC. Merci à Lunagarden et à Cracotte16 pour leurs reviews, ainsi que pour la mise en favoris. Je remercie aussi PetiteSaki pour la mise en favoris :)._**

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Par contre, Mes OC sont à moi.<br>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Réveil<span>

(Nero & Genesis)

_Un mois après le démantèlement de Deepground..._

Dans le ventre d'un aven issu de l'affrontement entre la WRO et la Deepground, un homme au corps désarticulé sur un rocher isolé. De l'eau autour. Une source souterraine qui coule paisiblement. Des stalactites tout autour de lui. Et des stalagmites, dont quatre soutiennent une sorte de bulle à la peau un peu opaque. Une prison magique, élaborée pour enfermer un homme trahi, manipulé par ses pairs. Un homme... qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Ce n'était pas Sephiroth. Ce dernier était mort dès l'instant où il avait affirmé qu'il ne serait jamais un souvenir. Jenova n'avait rien pu faire contre cela. Minerva seule sait ce qu'il est advenu de l'esprit du Grand Guerrier qui devint le Cauchemar.

Soudain, l'endroit vibra comme si une vague invisible s'était propagée. Des ondes crevèrent l'espace pour se matérialiser en vagues modulations lumineuses autour du corps de cet homme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige. Si auparavant, ils avaient un léger reflet argenté, ce n'était plus le cas. La raison en était mystérieuse. La bulle-prison fut touchée par ce phénomène intriguant et sa peau lisse tremblota. Elle se para d'un rouge pourpre, et son occupant ouvrit les yeux. Il serait bientôt libre.

La bulle reprit une couleur bleue apaisante... jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière aveuglante enfle en son sein. Elle se replia sur elle-même comme si elle refermait ses pétales... et en gerbes violentes, explosa comme un Soleil en fin de vie.

Le prisonnier se retrouva sur un genou, le manteau déchiré par endroits. Avec lenteur, il marcha jusqu'à ce corps échoué entouré de deux katanas-gunblades. Leurs lames luisaient sous une Pleine Lune masquée par un voile de nuages gris perle. L'homme se baissa et souleva l'inconscient comme s'il ne pesait guère plus lourd qu'un fétu de paille. Un pied posé sur la roche glacée, il contempla le ciel en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un lâchât ces quelques mots d'une voix rauque :

— Il n'est pas venu l'heure du sommeil d'éther.

Son regard perçant injecté de Mako était hanté par un rouge pourpre familier. Il fixa le corps inanimé qu'il tenait contre lui et ajouta, laconique :

— Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire... mon frère. (1)

Un sourire fleurit sur ses traits. En tant qu'âme, il avait eu un mal fou à posséder ce prisonnier qui avait été exploité par la Deepground sans le détruire à cause de sa nature profonde. Son véritable propriétaire sommeillait toujours, mais son éveil était proche. Ce n'était qu'un d'emprunt.

L'âme du Tsviet Nero se concentra pour permettre à l'aile de Genesis Rhapsodos de sortir. Celle-ci se replia devant eux, puis se déploya sur toute sa longueur. Elle avait grandi depuis sa naissance. Nero Le Sable pouvait le constater. D'un seul battement, elle les propulsa tous les deux vers le ciel, vers cette lune laiteuse qui les contemplait. Il effectua un demi arc de cercle, puis s'envola pour remonter vers le nord du continent. Il ignorait où aller... mais ce n'était pas grave.

Tout ce que Nero désirait, c'était rendre la vie à son frère. Lorsqu'il avait capturé Genesis aux abords de Modeoheim, après une tentative de fuite, il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Pour ses ex-coéquipiers, Azul et Rosso, il n'en était pas certain... Genesis leur avait donné du fil à retordre dès l'instant où lui et Weiss l'avaient ramené dans les sous-sols de la Deepground, juste après sa défaite contre Zack. Déjà, le manipulateur de feu avait refusé de faire partie de cette quatorzième force armée secrète en décrétant qu'il poursuivait un autre but.

Les Restrictors l'avaient donc enfermé dans une prison scellée dont il était arrivé à sortir un ou deux ans après. Ils avaient volé ses cellules pour les injecter aux Tsviets, sauf à Weiss, qui était le seul à ne pas avoir goûté à l'héritage de Jenova. Après son évasion Genesis avait parcouru Gaïa pendant quelque temps, et s'était tapi à Modeoheim... C'était là que Nero, Rosso et Azul l'avaient retrouvé. Ils l'avaient ramené dans l'enfer de Deepground, puis incarcéré dans une prison plus puissante, dans les entrailles de Midgar. Elle avait tenu bon jusqu'à aujourd'hui... jusqu'à ce que Nero le Sable parvienne à se réfugier en Genesis.

L'aile de ce dernier battit plus vigoureusement; Nero fut rassuré. Il avait craint que son emprisonnement le pénalisât. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit à peu près sûr pour réfléchir à sa situation... et aussi au moyen de ramener Weiss. Cela n'allait pas être une mince tâche.

Hojo, lorsqu'il possédait encore Weiss, avait neutralisé son corps charnel. Il avait survécu en se fondant à ses propres ténèbres, qui absorbaient tout sauf quelques petites choses. Ironique, non ?

L'esprit de Genesis s'agita un peu, ce qui inquiéta le Tsviet. Si jamais il se réveillait alors qu'ils étaient en plein vol... il était mal. Il n'avait pas envie de tuer le Soldier pour prendre définitivement son corps ! Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était ramener Weiss... le seul être qu'il eût jamais aimé. Celui pour qui il avait accepté de massacrer tant d'innocents...

Ce jour ne semblait pas encore être arrivé; Nero soupira de soulagement de sentir son hôte se « rendormir ». Nibelheim... Plus vite il y serait, mieux cela irait pour lui. L'aile noire prit un rythme régulier, mais pas trop rapide pour que le Tsviet puisse voler sans s'épuiser trop vite.

oOo

O

Nero déposa doucement le corps de Weiss sur le lit d'une des chambre à l'étage du Manoir. Il n'aimait pas trop cet endroit, qui était lugubre et commençait à être délabré, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait tout de même changé les draps et fait un semblant de ménage dans la pièce avant, histoire que son frère ne soit pas trop mal installé.

Il s'assit sur une chaise tout en massant son épaule – pardon, celle de Genesis. Demander à l'aile de rentrer lui avait pris un peu de temps, et surtout beaucoup de contorsions. C'était ça, de ne pas être maître d'un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas... Il fixa son frère, toujours figé dans son sommeil éternel. Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il sentait les pulsations du cœur de l'Immaculé, ainsi que son souffle. Le virus que lui avaient injecté les Restrictors si jamais leur chef venait à mourir ne l'avait pas tué. Nero en connaissait la raison.

_Hojo._

Il serra les dents. Ce menteur lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui ramener Weiss. Peuh ! Promesse non tenue. Il ne désirait que réveiller Oméga et en prendre le contrôle. Enfin, au moins, en possédant le corps de Weiss, il avait éradiqué le virus. Juste avant d'être confronté à Avalanche lors de la crise du Météore, le scientifique fou s'était injecté des cellules de Jenova pour faire survivre sa conscience si jamais il était vaincu. Bien que Weiss soit « pur » et non touché par Jenova, Hojo s'était fondu en lui en utilisant le flux de la Rivière de la Vie... comme le faisait Jenova, en somme.

_Elle et Hojo sont de véritables poisons que la Rivière ne peut pas assimiler en elle. Leurs consciences subsistent. La chair de Jenova est immortelle, qui plus est._

Il le savait, puisqu'il recelait aussi une part de son héritage. Un sourire fatigué fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas « pur » contrairement à son frère, loin de là. Ils s'opposaient avec perfection. Pourtant, Weiss l'aimait, s'était toujours occupé de lui... et devoir agir envers Hojo comme s'il parlait bel et bien à son frère l'avait révulsé...

Nero se releva, puis sortit de la pièce. Il était temps de se rendre dans le laboratoire secret de ce manoir, ainsi que sa bibliothèque. Il aurait un début de piste pour ramener son frère à la vie, et récupérer son corps. Après tout, la chair de Jenova était immortelle... et peut-être que ses propres ténèbres et son pouvoir les avaient sauvegardées au sein d'elles à l'instant où Hojo l'avait « tué ». Le tout était de savoir comment inverser le processus... si c'était bien ainsi que ces événements s'étaient déroulés.

Le ventre du Tsviet se tordit – au sens figuré du terme. Si jamais ce n'était pas la bonne explication, alors il risquait d'être coincé dans le corps de Genesis pour toujours. Ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Ce dernier chercherait à l'éjecter de toute façon... et rien que par amour pour Weiss, Nero serait capable d'annihiler l'esprit du Soldier. Un autre crime sur sa conscience... Genesis n'était pas un monstre. Pourrait-il devenir un allié pour lui et Weiss ?

Il fixa les vêtements de son hôte. Pas en très bon état, hélas. Le manteau qu'il portait était déchiré surtout du côté droit, et ses pans étaient reliés par des lanières rouges d'un cuir résistant. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas un manteau de combat. Quant à la tenue de Soldier... Non, vraiment, Genesis avait besoin d'un bain et de revêtir un nouvel uniforme. Sauf que ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ces choses aussi primaires qui ne le concernaient pas. Sauf peut-être pour l'odeur corporelle...

Nero plissa le nez. Non. Il fallait qu'il aille prendre une douche. Genesis ne lui en voudrait pas de ça... enfin, il l'espérait.

oOo

O

_Six mois plus tard..._

Nero referma avec un claquement sec le volumineux rapport sur les cellules S rédigé par Hojo. À la base, il ne comptait pas le lire, mais il avait cédé à la curiosité. Hojo parlait d'endroits naturels sur Gaïa où l'on pouvait trouver de la Mako à l'état cristallisé. C'était quelque chose d'assez rare, surtout depuis que la Shinra s'était emparée de Gaïa ainsi que de cette source d'énergie, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que cela avait attiré son attention.

Des cristaux de Mako pouvaient renfermer des renseignements très précieux pour qui savait les décrypter. Un peu comme la pierre, sauf qu'elle enregistrait la mémoire d'un monde à un instant T. Un jour, au Soldier, il avait eu un cours intéressant sur la géologie, mais aussi sur les propriétés de la Mako cristallisée... Après tout, elle n'était que la matérialisation de la Rivière de la Vie, là où se rendaient les âmes des morts... et aussi d'où en sortaient de nouvelles, purifiées de leur existence précédente. Ainsi perdurait le cycle du temps et de l'évolution.

Songeur, le Tsviet rangea le document dans le rayon adéquat – enfin à peu près, vu le monstrueux bordel créé par Sephiroth quand onze ans plus tôt, il s'était calfeutré ici après les révélations bouleversantes qu'il avait eues en regardant les sarcophages de Mako du Réacteur au Mont Nibel. Genesis y était, d'ailleurs... et avait eu le mauvais goût d'intervenir. Cependant, contrairement à ce dont se souvenait Zack, il était arrivé après que l'argenté se fut défoulé avec Masamune, donc après sa première crise existentielle.

Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais tout naturellement, avait rajouté de l'huile sur le feu... sans pour autant être responsable de la folie de Sephiroth. Il était déjà trop tard à ce moment-là (2). L'homme aux longs cheveux d'argent avait basculé dans les griffes de Jenova, qui avait profité de ses doutes pour pénétrer dans son esprit, surtout qu'il était très proche de son corps. Genesis avait aussi eu la mauvaise idée de lui demander des cellules S pour le guérir alors qu'il voyait que Sephiroth ne semblait pas lui-même. Pour la défense du manipulateur de feu, il était rongé par son propre mal et avait sous-estimé la gravité de ce que venait d'apprendre Sephiroth... Zack, quant à lui, était à demi-conscient à ce moment précis, car il avait été assommé par un sort de feu de Genesis. Lorsqu'il avait pu enfin bouger, Sephiroth avait quitté les lieux. Le 1st Class lui avait jeté un regard énigmatique avant de sortir à son tour.

Nero savait tout ceci, car il avait eu accès à une partie de la mémoire de Genesis. Donc c'était de son point de vue qu'il connaissait ces événements... mais ils lui paraissaient plausibles. Un petit sifflement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il devait se rendre au Mont Nibel, il le sentait. Là-bas, il trouverait le prochain indice pour retrouver l'esprit de Weiss. Par contre, rien que le fait de sortir sans prendre le corps son frère le révulsait... mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'aurait pas le courage de le transporter jusque-là.

Au cours de ces derniers mois, Nero avait exploré en long, en large et en travers le Manoir ainsi que sa bibliothèque et son laboratoire souterrain. Il avait même fouillé l'ancienne cachette de Vincent Valentine ! Mis à part ces quelques données sur les propriétés de la Mako cristallisée, il n'avait rien trouvé de probant...

Soudain, un petit livre rouge attira son attention. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant, puisqu'il ne consultait cette section de la bibliothèque que depuis peu de temps, et que l'ouvrage était masqué par un pavé plus imposant. Nero secoua la tête. Il n'était pas Genesis, la poésie et le théâtre ne l'intéressaient pas. Déjà, que faisait cet exemplaire de Loveless ici ? Un flash provenant de la mémoire de son hôte le renseigna : juste avant de partir à Banora, Genesis était repassé à Nibelheim et avait déposé son livre ici. Pourquoi ? Les souvenirs du Soldier ne lui dirent rien de plus.

Nero se saisit du petit livre rouge, puis le glissa dans une besace accrochée à son pantalon – enfin, celui du Manipulateur de feu. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le garder. Genesis le réclamerait sans doute lorsque le Tsviet le libérerait de son emprise...

_Je dois aller au Mont Nibel._

Il quitta les lieux sans même ranger quelques livres comme il avait eu l'occasion de le faire au cours de ces derniers mois. Par contre, avant de prendre la route pour le réacteur, il devait se reposer et s'entraîner plus assidûment contre les bestioles du manoir. Il ne s'habituait pas au corps de Genesis et il devait maîtriser ses capacités physiques s'il devait affronter des monstres plus imposants que ceux de son gîte temporaire.

oOo

O

_Un mois plus tard..._

Tous les caissons étaient éventrés. Tous sans exception, ce qui signifiait que les Soldiers devenus monstres qu'ils contenaient s'étaient dispersés dans la nature depuis longtemps. Nero le savait pertinemment, puisque la Deepground en avait cueilli quelques-uns. Cependant, voir ce « spectacle » de « cercueils vides » lui arrachait des frissons. Il demeurait hypersensible malgré son pouvoir monstrueux et sa condition de Tsviet. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il ne maîtrisait pas son élément, du moins en partie.

Le regard de Genesis fixa la porte ouverte en haut des escaliers de fer. Ils menaient à la chambre de Jenova et aussi au cœur du Réacteur. Nero, au sein du corps du Soldier, était curieux. Il lui ordonna d'avancer, non sans s'inquiéter un peu.

Depuis quelques nuits, il avait l'impression que Genesis était « conscient ». Pourtant, le fait qu'il ne cherche pas à l'éjecter de son corps le déstabilisait. Il n'avait pas non plus tenté de communiquer avec lui. Il le laissait faire... que voulait-il ? Nero se méfiait. Il connaissait la réputation du Manipulateur de feu : même s'il était très impulsif, il savait utiliser cet inconvénient pour être fourbe et rusé. Il aimait bien se faire remarquer et soignait ses mises en scène... Sauf que là, était-ce le cas ? Genesis était si imprévisible...

D'un pas lent, il monta les marches glacées, même s'il ne pouvait pas le sentir avec ses bottes épaisses. Il ne faisait que le supputer.

_Je ne trouverai rien dans la chambre de Jenova..._

Pourtant, le Tsviet pénétra dans la pièce sans hésitation. Toute inhibition avait disparu. Il n'aimait toujours pas l'endroit, mais c'était comme s'il avait franchi une barrière invisible.

À travers les yeux Mako du Soldier, Nero observa les tuyaux qui jaillissaient du sol. Ils lui faisaient penser aux boyaux d'une quelconque entité. Son regard s'attarda sur les bidons emplis d'énergie Mako. Une signalisation familière, cachée par des bandes rayées jaunes et noires, informait que ces bidons étaient radioactifs. C'était un des inconvénients de manipuler la Mako : au bout d'un moment, si elle demeurait trop longtemps enfermée, elle pouvait se « dégénérer » et devenir plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était de l'ordre de la fission nucléaire d'après ce qu'il avait appris quand il n'était qu'un simple Soldier.

Il savait que sous le sarcophage qui avait jadis abrité la Calamité des Cieux s'étendait le vide... même s'il y avait une passerelle intermédiaire. Là où avaient chuté Zack et Sephiroth pendant leur combat final, tandis que le Général était venu « libérer » sa « Mère »... Renseignements qu'il avait obtenus en tant que Tsviet lorsqu'il était à la Deepground.

_Ah, que de souffrances apportées par Jenova... mais aussi par la Shinra._

Le regard de Nero se durcit. Il n'en serait pas là sans cette maudite compagnie. Il avança jusqu'au caisson de stase où pendaient encore quelques câbles et débris organiques. Une légère odeur acide envahit ses narines. Ou âcre, il ne savait trop. En tout cas, elle lui donnait la nausée. C'était la Mako, bien entendu...

C'est alors qu'un éclat attira son attention. Il lui blessa les prunelles, qui papillonnèrent quelques secondes. Nero grogna. Il se pencha vers la source de lumière. C'est avec perplexité qu'il ramassa une matéria de Vie Max. Ça, alors... Qu'est-ce que faisait une telle matéria en ce lieu ? Quelle ironie, quand on savait que le caisson avait hébergé une entité qui avait causé la mort et la désolation !

Avec circonspection, Nero la prit et la rangea dans la besace de Genesis. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose qui le guiderait. Il doutait fortement qu'une matéria Vie Max ramenât Weiss. Après, peut-être que celle-ci possédait des propriétés inconnues ? Ou lorsqu'il essayerait de l'utiliser sur l'Immaculé, se produirait-il quelque chose de spécial ?

_Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir._

Déterminé, le Tsviet refit le trajet en sens inverse en prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur la plaque à terre où était écrit « Jenova ». La moitié des caractères était effacée, comme si une érosion intensive s'était acharnée dessus pendant onze ans, mais Nero se sentait mal à l'aise tout de même. Superstitieux ? Peut-être l'était-il devenu à force...

oOo

O

Un soupir de découragement franchit les lèvres de Nero; non, cela ne donnait rien du tout ! Il avait épuisé le potentiel de la matéria et le sien à force de l'utiliser sur son frère ! Il ne s'attendait pas à son réveil, certes, mais il ne s'était rien passé de spécial non plus. La matéria se « rechargerait » d'ici vingt-quatre heures, mais...

_Pas l'ombre d'un indice !_

De rage, le Tsviet la balança à travers la pièce. Voilà qu'il en perdait son sang-froid et en venait à se conduire comme l'homme dont il possédait le corps ! La petite boule de Mako solidifiée percuta un mur, puis fit plusieurs bonds sur le sol en pierre en émettant une musique cristalline. Elle s'immobilisa aux pieds de Nero – pardon, de Genesis –, comme pour venir le narguer.

C'est alors que la vision de Nero vacilla; il fut obligé de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son frère en se tenant la tête. La présence de Genesis fut plus tangible. Le Tsviet pouvait presque sentir la chaleur élémentale de l'esprit du guerrier.

_Le feu... C'est son élément après tout, comme les ténèbres forment le mien._

Néanmoins, il était inquiet : que lui voulait Genesis après tout ce temps ? Nero se rendit compte que si le Soldier ne s'était pas encore manifesté, c'était qu'il y avait une excellente raison. Du calcul de sa part ? Un frisson glacé le saisit malgré la chaleur de l'esprit du guerrier. Elle semblait envelopper la froideur des ténèbres de son âme maudite. La réponse qu'il attendait ne tarda pas à se faire sentir en lui, car Genesis lui parla de manière mentale :

— [Imposteur sous la contrainte. As-tu donc oublié toutes les leçons enseignées à propos des matérias ?]

Nero ne répondit pas. Le ton du guerrier, bien que las, semblait toujours empreint d'une certaine suffisance.

— [Je vois... Les matérias ne sont pas seulement les réceptacles du pouvoir de Gaïa et de la Déesse, Tsviet.]

Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais oui ! La géologie... Il pouvait étudier la matéria en tant que simple cristal de Mako ! Il fallait qu'il l'examine selon des critères bien plus terre-à-terre ! C'était logique !

— [Je vois que tu as compris. Cependant, tu ne peux le faire ici. Tu dois te rendre dans un endroit où il y a un laboratoire secret. Tu devras te faire aider par un géologue.]

Nero grommela; il avait bien besoin de ça ! Il voulait éviter justement que les habitants de Gaïa soupçonne son existence – enfin, celle de Genesis. Ironique, ce dernier entendit ses échos mentaux, car il lui rétorqua :

— [Je sais me déguiser. Tu peux le faire à ma place, vu que tu occupes mon corps pour l'instant. Comment crois-tu que j'ai fait pour survivre pendant ma désertion?]

Évidemment... Genesis ne s'était pas contenté de se cacher. Il avait dû être contraint de se déguiser pour pénétrer dans certaines villes. Il y avait certaines choses dont il ne pouvait pas charger ni ses clones, ni ceux qui avaient accepté de le suivre dans sa désertion. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cet échange à sens unique, Nero lui parla :

— [Je vais aller dans la forêt du Village Fusée. Il s'y trouve un laboratoire souterrain et désaffecté inconnu des habitants.]

— [Je le sais. Il s'agissait d'une de mes cachettes.]

_Ah._

Décidément, Le Manipulateur de feu était un homme bien plus prévoyant qu'il ne le montrait. D'une voix mentale autoritaire, celui-ci poursuivit :

— [Cet endroit devrait faire l'affaire. Trouve un géologue au Village des Ossements et ramène-le. Avant, transporte ton frère jusqu'au laboratoire. Tu ne peux pas le laisser seul dans ce manoir sinistre et puant la corruption.]

— [C'est évident.]

Genesis se retira aussi brusquement qu'il était venu. Nero ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il se sentait glacé de l'intérieur même s'il percevait la flamme lointaine qui symbolisait l'esprit du Soldier. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier lui parle... et l'aide. Oui, il ne pouvait pas voir les choses autrement. Cela n'augurait rien de bon de son point de vue. Si Genesis agissait ainsi envers lui, c'était qu'il lui exigerait quelque chose en retour.

_Il ne peut pas être bienveillant envers moi, ni mon frère ! Après tout, c'est nous qui l'avons amené à Deepground !_

Nero jeta un coup d'œil vers la matéria, qu'il finit par ramasser, puis fixa Weiss. L'espoir bourgeonnait au sein de son cœur. Il pourrait bientôt ramener son cher frère à la vie... Oui, même s'il devait y laisser la sienne.

oOo

O

_Deux mois plus tard..._

Avec beaucoup d'attention et de délicatesse, Joshua Groundstone (3) versa quelques gouttes d'une solution composée de deux acides, gallique et tannique, d'alun. Il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen-là pour tenter de raviver l'encre pâlie ou à demi effacée du document, qui avait été rédigé par un Cetra. Il en mettrait sa main à couper !

Le groupe Feyther (4) requérait ses lumières pour déchiffrer ce document. D'après certains membres, le poème Loveless y serait évoqué. D'aucuns savaient que ce dernier était aussi d'origine Cetra... mais là, si ce parchemin parlait bel et bien de Loveless, cela ouvrait des perspectives plutôt intéressantes.

L'homme rabattit une mèche brune et ondulée derrière son oreille. Une perle de sueur coula le long de sa tempe et se perdit dans le col de sa chemise marron. Il faisait une chaleur d'enfer au sein de sa tente. Il aurait bien voulu posséder plus de matériel, travailler avec l'optique plutôt que la chimie, mais bon... ses moyens étaient très limités. La Shinra s'était désintéressée depuis longtemps d'eux et du village. Il y avait eu un bref regain juste avant la crise du Météore, lorsque Avalanche était passée par ici pour accéder à la Forêt Endormie, puis à Ajito.

Après... rien. La Shinra n'était plus depuis quatre ans, maintenant. Il y a deux années de cela, les Géostigmates avaient tué beaucoup d'habitants du village, ce qui avait encore plus réduit leur marge de manœuvre pour trouver des objets rares et utiles. Joshua, quant à lui, avait intégré Feyther sept ans plus tôt. Il avait accepté d'aider Avalanche et de leur expliquer comment dénicher la Harpe Lunaire, car ces hommes et ces femmes étaient bien les seuls à ce moment-là à pouvoir sauver la Planète. Il l'avait ressenti au sein de ses tripes.

Il attendit plusieurs heures avant d'oser une nouvelle application de la solution sur le vieil ouvrage. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à le détruire ! Tant de secrets s'évaporeraient en fumée... Concentré sur sa tâche, il sursauta et faillit lâcher l'instrument qui lui servait à imbiber le parchemin doucement lorsqu'un inconnu vêtu d'une cape blanche pénétra dans sa tente. Il portait aussi des lunettes de soleil, mais ne cachait pas son visage, ni ses cheveux d'un roux chaleureux.

— Oh... Bonjour.

Le nouveau venu le salua d'un signe de tête. Joshua se redressa et abandonna sa pipette sur un plateau métallique posé sur la table. Il retira ses gants pour lui serrer la main.

— Je m'excuse d'être aussi impoli, mais je suis venu vous voir pour une raison urgente et je n'ai pas le temps de me présenter correctement.

Le géologue leva un sourcil perplexe. Voilà qui était expéditif. Méfiant, il lui demanda :

— Pas quelque chose d'illégal, j'espère ?

Il aurait voulu savoir si c'était dangereux pour la vie d'autrui, mais il n'avait pas osé. Après tout, il était un géologue lambda du Village des Ossements aux yeux de beaucoup de gens, et pas un membre du groupe Feyther ! Il frotta le bracelet tressé de son poignet et que la manche de sa chemise cachait; quatre fils de soie ayant une nuance de vert bien précise se mêlaient à un cinquième, noir, et à un sixième, de couleur argentée, qui formait le motif unique d'une plume. La créatrice de ces bracelets lui avait dit un jour le nom de ces nuances, mais très franchement, il ne les avait pas retenus. Pour lui, c'était un ornement que portaient tous les membres de Feyther. Signe discret, mais suffisamment distinctif.

La voix grave et mélodieuse de l'inconnu l'arracha à ses pensées :

— Non. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide, mais ce n'est pas pour faire du mal à quiconque.

Joshua se détendit un peu. Néanmoins, ses iris brun noisette continuèrent de le fixer avec circonspection.

— Que voulez-vous de moi ?

— Que vous examiniez une matéria au niveau de sa structure géologique. Préparez vos affaires, il faut que nous allions aux abords du Village Fusée, dans un laboratoire secret.

L'inconnu s'était exprimé à mi-voix pour ne pas se faire entendre d'oreilles indiscrètes. Les pans des tentes n'étouffaient pas tous les bruits, loin de là, autant ceux de l'extérieur que ceux de l'intérieur... Joshua eut un mouvement de recul; et si ce type était un Turk venu le chercher pour l'enfermer dans un de ces laboratoires infernaux, où l'on expérimentait des virus sur les êtres humains et leur en faisait créer !? Sans parler des anticorps qui allaient avec ?! Deux membres du groupe avaient subi ces horreurs, dont une proche de mourir ! La nièce de Shona Keelarrow, la fondatrice de Feyther...

C'est alors que le visiteur posa la main sur son cœur à plat, inclina la tête, et lâcha un serment familier :

— Rien ni personne ne vous touchera, y compris moi. Je me porte garant de votre sécurité et je vous défendrai au péril de ma vie.

— Vous... Vous êtes un Soldier ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Ce serment était propre à tout Soldier désireux de protéger Gaïa et ses habitants.

— Oui. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus, cependant. Il vaut mieux que mon identité reste secrète.

_Voilà pourquoi il porte des lunettes noires..._

Il se ressaisit.

— Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour me préparer. Attendez-moi à la sortie du village, hum...

— Orate.

Ce nom parut très familier à Joshua. Orate... Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Enfin... ce pseudonyme. Il était sûr que c'en était un.

L'inconnu quitta la tente sans dire un mot. C'était une preuve supplémentaire aux yeux du géologue qu'il ne lui serait fait aucun mal.

* * *

><p>(1) Les paroles originales (en anglais, parce que le japonais, je ne le maîtrise pas), les voici :<br>_« It is not yet time for slumber _

_We still have much work to do... my brother. »_  
>J'ai remarqué qu'en anglais, cela rimait, alors j'ai voulu rendre le même résultat en français, d'où le « sommeil d'éther », qui est celui de la mort, soyons clairs là-dessus.<p>

(2) Eh oui. Même si j'adore Genesis, il y a cette scène de crisis core qu'en tant que « pure fan », je n'accepte pas trop. Je préfère largement celle du jeu « original », le FF VII premier du nom, moins confuse, plus dramatique... où on voit Sephiroth frapper violemment les caissons avec Masamune, plutôt que de se tenir la tête et de faire comme s'il allait s'évanouir, dans crisis core... De plus, j'ai trouvé que là, Genesis tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Je n'ai pas trop apprécié. Les scénaristes, là, ont merdé à mon goût... Du coup, je profite de ce recueil pour « réarranger » un peu le tout, en réhabilitant la véritable scène du jeu original, et en faisant intervenir Genesis après – oui, parce que le retirer, non, ce n'était pas possible non plus, sinon il n'aurait pas pu péter son câble à son tour en voyant que Sephiroth refusait de lui donner de ses cellules... et donc on aurait pas pu embrayer sur la suite du jeu.

(3) OC. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il s'agit d'un des hommes vivant au Village des Ossements. Comme aucun ouvrier, scientifique là-bas n'a de nom, j'en invente un pour celui-là, pour les besoins de l'histoire.

(4) Un autre groupe rebelle comme Avalanche, sauf que leurs actions ne sont pas axés sur le terrorisme. Vous en entendrez parler dans d'autres chapitres de ce recueil et en saurez plus.


	7. Exorcisme (Tifa 2)

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour,**_

**_Voici la deuxième partie de l'histoire de Tifa. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment...  
><em>**

**_Merci à Lunagarden pour sa review, et aux lecteurs silencieux qui me lisent._**

**_PS : Avec Noël et Nouvel An, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai quelque chose, que ce soit pour ce recueil ou mes autres fics. Je vous souhaite bien en avance de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._**

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Par contre, Mes OC sont à moi.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Exorcisme<span>

(Tifa 2)

Tifa sortit de la douche et revint dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques vêtements, qu'elle enfila après s'être correctement séchée. Elle se sentait plus forte et plus vivante que jamais. Sa maîtrise des arts martiaux et ses techniques atteignaient un niveau encore plus époustouflant que du temps d'Avalanche, lorsqu'ils avaient combattu Sephiroth. Bien sûr, son corps avait un peu de mal à suivre au déploiement de ses capacités secrètes selon l'entraînement Tsviet, les substances boostantes que parfois on leur injectait, mais ce n'était pas aux dépens de leurs vies. De temps à autre, elle repensait à Marlène et Denzel... mais ne culpabilisait plus.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie avec une expression déterminée et cette flamme dans le regard qui attirait tant Weiss. D'après Shelke, Cloud, la WRO et même les Turks étaient à sa recherche. Un jour, peut-être devrait-elle réapparaître devant eux... et leur dire qu'elle voulait qu'ils l'oublient... à l'image du Léthé.

On la surnommait désormais la Brunante. Jeu de mots avec « brun », et « la tombée de la nuit ». Elle s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre Weiss, pour lui demander une deuxième « joute ». La première, ils ne l'avaient prémédité ni l'un, ni l'autre; elle avait été décidée après un entraînement commun, où elle était parvenue à le toucher. Encore. Lui qui était toujours inatteignable... Là, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Pourquoi s'être donnée à lui ? Pourquoi cette espèce de passion bizarre ? Il ne lui rappelait même pas Cloud. De toute manière, la jeune femme n'éprouvait plus rien pour ce dernier. Peut-être un fond d'affection... mais vite refoulé par ces émotions brûlantes.

La jeune barmaid posa sa paume sur la porte froide, comme elle avait vu Weiss le faire tant de fois quand il venait la visiter à ses débuts de captivité. Elle entra, et le trouva debout à la fenêtre, ses larges épaules toujours nues. Un émoi gagna la jeune femme, qui frissonna lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui, puis le força à se retourner pour qu'il la regarde. Avec les yeux, mais aussi la bouche, elle lui demanda :

— Fais-moi tienne... jusqu'au bout cette fois.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de l'Immaculé. Elle ressemblait à un agneau de Dieu, prête à être immolée. Cependant, était-ce tant un sacrifice que de se donner à lui ? Ne brûlaient-ils pas tous les deux de cette étrange flamme vénéneuse, qui capturait leurs reins et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ? À partir de quand avaient-ils été fascinés l'un par l'autre... de cette manière ?

Leurs corps s'habillèrent de nu, ou plutôt se déshabillèrent dans le plus grand silence, sans violence – ce qui n'avait pas été le cas lors de leur première union. Après s'être allongée sur le lit, Tifa ferma les yeux quand il se saisit de ses hanches et se fondit en elle avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais qu'il avait néanmoins adoptée lorsqu'il lui avait ravi sa virginité, il y a quelques jours. Cette fois, une sensation inconnue, qui lui fit peur, l'assaillit toute entière après quelques mouvements de va-et-vient de la part du Tsviet. Elle voulut lui dire d'arrêter là, mais ne le put.

Ces lèvres dans son cou, ces mains sur ses seins, ces yeux posés sur elle alors qu'il s'amusait de sa déconfiture lui arrachèrent des gémissements. Un coup de reins à peine plus profond acheva de rompre ses dernières résistances : ses jambes entourèrent la taille de Weiss, son corps se cambra davantage contre le sien, et sa tête partit en arrière, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle s'était donnée à lui, quelques jours auparavant, elle avait eu mal et n'avait pas éprouvé de plaisir. Il n'avait pas cherché à en profiter, avait respecté sa volonté d'en arrêter là sans être satisfait lui-même, même si ça avait été extrêmement dur pour lui de se contrôler. Cependant, là, c'était elle qui était venue le voir, elle qui lui avait demandé de devenir un véritable amant. Elle qui lui avait clairement dit de ne pas s'arrêter.

Le Tsviet eut un sourire; il saisit Tifa à la taille, puis la plaqua contre un mur en meurtrissant ses hanches avec ses doigts et ses ongles. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir et de douleurs mêlées, pour mieux s'en délecter. Quant à elle, soumise à ce membre qui possédait son bas-ventre, qui attisait ces sortes de braises qui brûlaient en elle, elle ne pouvait que succomber. Son mental hurlait « Oui ! Oui ! » sous les assauts de son amant. Il finit par libérer ses lèvres, puis par la clamer sienne en mordant la chair de son cou. Ses va-et-vient ralentirent un peu, mais se firent plus langoureux, plus profonds. Tifa, la bouche ouverte, poussait des gémissements entrecoupés de halètements. Elle soufflait aussi :

— Weiss... Ooooooh...

Soudain, elle se tendit comme un arc, et se cambra contre le Tsviet en fermant les yeux. Un cri étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge; quelques spasmes animèrent son corps, qui sembla ensuite s'effondrer sur lui-même, totalement abandonné à ce sexe qui continuait à exercer sa danse au fond de son intimité. Elle ne réagissait plus, mais Weiss poursuivait, tout en ralentissant. Il finit par s'arrêter, ouvrir les yeux, et toujours planté en elle, il la fixa avec un regard intense, la respiration un peu haletante. Tifa se ressaisit au bout d'un moment, puis se remit à trembler. Il lui sourit... puis les allongea de nouveau sur le lit. Il lui releva un peu les jambes... et recommença à se mouvoir en elle tout en caressant l'un de ses seins. Tifa eut un gémissement de surprise lorsque son bas-ventre s'embrasa de l'intérieur. Le voilà qui attisait encore une fois ces braises en elle... et cela semblait plus fort. Elle ferma les yeux et ondula en haletant le prénom de son amant. Ce dernier accéléra la cadence et laissa ses instincts prendre totalement le dessus sur lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, profondément endormie dans ses bras, Tifa rêvait à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas très agréable. Pourtant, la félicité éprouvée pendant qu'elle « joutait » avec Weiss aurait dû lui épargner cela.

_Tifa poussa un soupir, qui se transforma en un gémissement un peu chevrotant lorsqu'elle appuya de nouveau sur la pédale d'accélération. Oh, c'en était presque jouissif, même si elle ne savait toujours pas où elle allait ! Et zut, pourquoi ses joues étaient-elles plus chaudes que le reste de sa chair ? Du moins, pourquoi la pellicule d'eau qui les recouvrait ? Et ses yeux qui la piquaient, comme si elle avait épluché de l'ail... Oui, ça devait être ça, même si c'était imaginaire._

_Pleurer, elle ne savait pas faire. Les larmes de crocodile, ça lui allait encore moins._

_Un virage s'occupa de la déconcentrer un instant de son ébauche de mantra – cette foutue musique qui finalement lui tapait sur les nerfs – et la jeune femme dut le négocier en quatrième vitesse. La cinquième serait pour plus tard, qui sait ? Une moto, ça décidait d'aller où bon ça lui chantait, au fond. _

_Elle soupira et rabattit une mèche derrière son oreille bourdonnante. Ah non, c'était le tympan... Elle roulait ! Vite, connaître la destination finale, peu importe les étapes ! Oui, ça y était, ça avait un nom : la liberté._

_Mais comment y parvenir ? La machine grogna à cause du moteur en surrégime. Déjà ? Tifa passa une vitesse, enfin essaya. Rien à faire, elle roulait déjà à fond les gamelles. Bon, alors il fallait ralentir. Sa vue n'était pas idéale, elle ne pouvait pas embrasser tout le paysage avec ses prunelles. Hum, c'était mieux comme ça. Beaucoup mieux... Tifa eut un nouveau sourire et adopta la douceur. _

_Qui avait dit qu'une route n'était pas une courbe de Gaïa ? C'en était presque poétique, sensuel... Voilà qu'elle s'égarait dans des sentiers bien peu sûrs ! Vite, revenir, revenir... Et si elle voulait y rester, après tout ? Pourquoi pas, ça lui plaisait... et en même temps, c'était dérangeant..._

_Liberté rimait-il avec perte ? Peut-être, mais si c'était pour gagner quelque chose de plus précieux, comme la sagesse par exemple ? Là, on parlait de sacrifice, or Tifa ne songeait pas à en faire un, elle cédait de son plein gré... Oui, mais céder à quoi ? Fichue existence compliquée !_

_Bon, se concentrer sur la route, sur son itinéraire. Heureusement qu'elle était seule, sinon elle ne donnerait pas cher de la peau des autres, pour peu que cette expression veuille dire quelque chose. La jeune barmaid se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença à avoir mal aux épaules. Était-elle si tendue que cela ? Peut-être devait-elle prendre une pause... NON ! Hors de question ! Pas pendant un road trip !_

_Un bref instant, Tifa fixa le ciel et salua le crépuscule un peu pâlot. Ces maudits nuages gorgés de pleurs... euh hum, de pluie, le gâchaient un peu et laissaient des trainées sales sur son beau manteau de feu. C'était un entre chien et loup raté, mal négocié... comme ce virage qu'elle venait de prendre en épingle à cheveux. Par la Planète ! Où arrivait-elle ? Le bord de mer de Junon l'attendait, mais il était si loin..._

La jeune femme frissonna, et se blottit un peu plus contre le dos de Weiss, qui serra juste la main qui entourait son ventre.

oOo

O

Marlène fixa l'horizon de ses yeux aussi bruns qu'un chocolat chaud tout juste servi, non mélangé à du lait pour l'éclaircir. Son esprit se trouvait loin, très loin de son propre corps. Il vagabondait en se demandant si un jour, elle reverrait sa Tifa. Tout comme Aerith, elle avait disparu; morte ? pas encore, mais peut-être que cela ne saurait tarder. La fillette de huit ans serra les lèvres qui tremblotaient, tandis que ses mains fourrageaient dans le ruban rose qui d'habitude nouait ses cheveux. Ce ruban, il avait appartenu à la jeune Cetra... Et de Tifa, qu'avait-elle gardé ?

La petite fille de Barret se tourna vers la boîte à bijoux ouverte sur sa coiffeuse. Ses iris aperçurent les jolies boucles d'oreille en forme de larmes qui reposaient dans un écrin rouge. La jeune barmaid les lui avait données une semaine juste avant qu'elle disparaisse... Était-ce prémédité ? Marlène se posait parfois la question, même si c'était horrible de penser ainsi. En parlant de larmes, il y en eut une qui coula le long de sa joue rosée et veloutée.

Discrètement, dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, Vincent l'observait sans mot dire. Il avait trouvé Denzel en grande discussion avec un Cloud qui semblait avoir tombé définitivement le masque de l'indifférence. Cependant, il ignorait si c'était mieux : à la place, c'était un faciès aux traits tendus et avec des yeux brûlants de détresse qui leur faisait face. C'était comme s'il avait compris que sa Tifa, il ne la reverrait jamais. Il avait trop attendu. N'avait pas tenu sa promesse de la protéger. Enfin, la protéger... peut-être n'en avait-elle pas besoin. Peut-être que...

L'ex-Turk croisa les bras, puis décida de laisser Marlène seule avec elle-même. Il n'était pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de consoler les autres. Il avait l'intention de partir du bar un moment. L'atmosphère y était pesante, et même lui parvenait avec beaucoup de mal à la supporter. De plus, Cloud avait demandé l'aide des Turks, alors leur présence ici le rendait plus que mal à l'aise. Le plus drôle, c'était que la plus calme d'entre tous, c'était Yuffie, même si tout comme les autres, elle commençait à perdre courage.

Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. C'était humain. Il savait aussi qu'ils rechercheraient Tifa jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la preuve qu'il était trop tard. Pourquoi cette impression-là se faufilait-elle de plus en plus dans son esprit et dans le leur ? Vincent secoua la tête pour l'oublier. Cependant, Chaos n'était pas de cet avis. Lui semblait d'accord, et il en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il était, après tout, une sorte de divinité déchue, enfermée à l'intérieur d'un corps que seule une matéria d'invocation pouvait « contrôler ». Pour l'heure, il se cachait dans les replis de l'âme de l'ex-Turk, de ses cellules, et ne soufflait mot, ce qui l'agaçait plus que tout.

Il sortit du bar en silence, puis fixa le ciel d'un gris perle presque joli si on oubliait la pollution ambiante. Edge se développait bien, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se départir de cette tristesse qui collait à ses murs, jusqu'aux fleurs du mémorial au centre-ville. En même temps, c'était peut-être le prix à payer pour la plupart de ses citoyens, qui avaient habité à Midgar et qui avaient longtemps vécu aux crochets de la Shinra.

Vincent secoua de nouveau la tête. Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils se conduisaient comme des moutons. Qui vivait ignorant vivait heureux, disait-on, et à des moments, il songeait que s'il avait été un mouton, il aurait peut-être pu l'avoir, son existence paisible. Puis il pensait à Lucrécia... Non, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontrée si cela avait été le cas, et il n'aurait pas brûlé d'amour et de passion. Ça, il ne le regrettait pas, même si elle l'avait rejeté pour Hojo pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres.

Tifa avait peut-être effectué ses choix aussi; non, cela ne collait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé les enfants. Après, Vincent n'excluait pas le fait que si au départ, elle avait été capturée, peut-être s'était-elle résignée à suivre son ravisseur. À rejoindre sa cause. Ce n'était pas vraiment abandonner Marlène et Denzel. Cloud, il n'en parlait pas. Il savait que la jeune femme avait cessé de croire en lui. Triste, mais quelque part, il l'avait cherché. Non, c'était mal de dire ça et de le penser. Pourtant...

oOo

O

Des jours, des semaines, puis des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le soir où Weiss était venue la capturer chez elle. Tifa n'avait pas oublié son existence d'avant, ni ceux qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait toujours. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix : rejoindre Léthé et protéger Gaïa. Marlène et Denzel avaient besoin de personnes qui seraient là pour eux, et cette promesse, elle ne pouvait pas la tenir elle-même. Elle ne les abandonnait pas, non, mais s'employait à leur réserver un avenir. En combattant le danger, même si elle devait y laisser sa peau. Elle était née pour ça, pas pour stagner et attendre que les choses se passent.

Weiss, d'un signe discret, lui intima de s'approcher du petit complexe qui bordait une plage oubliée du continent du Nord. C'était là où les Restrictors survivants s'étaient repliés, car il y avait une base militaire marine là-bas. La Shinra y avait mis les pieds il y a plus de trente ans... mais n'était pas restée. Dès qu'ils avaient mis la main sur le Professeur Gast et Ifalna, il n'y avait plus eu aucune utilité d'établir son « empire » sur ce continent. Tout comme le village des Ossements, ou d'autres lieux comme le Village Glaçon, cette plage secrète avait été abandonnée. Elle se situait dans une crique qui n'était pas facile d'accès, étant donné la géographie des lieux.

Tifa se déploya en silence en usant des techniques récemment apprises en entraînement, et parvint à se faufiler jusqu'à un caisson de ravitaillement, qui gisait là en attendant que l'on vienne s'en occuper. Elle scruta l'entrepôt tout en briques et en tuiles ondulées – ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, vu la rouille qui s'était installée sur les chéneaux et donnait un aspect vraiment vétuste à l'ensemble. Elle soupçonnait que ce n'était qu'une façade, que lorsqu'ils entreraient dans le bâtiment, il serait désert... et que le véritable complexe se situait en dessous. La politique du « en profondeur dans le sol »...

Pourtant, elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à la porte sans y rencontrer le moindre garde, le moindre homme, le moindre chat. Shelke la Transparente la suivait de près. Si Fallen avait été là, elle aurait pu assurer leurs arrières, mais elle avait disparu il y a quelques jours. Weiss n'avait rien dit, n'était pas parti à sa recherche. C'était comme s'il savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il leur avait affirmé qu'elle n'était pas morte... alors elle avait quitté Léthé de son plein gré ?

Tifa la Brunante se concentra davantage sur ce qu'elle était censée faire. Normalement, Auréal le Doré devait leur dire d'ici peu de temps ce qu'il y avait dans l'entrepôt, sans qu'elle eût à y entrer. Il était capable d'utiliser les ondes électromagnétiques de tout le spectre... Quant à elle, celle qui fut Tifa Lockheart... ses capacités résidaient dans sa connaissance de l'énergie « ki ». Grâce à cela, elle savait où frapper, comment, quelles étaient les forces et les faiblesses de ses adversaires... bien plus instinctivement que chez un maître en la matière... Étrange utilisation d'un principe qui était fondamental et qui désignait le « souffle vital ».

Soudain, la jeune femme tourna la tête du côté d'un repli rocheux, où s'était terré l'homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il envoyait sur eux des signaux lumineux, en message codé. Il n'y avait rien dans le bâtiment... Ils pouvaient entrer sans risque. Par contre, gare à ce qu'il y avait sous leurs pieds... Tifa inspira, entra dans le complexe...

_Avait-elle un mauvais sens de l'orientation ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée de direction. Bah, le destin en déciderait, c'était lui le maître. Sauf que Tifa voulait être maître du sien... que faire ? C'en était rageant ! Elle n'était pas une marionnette ! Il aurait fallu être stupide pour créer des êtres capables de raisonner et de penser par eux-mêmes. Des êtres qui devaient être gouvernés par l'avenir, le destin, les dieux... ou par Gaïa seule sait quoi encore ! Ou alors, il fallait être sacrément pervers... Tifa opta pour cette seconde solution au moment où elle dut ralentir pour ne pas se faire avoir par les sinuosités du nouveau sentier qu'elle venait de prendre._

_C'était décidé : la perversion avait fait son bonhomme de chemin en eux, qui se disaient intelligents. En y repensant, elle avait envie à la fois de rire et de pleurer... Bordel, mais à quoi ça rimait ? Cette mascarade, cette fuite en avant qui finirait un jour de toute façon, si ce n'était pas maintenant ? Que fichait-elle sur cette route, à se croire libre, alors que les chaînes de son passé restreignaient encore son cœur ?_

_Elle ne s'appelait pas Lockheart pour rien, cela dit ! Depuis quand ce nom de famille avait-il pris une dimension aussi tragique... et vraie ? Depuis quand s'était-il affirmé pour prendre possession de son être, de sa personnalité ? Tifa ne le savait toujours pas, même après des nuits blanches à faire pâlir un fantôme._

Tifa la Brunante cligna des yeux et fut surprise de se retrouver à marcher dans des couloirs aussi blancs que ceux des hôpitaux. Depuis quand avaient-ils trouvé la porte qui menait au labyrinthe de la nouvelle Deepground ? Depuis combien de temps furetaient-ils ? Pourquoi cette étrange absence d'elle-même ? Enfin, elle se souvenait bien de ce qu'elle avait fait, même si son esprit était concentré sur cette parcelle de ce rêve qu'elle faisait si souvent, mais... c'était tout de même angoissant. Flippant, pour employer une expression de Marlène.

Soudain, sur sa gauche, un tir; la balle frôla le mur juste à côté d'elle, dans l'angle, avec une sorte d'insolence propre à la poudre et au canon. Ridicule comparaison, tsss. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et frappa le mur de son poing pour envoyer une onde de choc sur le Soldier de la nouvelle Deepground qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se prit la vague d'énergie qu'elle avait relâchée de plein fouet et tomba au sol, de même que son collègue. Weiss en profita pour foncer, suivi de Auréal et Shelke. Le noms des autres Tsviets qui les accompagnait, Tifa les avait oubliés déjà. Elle ne les voyait que peu.

Tifa la Brunante les suivit et usa de ses poings, de ses jambes, comme Zangan lui avait appris à le faire depuis ses quinze ans — ou seize ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Ses techniques ravageuses, comme « coup d'eau », « culbute » firent leur effet, et son « dernier paradis » eut le mérite d'interloquer plusieurs Soldiers. D'où sortait cette furie ? Une Tsviet, elle ? Pourtant, n'était-elle pas cette femme qui avait fait partie un temps d'Avalanche ? On se souvenait d'elle quand même... Avec un cri rageur, Tifa propulsa ses jambes sur l'Instructeur qui essayait de leur barrer le chemin, aux portes des laboratoires qu'ils voulaient infiltrer. Weiss ricana; ils avaient gardé la même hiérarchie que pour l'ancienne Deepground... pathétique. Il trancha la tête de ce dernier, avec le casque, à l'aide d'une de ses gunblades. Auréal tourna la tête vers elle et cria :

— Fonce !

Elle acquiesça et ouvrit les portes; évita une nouvelle balle perdue avec souplesse, en se collant contre le battant; laissa Shelke passer devant elle et user de son pouvoir. Haletante, Tifa s'apprêta à embraser du regard la salle où de nombreux cobayes devaient se trouver. Son cœur sembla se figer dans sa poitrine en avisant une jeune femme rousse, nue jusqu'à la ceinture, allongée sur un lit aux draps tâchés de Mako. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, tandis que Weiss lui criait de se replier. Cette femme... ressemblait à une Turk qu'elle avait vue plus jeune...

Soudain, Tifa la Brunante éprouva d'immenses difficultés à respirer et plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle tourna les yeux vers Shelke et Auréal, qui la fixaient avec une expression horrifiée. Ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille, ce furent les hurlements de Weiss, qui la rattrapait in extrémis alors qu'elle se sentait tomber. Sa respiration haletante, cette impression d'avoir du cuivre dans la bouche. Une balle... l'avait-elle touchée ? Elle plongea son regard brun lie-de-vin, un peu semblable à celui de Nero, dans les yeux bleus cerclés d'ambre de l'Immaculé. Il la fixait avec une horreur indicible. Ainsi, il tenait quand même un peu à elle. Ce n'était pas purement...

— Il faut croire que des fouineurs dans votre genre récoltent ce qu'ils sèment...

Tifa tourna la tête sur le côté; avisa cet homme habillé comme un Restrictor, mais sans son casque. Il pointait vers elle une arme d'une forme indescriptible. Tifa ne voyait pas bien – le canon semblait un peu recourbé, non ? Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens et ses iris bleu Mako. Un Soldier... Ce fut un Soldier... Elle toussa, vit à peine Auréal lancer une attaque laser qui brûla les rétines de l'homme. Ce dernier hurla et porta les mains à ses yeux. Pourtant, cet homme ne mourut pas et trouverait même le moyen de s'échapper. Cependant, Tifa ne serait plus là pour le voir...

— Luxière...

C'était son nom ? Tiens, ça lui disait quelque chose. Cloud en avait parlé une fois. Un Soldier de seconde Classe... qui connaissait Zack... quelle ironie. Penser à eux alors qu'elle...

— Tifa...

Ce fut tout ce que dit Weiss. Pourtant, dans sa voix, il y avait de la tristesse. Une demande de « pardon », aussi. Elle se souvint de lui avoir souri, d'avoir senti le sang couler de ses lèvres, puis d'avoir avisé des fleurs pourpres devant ses iris. Elle ne voyait plus celui qui l'avait soutenue, épaulée ces derniers temps. Qui l'avait aimée, aussi... à sa manière. Sa tête partit en arrière.

Elle n'entendit pas l'Immaculé hurler sa rage, tandis qu'il serrait son corps criblé de balles de Mako contre le sien, qu'Auréal et Shelke ne purent empêcher Luxière de s'emparer de la femme qui ressemblait à Cissnei et d'utiliser un appareil de téléportation pour s'échapper avec elle. Elle ne ressentait plus rien d'autre, sauf cette paix provisoire. Son âme lasse, mutilée, décida de rester unie pour le futur. Lequel ? Seule la jeune femme qui fut Tifa Lockheart, la Brunante le savait.

oOo

O

Cloud ne regarda pas le visage de celle qui fut son amie d'enfance quand Vincent la déposa dans la tombe qui serait ensevelie dans les montagnes de Nibelheim. Sa dernière demeure, comme elle se plaisait à le dire autrefois lorsqu'elle parlait de ses vœux de mort. Cloud ne regarda pas ce visage, ni l'expression de l'Ex-Turk qui referma doucement le cercueil.

Ils étaient tous regroupés autour. Tout Avalanche. Personne ne disait rien... et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. « On » avait rapporté le corps de Tifa aux portes de la WRO. C'était la version de Vincent, ça. Cependant, Cloud savait qu'en vérité, c'était Shelke qui était revenue pour cette tâche sordide. Plus besoin de la chercher et d'espérer, maintenant. Un rictus effleura les lèvres de celui qui s'était longtemps pris pour un Soldat de 1ère Classe et qui vivait pour deux. Il pouvait sombrer dans les ténèbres de son cœur sans remords. Il n'avait plus personne à protéger, désormais. Non, personne.

Tous partirent comme ils étaient venus après que Vincent eut déployé ses ailes de Chaos, puis transporté le cercueil jusque dans un vallon où personne n'irait voir. Avec respect, il enterra son amie, et déposa des fleurs blanches – des edelweiss – sur sa tombe. Son visage demeura pensif tandis qu'il songeait à Cloud. Qu'allait devenir ce dernier ? L'ex-Turk craignait le pire, hélas... Pourquoi Gaïa avait-elle été aussi cruelle en lui arrachant la seule personne à qui il tenait encore vraiment ?

Un ricanement sortit de sa bouche. Il pouvait se poser la même question pour lui-même. Celle qu'il aimait n'était ni morte, ni vivante, mais plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il ne pourrait plus le lui démontrer... Enfin, à la différence de Cloud, il s'était déclaré et avait vraiment essayé... mais Lucrécia l'avait rejeté. Ah, les raisons, il les connaissait que depuis peu. Depuis qu'il avait combattu la Deepground, en fait... Ironie du sort.

Il s'envola dans le ciel grisé, proche du noir. Pourtant, un rayon de soleil parvint à percer cette couverture épaisse de nuages et éclaira le vallon où reposait Tifa.

oOo

O

_Le rugissement de sa moto la ramena à la réalité présente ; machinalement, elle passa une vitesse pour qu'il grogne moins. La langue de béton s'élargit alors qu'elle roulait sur une pente douce, ce qui l'obligea à être vigilante. Plus loin, cela serpentait. Par la Planète, elle ne se souvenait pas que cette route eût existé un jour ! Qui l'avait fait construire ainsi ? Certes, une route droite et plate pouvait endormir le plus rodé des conducteurs, mais quand même..._

_Tifa grinça des dents et dut faire jouer ses roues, se confondre avec son engin pour parvenir à épouser le béton sans accroc. Cette conduite la déstabilisait, l'empêchait de se concentrer... et ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, juste un stress supplémentaire. La pluie rendait la route glissante et était l'ennemie numéro un des roues, qui n'adhéraient plus aussi bien. Un caillou faillit la faire virer de bord, mais Tifa redressa bien vite et négocia le dernier virage, les doigts dans le nez. Elle pouvait reprendre son train-train de pensées et se croire de nouveau libre._

_Elle préférait largement ce road trip traditionnel... et fendard. En fait, ça prenait des allures de road movie, il ne manquait plus que la touche dramatique ! Non, vraiment, ne se fichait-elle pas de la gueule du monde en agissant ainsi ? Et voilà que les pensées noires moutonnaient à l'horizon... le sien. Tifa grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et avisa un carrefour. Bon, alors, fallait-il aller à gauche ou à droite ? Question ridicule... pourquoi ne pas tracer au milieu ? Sa moto pouvait rouler en pleine cambrousse sans problème ! De plus, pas de forêt touffue, pas de friches..._

_Tifa ne se fit pas prier et s'engagea au hasard. Son corps tressauta un peu à cause du nouveau parcours, bien irrégulier, mais l'engin finit par s'y habituer... et elle aussi. Ah, cela allait beaucoup mieux d'un seul coup. La jeune barmaid venait de faire un pied de nez à la civilisation ! De toute façon, même si elle n'allait pas bien loin comme ça, elle prenait son pied. Vraiment, quel étrange état d'esprit elle avait... Tifa secoua la tête pour ne pas repartir dans le passé. C'était pas possible qu'elle soit autant cyclique ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait être un parcours fermé qui tournait en boucle sans cesse, à une vitesse tellement linéaire que ça ne frôlait même pas le court-circuit !_

_Son engin faillit de nouveau partir sur le côté, mais désormais, la jeune femme ne s'en formalisait plus. Fini, basta et tant pis. Tel était son nouveau credo. Tiens, où menait donc ce terrain vague dans lequel elle s'était engagée ? Ce n'était peut-être pas prudent, après coup... Oh, foutaises et balivernes ! Était-ce une folie assumée ou non ? Tifa sut à ce moment-là qu'il était temps de choisir : s'arrêter ou continuer pour s'arrêter plus loin._

_Que fuyait-elle sur son destrier de fer ? Elle ne s'en souvenait déjà plus, c'était un comble. Pourquoi tant de sentiments en elle ? Parce qu'elle était humaine, mais la différence était qu'elle enfermait tout au fond d'elle, comme si c'était tabou... comme si c'était mal. Oh, pourquoi ne pas les laisser sortir, pour une fois ? Personne ne la verrait, ne pourrait la juger, lui dire « sois forte », « grandis »... Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui avait façonné son cœur..._

_Tifa ne le savait pas trop, en fait. C'était bizarre; d'habitude, il y a toujours une raison, une source à un problème, et aussi une solution, même si parfois, elle était dure à trouver. Cependant, ici c'était différent. Et si le problème n'existait pas ? Et si elle se l'était créé toute seule et qu'elle était à la fois la source et la solution ? Si c'était ça, alors elle était bien stupide de s'être infligé ça... même inconsciemment !_

_Où aller ? Tifa effectua une courbe avec sa moto pour changer un peu. Rouler sur du terrain non stable lui remettait les idées en place et l'amusait. Elle pouvait aussi se perfectionner à la conduite, même si ce n'était absolument pas le but premier de son road movie... road trip, et merde ! Elle eut un petit sourire, avant de se remettre à pleurer brusquement, alors qu'elle repartait en zigzag. Elle détestait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle repensa aux autres, qui devaient s'inquiéter pour elle... Ah non, pas de ça ! Ça ne prendrait pas, mais alors, pas du tout !_

_Rageuse, Tifa filait vraiment un mauvais coton, dans tous les sens du terme. Ses jambes étaient raides et douloureuses... Combien de temps avait-elle roulé ainsi, comme une âme en peine ? Ses épaules étaient tendues à l'extrême, chacun de ses muscles souffrait et semblait lui demander d'arrêter ce supplice. Cependant, Tifa continuait, la mâchoire aussi serrée que le reste. Se libérer, se répandre... C'était vraiment vulgaire, grossier. S'émanciper ? Ah, ce mot était plus joli que l'autre. S'absoudre ? Cela dépendait sur quoi... Où voulait-elle en venir ?_

_La migraine commençait à pointer, elle aussi. L'ivresse faisait place à une épouvantable... gueule de route. Eh non, pas une gueule de bois, mais de route ! Elle s'était saoulée de béton... et de terrains vagues ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Plus original, il n'y avait pas, c'était impossible... Un jour, Tifa en rirait peut-être... ou l'oublierait, ou l'enfermerait, comme le reste. Elle était comme ça, il fallait l'accepter, et en même temps, un peu de changement et d'évolution ne lui ferait pas de mal..._

_Alors, que faire ? S'arrêter et attendre, ou bien... retourner les rejoindre ? Cette pensée était presque réconfortante, au fond... sauf qu'elle l'oppressait encore et encore. Non, Tifa avait franchi la ligne rouge. Elle devait assumer d'avoir sorti des ornières que le destin avait tracées pour elle sa propre existence pour les replacer dans d'autres. Qu'est-ce qui avait été le caillou qui l'avait aidée ? Tifa ne le saurait probablement jamais._

_Tiens, une route bétonnée, loin devant elle. Autant la reprendre et continuer jusqu'à Junon... ou bien jusqu'à une autre ville ! De toute façon, elle devait changer de continent... changer de continents ? Soudain, un éclair de lucidité irradia l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui crut vaciller sur le coup de cette émotion forte. Sa Terre Promise... c'était ça ! Tifa cherchait sa Terre Promise pour pouvoir mieux retrouver les autres et leur prouver qu'elle les aimait ! Peu importe ce qu'elle devrait faire, c'en était devenu tellement vital que son cœur semblait exploser à chaque instant !_

_Le road movie de sa vie, qui avait débuté par un bad trip sans drogues ni conservateurs, venait à peine de débuter. Denzel, Marlène, Cloud... et les autres attendraient encore. Ce n'était pas comme si elle les abandonnait, non. Il fallait juste qu'elle achève quelque chose et qu'elle leur revienne apaisée._

_La moto s'engagea sur la route pour l'emmener jusqu'au Fort Condor. Le reste de son itinéraire se déciderait par la suite._

_Tifa leur reviendrait forte et elle-même, promis, juré... roulé._

oOo

O

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle haleta et la bile lui monta le long de la gorge. Elle sentit deux mains fermes la saisir et la forcer à se tourner sur le côté. Quelque chose d'acide coula de ses lèvres et lui brûlait la poitrine. Une voix grave d'homme lui murmurait :

— C'est bien. Tu en as encore pour un moment comme ça, mais tu vas t'en sortir.

Lorsque ses spasmes se calmèrent, la jeune femme fut rallongée. Elle fixa cet inconnu qui lui parlait, comme s'il pouvait l'aider à se souvenir. Où était-elle, qui était-il ? Et... elle ? Elle articula péniblement :

— Je...

L'inconnu, un homme au visage carré, aux yeux bleu océan et à la longue chevelure noire, posa le doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Plus tard. La mémoire te reviendra petit à petit.

La respiration saccadée, elle le regarda avec horreur. Quoi, elle avait perdu... la mémoire ? L'homme devant elle eut un soupir triste.

— C'est une chance que tu aies survécu. Dors, maintenant. Tu es hors de danger.

Elle ne se fit pas prier; elle se sentait si fatiguée... et si perdue. Elle laissa les ténèbres l'avaler pour les contrées lointaines d'un sommeil réparateur.


	8. Collatéralité (Fallen 2)

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour,**_

**_Voici la deuxième partie de l'histoire de Fallen. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas un chapitre très joyeux non plus.  
><em>**

**_Merci à Lunagarden pour sa review, et aux lecteurs silencieux qui me lisent._**

**_A ce propos, je voudrais dire quelque chose. Je ne réclame jamais rien, car j'ai énormément de mal à le faire. Cependant, je me demande si je ne devrais pas essayer. Le problème est que je ne veux contraindre personne, mais voilà : comme n'importe quel auteur, j'ai besoin de retours.  
><em>**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Par contre, Mes OC sont à moi.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Collatéralité<span>

(Fallen 2)

_Corel, 1993, vacances d'hiver._

Fallen venait de terminer d'écrire la réponse d'un problème simple – où il fallait utiliser le théorème de l'Hypothénuse (1) pour prouver que le triangle était bien rectangle. Elle reposa son stylo au moment où la voix de celui qui était devenu son beau-père s'éleva :

— Fallen !

Avec difficulté, l'adolescente de douze ans retint un soupir. C'était l'heure de manger... Enfin avant, elle allait devoir mettre la table, aider son frère à prendre les plats et servir tout le monde. Le tout sans un mot, sans une maladresse. Dylan ne le tolérait pas.

Rapide, elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle sortit quatre assiettes, quatre verres, et les emmena au salon. Dylan s'y trouvait avec Danaé et ils discutaient près de la petite bibliothèque. Fallen ne chercha pas à savoir le sujet de leur conversation. Elle n'était pas une adulte et surtout, n'avait pas « à écouter aux portes ». Elle mit la table après un aller-retour pour prendre les couverts. Dylan lâcha d'une voix forte :

— Cela va de soi que demain, Fallen fera le ménage entre huit heures et dix heures. Elle devra t'aider à faire à manger aussi, en plus de ses tâches habituelles.

Ce fut Rivus qui intervint, alors qu'il posait le récipient de lentilles sur le dessous de plat :

— Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui m'occupe de ça d'hab...

— Je parle à ta mère, claqua-t-il sèchement. Tu sauras en temps et en heure.

Le jeune garçon de seize ans serra les dents, mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas que la situation dégénère... Fallen le fixa avec inquiétude, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Danaé. Celle-ci but une gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait de se verser.

— Fallen, je pense que tu as oublié quelque chose..., lui fit remarquer le Turk, l'air neutre.

En effet : l'adolescente n'avait pas été chercher ni le sel, ni le poivre... Erreur réparée par Rivus, qui revint avec les deux épices et s'installa à côté de Dylan en silence. Elle commença à servir sa mère en premier, puis son beau-père, et enfin son frère et elle-même. Chacun se mit à manger dans un silence de mort, toujours présent lorsqu'ils étaient réunis. Le tic tac de l'horloge murale égrenait ses secondes au rythme des fourchettes frôlant l'émail des assiettes. Rivus et Fallen avaient les prunelles rivées sur la leur, tandis que Danaé regardait dans le vague avec un air songeur. Seuls les yeux de Dylan – Katana de son nom de code – furetaient entre les trois membres de la famille.

Il but une gorgée d'eau avec lenteur, darda ses iris sur Rivus, puis...

— Je tiens à t'annoncer quelque chose d'important, Rivus.

Le jeune garçon releva avec politesse les yeux vers son beau-père.

— Oui ?

— Tu es officiellement devenu une future recrue parmi les Soldiers de la Shinra. Tu passeras les tests demain, ce pour quoi nous partirons tôt. Toutes mes félicitations.

Une fourchette tomba sur le plancher, mais ce n'était pas Rivus qui l'avait lâchée de stupéfaction. Pâle, Fallen fixait Dylan avait un air éperdu. Son frère sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Il le savait... Il le savait qu'un jour où l'autre, Dylan trouverait le moyen de se débarrasser de lui... et bientôt, il ferait pareil avec Fallen. Il ne pourrait pas la protéger... La colère remplaça l'hébétude sur son visage, et c'est avec brusquerie qu'il se leva et serra les poings posés sur la table.

— Je refuse ! L'engagement dans le Soldier se fait au volontariat. Je n'irai pas.

— Tu n'as pas le choix, Rivus, lui rétorqua le Turk avec une voix glaciale. Soit c'est ça, soit je te mets à la porte. Tu as un âge légal pour commencer un travail honnête, et je t'en donne la possibilité...

— Un travail honnête, hein ? ricana le jeune garçon. C'est vrai que comparé au tien...

— Rivus..., tenta de le calmer Fallen, affolée.

— Assieds-toi, mon fils, lui demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. Ton beau-père ne discutera pas dans ces condi...

— Ce n'est pas mon beau-père ! Tout comme tu n'es pas ma mère ! éructa-t-il, ivre de colère. Tu ne nous aimes pas, moi et Fallen !

— Rivus, arrête ! fit-celle, ci en lui agrippant le bras. Arrête...

— Pour une fois que ta sœur dit quelque chose de censé, écoute-la, lui répliqua Dylan avec une voix douce.

En tremblant, Rivus finit par obéir, non pas parce qu'il avait peur pour lui-même, mais pour Fallen. Il craignait que son coup d'éclat ne retombe sur elle. Il se contint à grand-peine et attendit. Danaé essuya ses lèvres avec sa serviette et prit la parole :

— Tu deviendras un Soldier et pourras assurer ta vie. Cela vaudra mieux. Tu n'iras pas bien loin sinon.

— J'ai de très bons résultats scolaires. Mon rêve était d'être architecte, lui rétorqua avec âpreté le jeune garçon.

— Ce métier n'a pas d'avenir. Pas plus que la... passion de Fallen.

Dylan avait pris un air écœuré en faisant mention des cours de chant de l'adolescente, auxquels Danaé avait accepté de l'inscrire plus pour « bien faire » que par réelle motivation de voir sa fille s'épanouir là-dedans.

— Termine de manger, et couche-toi tôt. Demain, nous nous lèverons à cinq heures du matin pour être à Midgar à onze heures. De plus, il est temps que ta sœur apprenne un peu mieux à tenir la demeure.

Celle-ci ne broncha pas même si elle tressaillit. C'était comme ça à la maison : marcher droit, faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Ne pas protester, ne pas s'insurger... Ne pas répondre même lorsqu'elle se faisait disputer injustement... Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance morose. Fallen sentait le poids du regard de Dylan, mais elle préféra faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Les répliques blessantes, si elle pouvait les éviter... Hélas, ses tentatives se soldèrent par un échec :

— C'est quand même un monde que tu ne te tiennes pas droite. Regarde comme tu es habillée, en plus. Une véritable racaille...

— C'est un pantalon et une veste de survêtement. Je compte aller courir un peu, ce soir, osa-t-elle lui expliquer.

— Tu aurais pu te changer après manger. Là, ce n'est pas convenable.

Rivus retint à temps de répondre à la place de sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, parce qu'elle se prendrait une gifle sinon. Il savait qu'elle risquait d'éclater en sanglots, car elle avait horreur de ça... Il resta silencieux, le cœur serré de peine. Ce soir, il profiterait de l'absence momentanée de Dylan – qui devait aller voir un de ses collègues – pour parler à Fallen. Lui demander d'être forte, bien qu'à ses yeux, elle l'était déjà. Courageuse, aussi... Il la supplierait de tenir bon. Il ne voulait pas devenir un Soldier... mais il n'aurait pas le choix. Il le ferait pour elle. Il pourrait ensuite la tirer de cette maison de fous quand il serait adulte.

oOo

O

_Un an plus tard..._

Les yeux fermés, seule dans sa chambre avec le casque sur ses oreilles, Fallen chantait à pleine voix en suivant la musique. Elle rêvait de pouvoir mettre ses gribouillis sur des mélodies, mais elle n'en était pas encore capable. De plus, pour ça, il fallait qu'elle trouve d'autres personnes qui acceptent de l'aider. Des personnes qui jouent des instruments, qui savaient aussi manipuler une table de mixage, des câblages pour tout ce qui était micro, enceintes...

Plongée dans son univers, le seul où elle parvenait à se sentir bien du haut de ses treize ans, elle n'entendit pas les pas précipités dans les escaliers. Elle sursauta lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et que Dylan, les lèvres serrées, pénétrait dans sa chambre. Le cœur battant, elle retira son casque et se raidit. Il siffla :

— Avec le bazar que tu faisais et le casque dans les oreilles, tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre, évidemment... Cela fait cinq fois que je t'appelle.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux et se força à avoir une attitude neutre.

— Excuse-moi.

— C'est ça... Tu me casses vraiment les tympans. Les voisins aussi se plaignent.

Fallen eut l'impression de sentir un coup de poignard lui fouiller les côtes. Elle savait que Dylan était un esthète, un adorateur du beau. Le fait qu'il lui dise qu'elle chantait mal, et qu'en plus d'autres personnes le pensaient la rendit malheureuse. Cependant, elle n'en montra rien.

— Qu'il y a-t-il ?

— Descends, lui fit-il avec gravité. Ton frère nous a envoyé une lettre. Ta mère et moi l'avons lue, c'est à ton tour.

L'adolescente n'aima guère son expression, mais elle préféra ne rien dire et passa devant lui en rangeant son lecteur mp3 et son casque dans la petite sacoche qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Depuis que Rivus était parti, c'était devenu un enfer à la maison. Avant, c'était supportable parce qu'il était là pour la soutenir, la consoler... voire la couvrir parfois. Depuis un an, Fallen avait appris à tout contenir en elle. Absolument tout. Pire que depuis la mort de son père...

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine à peine éclairée par la lueur d'un jour pluvieux, elle croisa le regard de sa mère, qui était assise à la table. Celle-ci lui tendit la lettre sans rien dire. Fallen s'installa à son tour sans oser demander si elle pouvait la lire dans sa chambre. Elle ne désirait pas se prendre de remarques acerbes. Elle déplia le morceau de papier, puis commença à la parcourir des yeux.

_Chers parents, chère Fallen,_

_Comme vous l'espériez tous de moi, je suis devenu Second Class. Au bout d'un an, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que c'est honorable. J'ai dix-sept ans, et je pense que j'ai un bon avenir. La vie n'est pas si mal, au Soldier. Je suis tombé sur des personnes qui m'enseignent beaucoup de choses._

_Ce n'est pas une promotion qui a été décidée à la légère, cependant. Je vous apprends par la même occasion que je suis envoyé en renforts à la guerre au Wutaï. J'ignore à quel régiment je serai affecté, par contre. J'ai un peu d'appréhension, mais ils ont besoin de mes capacités là-bas._

_Ma lettre est courte, mais il ne me reste plus que dix minutes avant de partir. Mes affaires sont prêtes. En espérant que vous recevrez cette missive,_

_Rivus._

— Je trouve qu'il exagère un peu. N'importe qui se débrouillant bien est envoyé au Wutaï, maintenant, lâcha Dylan d'un ton laconique.

Danaé tortilla une de ses mèches autour de son doigt, et approuva du chef.

— C'est sûr. Enfin, je pense que cela le fera un peu grandir.

Cette pique, Fallen ne put la supporter; malgré la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles, une flamme rebelle s'alluma en son être. Lentement, elle se releva en posant la lettre bien à plat sur le bureau, puis cracha d'une voix sourde :

— La guerre n'apprend pas à grandir. Elle détruit n'importe qui, oui. Toi qui es notre mère, comment peux-tu dire autant d'horreur sur nous et te regarder dans une glace tous les matins ?

— Fallen, je te prie de cesser, siffla Dylan.

— Non ! Toi, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Je me suis tue jusque-là, mais vous êtes des monstres !

Rouge de colère, elle recula, serra les poings, et hoqueta :

— Je vous hais !

Elle cria de douleur lorsque la main du Turk s'abattit sur sa joue. Néanmoins, ce qui lui fit encore plus mal, ce furent les mots de sa mère :

— Depuis que votre père n'est plus, toi et ton frère n'avez plus aucun sens.

Fallen n'ignorait pas que sa mère n'avait aucun instinct maternel; elle avait aimé leur père, peut-être les avait-elle désirés, Rivus et elle, mais après... De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas savoir le pourquoi du comment. L'adolescente était devenue orpheline à partir du moment où sa génitrice avait lâché ces mots cruels, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disait des horreurs.

— Je te prierai d'aller dans ta chambre, maintenant. Je confisque ton mp3 et ton casque, intervint Dylan avec une voix bien trop doucereuse.

Tremblante d'émotions mêlées, Fallen sortit ces derniers de sa petite sacoche et les remit au Turk. Si elle résistait, il était capable de bien pire. Il n'avait jamais été au-delà de simples gifles ou paroles blessantes, mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que ces limites, il pouvait les exploser quand il le voulait. Cet homme n'avait aucune morale. Une fois ceci, fait, sous le regard hostile de ces deux personnes que son cœur craignait tout autant qu'il les détestait, Fallen sortit de la cuisine et se força à ne pas se précipiter dans sa chambre. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que Dylan lui coure après pour lui « enseigner les bonnes manières ».

Une fois à son lit, les larmes brûlèrent ses yeux. Elle pleurait rarement, mais quand elle n'arrivait plus à se contenir, elle était vidée de ses forces. Elle s'allongea et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses éventuels sanglots, même si elle avait appris à être silencieuse. Tellement silencieuse que les spasmes qui secouaient son corps frêle provoquaient des douleurs physiques, vu qu'elle planquait tout au fond d'elle.

_Riv'... J'ai peur..._

oOo

O

_Wutaï, deux ans plus tard_

Un éclat de shrapnel effleura la pommette de Rivus, dont le casque avait été réduit à néant quelques minutes plus tôt par un monstre qui s'était jeté sur lui. Il l'avait achevé d'un sort de glace, mais c'était de justesse. Un liquide chaud coula le long de son visage, ce qui l'amena à jurer entre ses dents.

_Putain de guerre. J'en ai ras la casquette._

Il se baissa à temps dans la tranchée nauséabonde qui était devenue sa maison depuis de trop longs mois. Avant, c'était une guerre de mouvements, où chaque régiment se déplaçait stratégiquement et plantait ses tentes le soir pour le repos du guerrier. Son antithèse n'avait pas tardé à lui succéder, et le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans n'en pouvait plus.

Il essuya le sang qui dégoulinait jusque sous son menton et commençait à imprégner le col roulé de sa tenue de Soldier. Il n'avait pas très envie d'attirer les rats qui grouillaient déjà pas mal dans la boue et les détritus ! Il puait la crasse, mais ce qui alléchait surtout les bestioles et les monstres, c'était l'odeur métallique de l'hémoglobine.

Depuis quelque temps, en plus des Wutaïens qui se jetaient sur eux, il y avait la faune locale. Les Oiseaux de tonnerre, les Garudas et les Gorkis étaient les plus terribles, parce qu'ils attaquaient par les airs, mais les Stanifs savaient se montrer fourbes, eux aussi. C'était l'un d'entre eux que Rivus avait tué tout à l'heure. Le boulet de ce monstre avait été responsable de la perte de son casque.

Des hurlements se firent entendre à quelques kilomètres de lui, dans une autre tranchée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s'agenouilla pour reprendre son souffle. Encore un mort... De la chair à canon. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Cette guerre était absurde. Le Général Sephiroth avait raison. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas dans son régiment que se trouvait Rivus, mais dans celui d'un autre 1st Class dont il avait oublié le nom. Ils manquaient d'effectifs.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il participait à cette foutue guerre. Il doutait d'en revenir vivant un jour.

— RIVUS !

Il sursauta et se précipita vers l'un de ses camarades de tranchée. Ce dernier, du nom de Colin, se tenait ce qui lui restait de bras alors qu'il était assis de tout son long contre la paroi boueuse. Le jeune homme hoqueta en voyant la blessure. Il ne survivrait pas. Il n'y avait même plus de quoi nettoyer une plaie bénigne dans leurs besaces, donc il fallait prier pour ne pas qu'une simple coupure s'infecte.

_Colin, tu es un homme mort._

Pourtant, Rivus s'agenouilla aux côtés de son aîné, qui devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui. Il lui souffla :

— Ça va aller, mec. On va trouver dans un endroit sécu...

Il fut interrompu; à quelques pas d'eux, une chose non identifiée tomba avec un bruit mou et explosa. La boue semblait vouloir avaler ses fragments étant donné ses bruits de succion. C'est alors qu'il entendit un petit sifflement, ou plutôt un « Pschiiiiiiiit ! » continu. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il vit une fumée blanchâtre et épaisse se diriger vers eux.

— Rivus... Sauve-toi !

Colin le poussa pour l'obliger à partir. Le frère de Fallen ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. C'était une grenade chimique qui venait de libérer son gaz...

Il se releva avec peine et voulut courir pour échapper au souffle mortel. Malheureusement, il s'y était pris trop tard. Les premières émanations chatouillèrent son nez, et il tomba à genoux tellement elles étaient chargées en chlore et en soufre. Elles contenaient aussi des agents neurotoxiques, asphyxiants, entre autres. Des produits qui pouvaient même tuer un Soldier.

Ses mains se portèrent à sa gorge, comme s'il cherchait à faire sortir ces serpents de gaz qui envahissaient ses poumons. Ses yeux couleur lavande, hantés par la Mako qu'on lui injectait depuis quelques semaines pour l'endurcir, se levèrent vers le ciel. La hiérarchie avait envisagé de le passer 1st Class au vu de la situation, ce qui les avait motivés à lui faire suivre ce traitement réservé aux 1st Class.

_Fally... Je suis désolé..._

Des fleurs pourpres se dessinèrent devant lui à la place de ces nuages gris étouffants, signe qu'il perdait la vision et n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir dans les bras de la mort. Il sentit à peine contre sa joue la boue glacée lorsqu'il tomba en avant, toujours en toussant comme un cancéreux. Sa conscience finit par céder la place aux ténèbres.

oOo

O

_Corel, un mois plus tard_

Anxieuse, Fallen attendait le facteur qui pourrait libérer son cœur de ses inquiétudes. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son frère, qui envoyait une lettre à elle, Dylan et Danaé pour les tenir informés. Il était parfois un peu en retard, mais pas autant. Elle serra le pendentif d'argent en forme de plume qu'il lui avait offert en cachette lors d'une de ses rares permissions, il y a un an de cela.

Elle eut un soupir; quand il était revenu à la maison, elle n'avait pas reconnu cet homme qui avait forci et pris du caractère. Il avait poussé d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres aussi, et la dépassait aisément. Il était même plus grand que Katana de quelques centimètres. Fallen quant à elle, faisait à peine 1 m 50. Sa croissance n'était pas terminée, néanmoins. Heureusement, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans leur cachette favorite hors du village, le masque impassible et dur qu'arborait Rivus était tombé, et ils avaient longuement parlé, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes et innocents.

Si lui ne lui racontait presque rien de ce qu'il vivait dans le Soldier et à la guerre de Wutaï, il lui relatait ses voyages, ce qu'il avait appris sur les Turks, qui parfois travaillaient avec eux. Katana passait pour être l'un des plus cruels. L'adolescente, quant à elle, avait été forcée de parler de son quotidien. Seule la possibilité qu'elle aille dans un lycée-internat à Junon lui permettait de tenir le coup. Le regard empli de détermination, Rivus lui avait assuré que de toute façon, lorsqu'il aurait son propre chez lui et qu'il rentrerait de la guerre de Wutaï, il serait très heureux de l'accueillir le plus souvent possible, même s'il ne pouvait pas prétendre être son tuteur légal.

La bise matinale caressa son visage et ébouriffa ses cheveux mi-longs. Elle les rabattit machinalement derrière ses oreilles, et se fit violence pour ne pas toucher un bouton qui ornait sa joue. L'acné juvénile... Une grimace de dégoût la saisit. Elle savait que c'était un passage obligé de l'adolescence, mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était que ses boutons lui faisaient mal.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le bruit d'un moteur. Une voiture de couleur marron clair s'arrêta devant le portail en bois de la maison. Fallen courut jusqu'à lui avant que le facteur ne mette le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres en ferraille. Elle se força à ne pas regarder tout de suite les intitulés des missives qu'elle tenait et salua poliment l'homme. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle prit l'épaisse enveloppe noire marquée par le sceau pourpre de la Shinra. Une angoisse sourde serrait son cœur tremblant. Elle l'ouvrit même si elle savait qu'elle aurait dû tout remettre à Katana; elle tomba sur un paquet de feuilles, mais ce qui arrêta le temps autour d'elle et lui enfonça un poignard en plein dans l'âme, ce fut de voir les plaques de son frère glisser vers le bas. Elle les rattrapa machinalement, de même que la carte d'identité de Soldier.

Avant même de lire la lettre, elle savait.

_Rivus, non..._

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, mais l'adolescente n'eut pas le loisir de se laisser aller à la douleur. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'une poigne ferme s'empara de tout ce qu'elle tenait et qu'elle fut poussée en arrière. Blême, elle tituba tout en fixant Dylan qui se contentait de vérifier que rien ne manquait. La Shinra versait un dédommagement à la famille endeuillée, mais elle devait remplir un dossier pour être sûre de toucher son dû. Haletante, elle gronda :

— Tu l'as tué...

Katana fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et poursuivit son examen. L'adolescente serra les poings et s'avança vers lui.

— Tu as tué mon frère...

— Il est mort à la guerre, Fallen. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, lui répondit-il d'une voix condescendante.

— Des choses qui arrivent ? Il n'était pas fait pour être Soldier !

— C'était un bon à rien. Il fallait bien qu'il prouve sa valeur. Je pensais qu'il y parviendrait, mais visiblement non.

— Sale bâtard ! Comment oses-tu parler de mon frère comme ça ?!

Elle ne broncha même pas lorsque sa joue la brûla sous le soufflet; ces derniers mois, elle prenait du poil de la bête et contestait. Elle ne pouvait plus souffrir ce type qui se croyait Dieu le Père, et qui rendait sa mère encore plus immonde. Ces deux-là avaient tué son frère... Ils l'avaient prémédité !

— Monstre ! Assassin ! ASSASSIN ! hurla-t-elle.

Dylan la saisit par le collet et la plaqua contre le mur de la maison. Il serra sa gorge et siffla avec haine :

— Je te prie tout de suite de te calmer, petite garce.

— Monsieur Blank ? Tout va bien ?

C'était leur voisin le plus proche; Blank était le nom de famille de Dylan – et celui de Danaé, du même coup. Ses enfants, par contre, avaient gardé celui de leur père : Valmoon. Les doigts du Turk se desserrèrent avec grande difficulté, et Fallen s'écarta tout en se massant le cou et en toussant. D'une voix affable, il répondit au voisin, qui venait d'arriver à leur portail :

— Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Fallen n'entendit pas ce qu'il servit comme excuse pour les insultes et les hurlements de sa part; ni une, ni deux, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'écroula contre la porte refermée pour donner libre cours à sa détresse. Rivus était mort... Katana l'avait tué en l'envoyant dans le Soldier... Il allait trouver le moyen de se débarrasser d'elle aussi...

Une sourde colère envahit l'adolescente. Elle ne le permettrait pas. Rivus ne voulait pas qu'elle se laisse mourir non plus. Sa décision était prise.

Il était temps de quitter cette maison de meurtriers.

oOo

O

La lune était aussi noire que l'encre de la nuit lorsque Fallen enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre. Pour tout vêtement, un jean, un tee-shirt et un pull à col roulé, ainsi que des baskets et une veste. L'hiver approchait à grands pas. Elle serra un peu plus les bretelles de son sac à dos, qui contenait tout ce à quoi elle tenait, dont les carnets que lui avait offerts son père, des livres légendaires rapportés par Rivus, quelques habits, des économies, une trousse de premiers soins... et les plaques de son frère, qu'elle avait subtilisées dans le dos de ses « parents ». Pour être sûre qu'ils ne remettent jamais la main dessus, elle les avait même cachées dans un repli secret de l'un de ses carnets. Son père était très doué pour cette forme d'art.

Le tout était de ne pas se faire remarquer par Dylan, qui avait le sommeil léger. Comme il ne lui avait jamais appris à manipuler des matérias, elle ne savait pas les utiliser, alors qu'elle en avait l'âge légal (2). Elle avisa le sol en dessous d'elle, puis l'arbre dont les branches effleuraient parfois sa fenêtre. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis sauta sur l'une d'entre elles. Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement et ne bougea plus une fois vers le tronc principal, le cœur dans la gorge. Elle pria pour que Katana, s'il avait été réveillé par le bruit, l'eût pris pour un banal frottement contre la vitre, ou qu'il se dît que ce n'était qu'un animal nocturne.

L'adolescente attendit de longues minutes tout en s'agrippant au tronc du pommier. Ses ongles à demi rongés s'enfonçaient dans son écorce tendre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis fixa le sol en contrebas. Quand elle était petite, elle n'avait pas peur des hauteurs; cependant, avec l'âge, une légère appréhension se développait. Fallen se força à se calmer, puis se colla au tronc à moitié et engagea son pied droit sur la branche en dessous de la sienne. Sans faire le moindre bruit, elle descendit de son perchoir et une fois qu'elle fut à une hauteur respectable, elle atterrit doucement sur l'herbe grasse.

Elle s'accroupit aussitôt au cas où Dylan ou sa mère se seraient levés pour boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine, dont la fenêtre donnait sur le petit jardin. Elle déglutit, puis avança à croupetons vers un angle de la maison où elle ne serait pas aperçue. Elle enjamberait la haie pour être dans le verger de la voisine, et se sauverait par le portail de sa propriété pour rejoindre la rue principale et courir loin de tout.

_Allez Fallen, tu as fait le plus dur..._

Elle se redressa et passa de l'autre côté, non sans s'écorcher les mains à cause des plantes employées pour former la séparation fine, mais pas trop haute heureusement. C'était une variété de genévriers, d'après la voisine, qui l'avait clamé à voix haute il y a deux ans avec fierté. Pliée en deux, Fallen se faufila jusqu'au portail qui n'était jamais fermé. Elle resta sur le trottoir et rasa les murets, haies, des différentes maisons tout en prenant de la vitesse. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, les habitants du village pouvaient la repérer et la signaler à la police de la ville la plus proche.

Elle tourna à droite pour emprunter la sortie sud du village. Elle tomba dans une rue à peine plus large que celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Les maisons étaient plus simples aussi, mais tous les volets semblaient clos. Presque. Elle y était presque. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de bifurquer par le centre du village pour...

L'adolescente ne vit pas l'ombre qui se déploya au-dessus d'elle quand elle passa sous un grand arbre qu'elle ne réussit pas à identifier. Elle sentit juste la morsure du macadam usé par la poussière sur sa pommette lorsqu'un pied frappa son dos, sur le sac, et s'appuya dessus pour la maintenir à terre. Cette manière d'agir... Affolée, Fallen chercha à lui faire lâcher prise tout en hurlant « Au secours ! ». Les gens entendraient et essayeraient de l'aider, c'était certain...

Ivre de rage, Dylan lui asséna des coups de poing qu'elle ne parvenait pas à esquiver. Son sac à dos l'entravait dans ses mouvements, de même que sa position actuelle !

— Arrête... ARRÊTE ! À L'AIDE !

La haine envahit le Turk à tel point qu'il la bloqua à la gorge; son autre main se tendit devant elle. Il portait un bracelet de mithril avec une matéria verte. Le regard glacé, il lui lança un sort de silence pour la faire taire et poursuivre ses coups.

La pupille mangeait tout l'iris dans les yeux de l'adolescente. Elle frémit d'horreur et se débattit malgré les blessures qu'il lui avait déjà infligées à mains nues lorsqu'elle le vit dégainer sa Murasame. Il allait la tuer, sans aucune autre forme de procès. Le Turk abattit son katana sans attendre sur la cuisse droite de Fallen. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit à cause du sort de silence. Elle roula sur le côté et parvint à se mettre debout. Elle n'avait rien pour se défendre !

Des portes claquèrent, des fenêtres grincèrent, signe que les habitants de la rue avaient entendu le tapage nocturne. Des badauds se regroupèrent autour d'eux, mais sans intervenir.

_Ils vont venir m'aider. Pitié, non, ils ne vont pas me laisser..._

Katana était fou de rage. Il ne mesurait plus du tout ni ses gestes, ni ne réfléchissait aux conséquences. Il verrait tout ceci après, lorsqu'il se serait occupé du cas de cette traînée ! Il plongea sur elle, et profita de son esquive maladroite et boiteuse pour entailler son omoplate gauche. Elle tituba et sentit le baiser glacial de la lame au milieu de son dos.

Sa vision vacilla en même temps que ses jambes. Le bout de l'arme ripa en diagonale et se perdit sur la hanche gauche de l'adolescente, pour terminer sa course vers l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle s'écroula sans grâce dans la rue et eut un soubresaut lorsque le Turk frappa l'os de sa hanche une seconde fois. Il écorcha son ventre, et quand Fallen leva sa main droite pour tenter de protéger son visage, il la lui saisit et enfonça la pointe de Murasame dans son avant-bras.

_À l'aide ! À... l'aide..._

Les yeux de l'adolescente devinrent vitreux. Les gens semblaient s'attrouper sans oser arrêter le Turk. Pas un seul ne bougea le petit doigt pour la tirer de là. Couverte de sang, elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il jeta son katana au loin et l'insulta :

— Sale peste... Pimbêche ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire !

Fallen ne le vit pas sortir son téléphone et composer un numéro. Elle n'aperçut pas les gens silencieux autour d'eux. Elle était déjà loin.

_Riv'..._

Elle sombra dans les ombres glacées de sa nuit intérieure.

* * *

><p>(1) : Le théorème de Pythagore. Cela va de soi que je n'allais pas employer le prénom de ce scientifique qui est propre à « chez nous ».<p>

(2) : Je pense qu'à partir de l'âge de quinze ans, tout habitant de Gaïa peut utiliser des matérias, mais pas avant.

**Petite précision : je vous poserai juste une petite énigme dont la réponse est plus qu'évidente : croyez-vous que je prendrais autant de temps de développer des OC si je les tuais tout de suite ?**


	9. Les ailes du cygne (Cissnei 3)

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour,**_

**_Voici la troisième et dernière partie de l'histoire de Cissnei. J'espère que vous ne me truciderez pas à coups de Bahamut ou des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde ^^'. Donc là, on revient à la période Advent Children, juste un peu avant que les Incarnés ne fassent leur apparition.  
><em>**

**_Je sais que ce recueil est assez sombre. Malgré tout, sachez que cela va s'améliorer par la suite pour la majorité des personnages. Je vous le promets. Il y aura très peu de destins tragiques au sens où le personnage finit par mourir à la fin. Il y en aura, certes, mais pas autant que veut le faire croire ce recueil. De plus, lorsque j'aurai achevé ce recueil, qui est là pour faire une mise au point sur plusieurs personnages clés, une fic sera publiée et se déroulera après DoC ;).  
><em>**

**_Je remercie Cracotte16 et Lunagarden pour leurs reviews encourageantes, qui me poussent à continuer. Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Par contre, Mes OC sont à moi.<br>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : Les ailes du cygne<span>

(Cissnei 3)

Cissnei regarda droit devant elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur la route principale menant à Edge. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tandis que sa raison lui hurlait qu'elle était folle à lier. Son cœur n'en avait rien à faire; tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'arriver à bon port et de découvrir la ville. Peut-être croiser sans se faire reconnaître certaines connaissances, aussi. Un sourire amer fleurit sur ses lèvres. En tout cas, le désert dominait toujours autant les lieux. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que la végétation ne reprenne ses droits ?

Toutes ces questions sans importance tournoyaient dans son esprit comme des guêpes affolées. Ainsi, la jeune rousse ne se concentrait pas sur d'autres problèmes, qui pouvaient lui tomber dessus sans qu'elle eût pu se préparer à les affronter. Foi de Turk, hein ? Risquer sa peau, mais pas trop. Ça, elle ne savait plus le faire. Parce que ce n'était plus qu'une pauvre fugitive, même si son passé coulait avec force dans ses veines.

Elle serra les dents lorsqu'il fallut franchir l'espèce de douane qui avait été installée à l'entrée de la ville. Machinalement, elle vérifia que son chapeau était bien vissé sur son crâne, que ses lunettes de soleil étaient bien fixées, et que sa chemise de flanelle cachait au mieux ses formes. Le pantalon et les bottes ne posaient aucun problème, mais le reste pouvait la trahir aisément. Pour l'heure, elle se faisait passer pour un jeune homme de Gongaga venu chercher du travail en ville.

Les deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient – d'anciens Soldiers sans doute, à en juger par leur carrure – la regardèrent sans insister lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle ne fut ni appréhendée, ni remarquée. Elle n'était qu'une civ – pardon, un civil – parmi tant d'autres. Cissnei releva la tête, puis se prépara à faire la connaissance de cette ville au bord du désert.

Ce qu'elle vit lui remplit le cœur de tristesse. C'était gris, lugubre... et à certains endroits, elle avisait de pauvres mendiants ou des malades. Elle n'était pas sans savoir ce que provoquait la Géostigma, une maladie qui faisait beaucoup parler d'elle depuis quelques mois. D'aucuns disaient qu'elle était le résultat des expériences de la Shinra sur la Planète et que cela avait modifié la biosphère et la génétique de beaucoup d'êtres vivants, et d'autres murmuraient que c'était une punition infligée par Gaïa et la Rivière de la Vie. Les deux hypothèses se rejoignaient aisément... mais quelque chose ne collait pas, du point de vue de l'ex-Turk.

Le ciel était d'un gris de plomb; un gris pâle, comme le teint de certains malades. Cissnei ne supporta pas davantage cette misère-là et courut se réfugier dans la première boutique venue pour se reprendre un minimum. Les larmes ne coulaient pas – non, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Genesis n'était qu'une exception –, mais ses yeux la brûlaient, comme si l'acide de son cœur et des entrailles était remonté jusqu'à eux.

Aussi blême que tous ces gens-là, même si ce n'était pas le même mal qui l'affectait, Cissnei fuit vers le centre-ville pour ne plus être oppressée par toutes ces rues qui semblaient rapetisser au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'y attardait. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle se retrouva au pied de la statue d'une femme ailée – un ange, ou une représentation de Minerva ? –, presque à genoux devant elle. Son cœur lui faisait si mal... Si seulement elle pouvait se l'arracher et ne plus rien ressentir ! Si seulement...

L'ex-Turk se força à ne plus penser à rien, à se vider la tête. Perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, plus jamais. La dernière fois remontait à plus de dix ans. Et dans la caverne, avec Genesis... ce n'était pas passé loin. Elle avait failli rompre la promesse de rester de marbre quoiqu'il arrive. Ses mains touchèrent la stèle qui se trouvait devant le mémorium – celui de Midgar, ou d'autre chose ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Le calme, la fermeté, la maîtrise.

Lorsqu'elle se releva enfin, Cissnei avait repris son air de tous les jours. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que deux silhouettes cachées derrière l'ombre d'un immeuble l'espionnaient. Pourtant, son instinct de Turk s'était mis en route. Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté. La jeune femme avait une autre idée en tête, qu'elle poursuivait tandis qu'elle s'engageait dans une ruelle qui conduisait à une auberge éloignée de celle que tenait Tifa.

oOo

O

En silence, Cissnei passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'Église des Taudis, le dernier endroit qu'elle aurait visité de nouveau. Pourtant, là voilà qui s'y trouvait, et ce pour une raison précise. À pas lents, elle se dirigea vers le petit parterre de fleurs qu'autrefois Aerith la Cetra entretenait. Un sourire blême apparut sur les traits de la jeune Turk. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait éprouvé quelque chose de fort envers Zack... et avait envié la marchande de fleurs. Cela n'avait pas duré, puisque tout de suite, Cissnei avait verrouillé son cœur et coupé tout lien. Tout cela, ce n'était pas pour elle. Non.

Tout en serrant son pendentif dans sa main, elle s'agenouilla devant les fleurs aux corolles délicates. Jaunes ou blanches, elles reflétaient une pureté et une innocence que Cissnei avait à jamais perdues. Non pas qu'elle eût essayé de croire qu'elle pourrait les retrouver un jour, mais désormais, elle avait baissé les bras. Elle inclina la tête, puis laissa le cygne d'argent se balancer au bout de la chaîne. La main qui la tenait tremblait un peu.

Elle avait trouvé un antiquaire quelques heures plus tôt, et ce dernier avait déterminé et l'origine du bijou, et sa propriétaire légitime. Il avait été fabriqué par un artisan qui avait eu du sang Cetra coulant dans ses veines, et avait transmis son héritage de génération en génération... jusqu'à Ifalna. Il était temps qu'elle le récupère, même au-delà de la mort.

— Pardon d'avoir posé mes mains dessus... en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Cissnei ferma les yeux, puis lâcha le pendentif au milieu des fleurs. Aller à la Cité d'Ajiit était impossible pour elle, alors elle n'avait trouvé que cet endroit où il était probable que la mère d'Aerith l'entende. Ensuite, elle se releva, détourna vite la tête, puis sortit de l'Église sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Elle quitta Midgar et remonta sur son chocobo pour repartir en direction d'Edge.

Elle n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin qu'un grondement de moteur se fit entendre; elle tourna la tête... et son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme qui était au guidon. Rude. C'est avec un courage surprenant, pêché Gaïa seule savait où, que la jeune rousse demeura imperturbable et continua sa route comme si elle ne se sentait pas concernée. Elle donna un léger coup de talon à son chocobo, mais l'animal ne pouvait rien contre un engin qui allait deux fois plus vite que lui minimum.

Rude arriva bientôt à la hauteur de Cissnei et lui fit signe de s'arrêter. La jeune femme décida de lui obéir; elle avait peut-être une chance, même si elle n'y croyait guère. Elle ralentit et finit par s'immobiliser. Cependant, elle resta sur sa monture et fixa l'horizon avec la peur au ventre. Elle pouvait voir Edge de là où elle était, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était presque arrivée. Le Turk descendit de sa moto et s'approcha d'elle en levant la tête. Il plaça la main en visière, puis...

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais dans les environs, Shuriken.

L'ex-Turk se raidit imperceptiblement. Son nom de code... pas de doute : elle était fichue. Elle fixa Rude avec un air neutre et inclina la tête. Fuir ne servait à rien. Même si elle parvenait à l'assommer, elle se ferait aussitôt rattraper par les autres Turks, qui n'étaient pas bien loin. C'était toujours leur façon d'agir... et elle le savait mieux que personne.

C'est avec résignation qu'elle descendit du chocobo et qu'elle laissa Rude prendre les rennes, tandis que Reno s'avançait vers elle avec un sourire faussement jovial, Elena et Tseng sur ses talons. Derrière, un hélicoptère achevait d'immobiliser ses pales. Tseng... Cissnei sentait son regard sur elle, pénétrant et inquisiteur. Où allait-elle être conduite ? Elle s'en fichait, à vrai dire. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'Elena la saisit par l'épaule et l'obligea à avancer pour rejoindre l'hélicoptère.

oOo

O

Jamais Cissnei n'aurait cru qu'elle poserait les pieds en cet endroit de nouveau. L'ancienne tour Shinra, dans le bureau de l'ex-président de la Shinra. Les vitres brisées laissaient passer un soleil timide, qui mettaient en valeur le délabrement complet des lieux. La poussière dansait sans discontinuer et prenait à la gorge.

Si elle s'écoutait, alors elle fuirait le plus loin possible d'ici. Cependant, ses poignets étaient entravés par-derrière, les quatre Turks l'encadraient aussi efficacement que des gardes du corps, et il n'y avait aucune issue. Elle leva à peine les yeux sur l'homme en fauteuil roulant qui la sondait du regard. Rufus Shinra... Un homme diminué par le Géostigma, mais un homme tout de même. Cissnei serra les dents et attendit sa sentence.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, les Turks continuaient de servir cette ordure qui était pire que son père. La jeune rousse n'était pas la seule à avoir cette pensée, loin de là. Pour l'heure, ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser jaillir. Elena, Rude et Reno quittèrent la pièce sans dire un seul mot. D'une voix veloutée et magnanime, l'ex-président de la Shinra lui souffla :

— Comme c'est gentil de te manifester de nouveau, Cissnei. Cela nous évitera de déployer d'autres moyens coûteux et fastidieux pour te capturer.

Alors comme ça, ils la recherchaient depuis sa disparition et n'avaient jamais cessé ? L'ex-Turk déglutit.

— Plusieurs fois, nous avions retrouvé ta trace, mais tu nous as donné du fil à retordre. Enfin, nous n'en attendons pas moins d'un Turk... lorsqu'il est dans ses fonctions et qu'il n'est pas accusé de trahison.

— Une... trahison, hein ? murmura-t-elle, d'un ton morne morne.

— Une trahison, confirma Tseng, avec une voix glaciale. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, Shuriken. Énormément, même. J'attendais une attitude moins ingrate de ta part.

— Je ne souhaitais pas tout ceci. J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement.

Cissnei baissa la tête, serra les poings et continua sur sa lancée :

— Il ne m'était plus possible d'exercer mes fonctions, comme vous le dites. Alors j'ai préféré partir, car cela me semblait être la meilleure solution...

— Démissionner est impardonnable, tu le sais autant que moi. Tu aurais dû venir me voir.

— Je l'ai fait.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais plus le temps passe, et plus je m'impatiente, les interrompit Rufus, avec un froncement de sourcils. Tseng.

— Oui, monsieur.

Rude revint quelques instants juste pour pousser le fauteuil de l'ex-président hors de la pièce. Cissnei regardait de côté et attendait que son ancien mentor fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : sa vie s'arrêtait ici et maintenant. Pourtant, aucun regret ne venait entraver sa résignation. Elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle avait pu et donné le meilleur d'elle-même pour survivre dans cette vie.

Le Turk ne bougea pas de sa place et se contenta de la fixer. D'une voix neutre, il lui demanda :

— Avant que nous ne fassions nos adieux... Cissnei.

Celle-ci tressaillit. Il l'avait toujours appelée par son nom de code, sauf lorsqu'il lui avait offert cet autre prénom qui n'était pas le sien. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait presque oublié, l'autre...

— J'aimerais savoir une seule chose.

— Je vous écoute.

— Qui était-ce ?

Cissnei comprit tout de suite à qui il faisait référence. Elle se raidit comme une statue et serra fortement les lèvres. La gorge nouée, elle ne lui répondit pas. Jamais elle ne parlerait. Plus jamais. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait failli devenir folle. Démente. Elle secoua la tête et lui dit simplement :

— Il est mort et enterré maintenant. Laissons-le là où il est.

— Très bien. Je pensais que tu voudrais te débarrasser au moins de ce fardeau avant de mourir.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire doux, aussi fragile que du papier de riz. Il sonnait si faux...

— Cela n'aurait pas marché. Merci, Tseng, mais ce genre de chose ne s'oublie jamais, y compris dans l'au-delà.

Un tic déforma le coin de la bouche de ce dernier, mais aucune autre réaction n'anima son visage. Lentement, il leva son revolver vers Cissnei, et murmura :

— Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle entendit à peine le « clic ! » du cran de sécurité; sa vision vacilla en même temps que cette douleur fugitive et brève qui la saisit à la tête. Elle tangua comme un navire sur le point de s'échouer, et ses prunelles s'accrochèrent à celles de Tseng, qui eut la seule et unique occasion de la regarder en face. Ce qu'il y vit lui broya le cœur, mais il n'en montra rien. Cela ne changeait pas le destin de son ex-coéquipière, de toute façon.

Celle-ci finit par s'écrouler au sol et rendre son dernier souffle, sans plus se battre ou être agitée de spasmes. À peine un seul, le temps qu'elle ferme définitivement les yeux et qu'elle dise adieu à cette vie. Les ténèbres la saisirent pour de bon et l'emmenèrent loin de cette pièce, de cette tour où l'espace d'un instant, elle avait montré qu'elle était faible. Faible d'avoir cédé à la tentation de fixer Tseng les yeux dans les yeux une dernière fois.

Reno et Elena entrèrent dans la pièce sans dire un mot et contemplèrent le cadavre de Cissnei. Aucune émotion n'anima leur visage, et ils ne posèrent aucune question à Tseng, qui fit juste un mouvement de tête imperceptible. Le jeune roux s'agenouilla, prit son ex-coéquipière dans ses bras et sortit. Elena fixa son mentor, et ce dernier lui dit simplement :

— le Fort Condor. Personne n'aura l'idée d'aller chercher là-bas. De plus, c'est un endroit qu'elle aimait à cause du Phénix qu'il abritait...

— Bien.

Une fois qu'Elena fût sortie, Tseng se permit enfin de soupirer tout en rangeant son arme. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, puis...

— Pardon. Toi non plus, je n'ai pas su te protéger.

Il tourna les talons et abandonna la tour, où il espérait ne plus jamais remettre les pieds. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'à travers les vitres brisées, les rayons du soleil retenaient comme avec peine un minuscule éclat de lumière qui finit par se soustraire à leur influence et par se perdre loin en direction du désert de Midgar. Un bien étrange morceau de poussière brillant, qui s'était détaché du cœur de Cissnei lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée.

oOo

O

Holzoff contempla l'aube et ses jupons ardents de son poste d'observation avec un sourire un peu triste. Sa canne de randonnée fermement plantée dans le sol juste devant lui, il sentit le vent des falaises forcir. Une tempête se lèverait bientôt, il le savait. Pourtant, cela n'empêcherait pas au soleil de magnifier la robe de ces montagnes après son passage, comme pour proclamer le triomphe de sa survie...

Le regard gris-bleu du vieil homme s'attarda sur l'horizon. Elle ne reviendrait jamais, il ne l'ignorait pas non plus. Pourtant, il savait confusément que c'était mieux pour elle. Une autre vie l'attendait, et elle serait un peu plus douce que celle-ci. Et ses collègues, les Turks... Où avaient-ils décidé de mettre un terme à son existence ? Tout dans l'attitude de cette jeune femme criait qu'elle avait été des leurs... et qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait fini par être retrouvée.

Quant au pendentif... Il soulignait sa fragilité intérieure et l'entourait d'une aura apaisante; le vieil homme l'avait ressenti. Ce bijou, qu'elle avait trouvé par Gaïa seule sait quel moyen, lui était destiné, il le sentait, même s'il soupçonnait la jeune femme de ne pas s'en estimer digne. Très observateur, il avait deviné beaucoup de choses chez elle, malgré ses tentatives pour ériger des murailles autour d'elle.

Holzoff se détourna de l'abîme que lui offrait le lieu, puis reprit le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à sa cabane. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour et pourtant, rien ne changerait. Il ferma les yeux et envoya une pensée pour cette jeune femme au regard fuyant et triste, qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir aider davantage.

Où vagabonda cette pensée ? Nul ne le sut, sauf peut-être la Déesse Minerva, qui surveillait ce petit éclat étrange qui s'était perdu dans le désert proche d'Edge depuis sa naissance. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, mais savait qu'il s'agissait d'un fragment d'âme. Il fallait attendre, désormais... attendre qu'il fût stable. Ce n'était pas cette jeune femme même s'il était issu d'elle, mais un nouvel être. Quoi qu'il en soit, Gaïa s'engageait dans un autre cycle, qui réservait bien des surprises non au cours des années à venir... mais des siècles. Tout ne se faisait pas en un jour. La déesse poussa un soupir de résignation, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange... mais pas tant que cela.

Aux abords d'un village abandonné aux éléments de l'hiver, qui fut autrefois Modeoheim, un homme vêtu d'une veste en cuir rouge déchirée par endroits marchait pour en sortir. Son expression restait songeuse, et il semblait fuir quelque chose. Tout comme Cissnei l'avait fait, en somme. Il repéra des sentinelles spéciales perchées à diverses hauteurs de la montagne où il se dirigeait. Ils l'avaient retrouvé et comptaient se servir de lui encore une fois.

Genesis eut un rire amer et déploya son aile en sachant que cette tentative serait vaine. Ils parviendraient à le rattraper et à le renvoyer dans les sous-sols de leur base. La Deepground, une formidable machine à tuer créée par Hojo. Lui qui le considérait comme une expérience ratée d'Hollander... quelle ironie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre son envol; surgis de nulle part, des filaments noirâtres s'enroulèrent autour de lui et l'emprisonnèrent dans une dimension connue d'un seul être : celui qui était le propriétaire de ce pouvoir monstrueux. Les cauchemars se réveillèrent en force au sein du Soldier, et c'est un hurlement impuissant qu'il sortit lorsqu'il perdit connaissance après avoir cherché à lutter un bon quart d'heure.

D'autres silhouettes rejoignirent celle de Nero le Sable, qui soupira et mit fin à son sort. Ensuite, il se saisit de Genesis, qui n'était pas mort contrairement à Cissnei. Il jeta un coup d'œil à une femme aux longs cheveux rouges et aux formes plantureuses et lui souffla :

— Il est temps de rentrer, maintenant. Weiss nous attend.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit rire de gorge, suivi par celui que l'on nommait Azul le Céruléen, puis ils quittèrent les lieux comme ils l'avaient investi quelques instants plus tôt. D'ici quelques mois, une autre victime tomberait entre leurs mains... et ils l'ignoraient encore. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Minerva, dont le soupir fataliste s'expliquait aisément désormais.


	10. L'Enigme de Jade ( Nero & Genesis 2)

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour,**_

**_Et voilà ! On en est au chapitre 10, et je n'en reviens pas. Pour moi, ce devait être un "petit" recueil. Il a doublé depuis sa création, puisque vingt chapitres environ sont programmés à présent.  
><em>**

**_Celui-ci est la deuxième partie de l'histoire de Nero/Genesis. Il est très dense, comme d'habitude. Attendez-vous à être surpris... dans le bon sens ! Oui, ce chapitre réserve de bonnes surprises !_**

**_Merci à Lunagarden et à l'auteur (e) de la review anonyme pour leurs reviews. D'ailleurs, Guest, je t'ai répondu sur mon forum réservé aux reviewers anonymes. Tu peux trouver l'adresse sur mon profil. Ensuite, tu cliqueras sur le lien de l'histoire que tu as reviewée, donc celle-ci. Au cas où tu ne trouverais pas, je te refais une brève réponse ici : j'ai répondu à une partie de tes questions dans ce chapitre ;).  
><em>**

**_Merci aux lecteurs silencieux. J'oserais ajouter : n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, du recueil aussi._**

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Par contre, Mes OC sont à moi.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : L'Énigme de Jade<span>

(Nero & Genesis)

D'un pas calme, Nero pénétra dans un couloir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un hôpital. Ce n'était que celui de ce fichu laboratoire désaffecté, mais qui avait servi à diverses expériences : d'abord avec la mako, puis avec des arguments bien plus... biologiques. Il avait été abandonné deux fois; la première, c'était il y a plus de douze ans, quand la Shinra avait jugé que ce laboratoire était trop obsolète pour les recherches sur la Mako. Genesis s'y était caché un temps pendant sa désertion, trois ou quatre ans après environ. Un type du nom de Zébulon l'avait ensuite repris, puis s'en était désintéressé à son tour pendant la crise du Météore, bien avant que les deux membres de Feyther victimes de ces dernières expériences ne tombent entre ses griffes dans d'autres laboratoires.

Cela n'avait été ni Hojo, ni Hollander qui dirigeait ces opérations-là par contre, aussi vieilles que celles sur la mako ou sur les cellules de Jenova. C'était Zébulon qui avait pris « sous son aile » les membres de Deepground survivants après son démantèlement : des Soldiers, des Restrictors... peut-être des Tsviets qui ne portaient aucun nom de couleur pour l'instant. Nero avait découvert que Zébulon avait volé les travaux d'Hojo sur le gène Chaos.

Néanmoins, il poursuivait les expériences sur les virus dans des laboratoires aussi secrets que celui-là. Deux responsabilités pour un seul homme... qui était macabre et horrible, comme Hojo et Hollander. Nero serra les dents. Il ne s'était jamais fait repérer quand il partait à la recherche d'informations sur Zébulon et ce Restrictor qui avait été un Soldier autrefois, que Genesis connaissait. Les principaux échos qu'il avait eus venaient de membres de cette nouvelle Deepground, qui se croyaient protégés d'oreilles indiscrètes en se cachant dans les villages et les villes et parlaient entre eux dans un pub, un lupanar après avoir égorgé une prostituée, ou d'autres endroits à fortiori « sécurisants » pour eux. C'était sans compter sur Genesis/Nero.

Joshua le suivait en silence, mais le Tsviet sentait sa nervosité. Il lui avait donné l'identité d'Orate, car c'était un pseudonyme que Genesis utilisait lorsqu'il allait sur des forums littéraires ou dédiés à son œuvre préférée, Loveless. A priori, ce géologue le connaissait... peut-être grâce à une personne commune qui avait rencontré « Orate » via un de ces forums ? Les souvenirs de Genesis demeuraient flous, comme si ce dernier ne permettait pas à Nero d'en savoir davantage sur lui et son passé. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre, d'ailleurs...

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant des portes blindées. Une faible odeur de camphre se fit sentir, ce qui étonna Joshua. Ce n'était plus un composé prisé en médecine ou en chimie, malgré ses propriétés stupéfiantes. « Orate » sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées, car il lui dit tout en fixant l'entrée :

— Le camphre peut être utilisé pour créer certains explosifs. Ces murs en sont remplis même si ce n'est pas visible à l'œil nu. Ils se déclencheront si on tente de forcer cette ouverture.

— Ah oui ? Alors comment va-t-on pénétrer dans...

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'il vit l'homme taper un code sur le boîtier digital qu'il n'avait pas vu, sur le côté droit de la porte. Dans un bruit de frottement, l'entrée leur fut libre de tout obstacle.

— Je vous ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'une de mes planques. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour décrypter le mot de passe, mais j'y suis parvenu.

_Zébulon n'a même pas changé lorsqu'il a repris brièvement ces locaux..._

Dans un premier temps, cela avait rendu Nero perplexe, mais encore une fois, la mémoire de Genesis lui avait livré la réponse : le scientifique l'avait gardé, car la manipulation pour entrer un nouveau code faisait appel à des logiciels spéciaux... surveillés par la Shinra. Autant dire qu'il prenait moins de risques à le laisser tel quel.

Le géologue grimaça lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce; cette fois, il était assailli par le remugle et le fruit de plusieurs éprouvettes mal stérilisées. Les moisissures ou autres joyeusetés s'étaient épanouies dans les trois pissettes non vidées qui gisaient sur la paillasse, les six erlenmeyers dont deux renversés au sol, des tubes à essai entassés dans un évier qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Deux couchettes mobiles à sangles traînaient aussi dans un coin, ce qui laissait présager leur usage de jadis. Joshua eut un frisson glacé, puis grommela :

— Je vais allumer la hotte... C'était un laboratoire de microbiologie, ou quoi ?

— Il a eu plusieurs vies... mais normalement, il y a ce qu'il faut pour examiner divers minéraux.

— Si je ne veux pas chopper une saloperie, je vais d'abord faire le ménage.

Nero hocha la tête. En tant que Soldier, Genesis ne craignait rien, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'au-delà de cela, la crasse chimique et le bordel dérangeaient Joshua. Avant d'aller le trouver, il était venu une première fois ici pour déposer Weiss dans une des petites pièces jouxtant la salle de laboratoire, celle où les chercheurs devaient dormir s'ils restaient sur place. Il lui apporta même son assistance, même si de temps à autre, le géologue lui interdisait de toucher à certains matériels sensibles. Le ronron de la hotte était la seule manifestation de vie. Il s'occupa de nettoyer et de remettre en route la centrifugeuse sans lui par exemple, de même que le bain à ultra-sons. L'enregistreur de données, il s'en chargea également. Nero fut de corvée de « vaisselle », puis de ménage des sols. Joshua lui indiqua quels produits utiliser. Il fallait non seulement nettoyer, mais aussi assainir l'environnement...

Ils incinérèrent tout matériel susceptible d'être dangereux; en effet, Joshua avait découvert dans une petite salle attenante des rangées de fioles ou éprouvettes cryogénisées. Il avait lu les étiquettes et blêmi d'horreur, avant d'expliquer qu'ils avaient sous les yeux un bataillon de virus et bactéries mortels expérimentés sur des cobayes humains dans ce laboratoire. Cela avait même fait réagir Genesis, qui pourtant évita de se manifester au grand soulagement de Nero. Dans d'autres éprouvettes, des remèdes ou des anticorps étaient aussi préservés. Ils avaient été élaborés de la même manière. Zébulon était un microbiologiste, et sa spécialité n'était pas la mako ou les cellules de Jenova... mais les « armes biologiques ». C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu créer ici, ainsi que dans d'autres laboratoires !

Il était impossible d'anéantir tous ces échantillons sans prendre le risque de libérer leur substance fatale. Même s'ils déclenchaient les explosifs contenus dans les murs, la destruction pure et dure du laboratoire ne garantissait pas qu'il n'y aurait aucun danger qu'un de ces virus ou bactéries se répande après. Il suffisait qu'il ou elle soit résistant (e) à la chaleur... Alors les deux hommes avaient condamné la pièce. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant.

Six heures plus tard, tout était en ordre. Ils avaient même pris une douche de sécurité, revêtu une blouse, des gans et un masque. C'était le strict minimum, mais ils s'en contenteraient. Même si Nero ne ferait aucune manipulation, le géologue lui avait demandé de respecter ces quelques règles.

Il prit la matéria avec délicatesse, puis commença ses analyses en usant de diverses substances. Néanmoins, il devait faire attention à ne pas éroder ou abîmer la matéria. Il utilisa ensuite le spectromètre, puis le spectrophotomètre pour percer le secret des composants de cette matéria peu ordinaire. Ses gestes étaient prudents, comme s'il craignait de faire exploser la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

À un moment donné, le scientifique demanda à Nero de l'attendre dans la « chambre » où reposait Weiss. Il ne sut combien de temps passa, ni de manipulations fit Joshua, mais l'impatience finit par le gagner. Pour se calmer, il reportait son attention sur son frère bien-aimé. Malgré tout, il avait mal. Genesis était éveillé aussi, donc il pouvait capter toutes ses émotions... c'en était gênant. Le Soldier allait-il le juger ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur le géologue, dont l'expression était à mi-chemin entre la perplexité et la contrariété. Il lui tendit la matéria pour qu'il puisse la reprendre.

— Cette matéria a été forgée dans le Cratère Nord, dans une des grottes qui ont fini par se former au fil du temps. Je pense même qu'elle provient d'un « nid de mako » assez ancien. Plus troublant encore, il y a...

Il s'arrêta et fixa le Soldier. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer une chose pareille ? Il avisa le pli au coin de la bouche d'Orate, signe qu'il était agacé par ses tergiversations. Il cracha le morceau :

— J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une entité enfermée à l'intérieur. Comme... si c'était une matéria d'invocation. Le problème, c'est que ce n'en est pas une. Il y a quelque chose au sein de la mako cristallisée, en tout cas.

— Hm...

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur les deux hommes, vite brisé par le mouvement que fit Nero pour se lever. D'une voix froide, il lâcha :

— Il faut que je réveille cette entité et que je lui parle.

— Euh... Si vous voulez, mais ce sera sans moi.

— Bien entendu. Chose promise, chose due. Je vous raccompagnerai au Village des Ossements, sain et sauf.

Joshua hocha la tête nerveusement. Plus il passait du temps avec « Orate », plus ce dernier lui était familier. Il « connaissait » cet homme. Il avait dû le croiser quelques fois dans sa vie, ou bien cet homme était célèbre. Son instinct le lui hurlait.

— Je vous ai dit que pour l'entité, je n'étais pas sûr...

— Je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois me rendre au Cratère Nord pour essayer d'obtenir mes dernières réponses. Cette matéria, ce n'est pas un hasard si je l'ai trouvée dans le réacteur du Mont Nibelheim.

Le géologue se contenta de hausser les épaules et de sortir de la pièce. Nero lui emboîta le pas avec un soupir après avoir pris Weiss dans ses bras avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de lui briser les membres rien qu'en le touchant.

Par le passé, quand il était déserteur, Genesis avait eu quelques contacts avec le groupe Feyther. Nero et Weiss en avaient entendu de vagues échos, mais c'était surtout Avalanche qui faisait parler de lui. Les autres groupuscules avaient sombré dans l'oubli de la mémoire collective. Le Tsviet savait que Joshua faisait partie de Feyther, car il avait avisé le bracelet lorsque l'homme avait retroussé ses manches pour enfiler ses gants stériles. Genesis n'avait jamais parlé directement à quiconque du groupe rebelle, mais il s'était intéressé à eux, parce que ces derniers déterraient les secrets de Gaïa, dont ceux que la Shinra voulait cacher. Il les avait peut-être aidés en douce, mais Nero ne pouvait pas le jurer. Le Manipulateur de feu lui interdisait d'accéder à ces informations sensibles.

L'écho de ses pas le ramena à la réalité. Il fixa Weiss avec un léger espoir au cœur. Au Cratère Nord, il parviendrait peut-être à trouver le moyen de lui rendre la vie. Non : il en était convaincu, à présent.

oOo

O

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Sans Genesis, ses capacités à résister au froid grâce à son affinité élémentale avec le feu, et son aile, Nero doutait d'être parvenu à franchir le blizzard violent qui protégeait l'entrée au Cratère, puis à faire abstraction à la puanteur de la mako qui s'élevait, pire que jamais depuis que les Incarnés y avaient séjourné brièvement, il y a un... non, deux ans maintenant. C'était comme s'ils avaient réveillé un volcan qui sommeillait depuis peu... une image qui pouvait convenir. Après tout, peut-être qu'un jour, le Cratère Nord pouvait vomir des torrents de mako à défaut du feu de Gaïa.

Le Tsviet ignorait où se diriger pour retrouver la grotte et le « nid » dans lequel la matéria était « née ». Il existait de nombreuses salles, et il aurait pu s'attarder sur la beauté des lieux, s'étonner que la nature ait repris ses droits malgré les monstres et l'ancienne présence de Jenova, mais il avait une quête à achever : réveiller son frère une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il grogna lorsqu'il déposa celui-ci contre un rocher envahi par un lierre de couleur bleue. Des marches en contrebas menaient à une source pure de mako. Il avait croisé trois dealers de la mort, cinq déménageurs, un allemagne et un dragon zombie. Ce dernier lui avait lacéré le flanc, il fallait qu'il se soigne. Pas facile de se battre tout en protégeant son frère de coups meurtriers !

Il arma son bracelet Sage d'une matéria guérison max. Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres de Genesis, qui frémissait en lui. Depuis qu'il avait pénétré au sein du Cratère, il se montrait très agité, comme s'il percevait un danger. Non, pas exactement... plutôt un futur événement. Morose, il contempla la source de mako qui miroitait plus bas. Machinalement, il sortit la matéria « Vie max » et la fit rouler au creux de la paume. Aucune réaction...

_Est-ce qu'elle va « s'éveiller » si elle est à proximité de son « lieu de naissance ? »_

C'était une hypothèse qui le séduisait, mais le Tsviet craignait trop que ses espoirs fussent de nouveau déçus. Il se frotta les paupières de lassitude, rangea la matéria, puis reporta le regard sur Weiss. Cela faisait... à peine plus de dix mois qu'il « se reposait », qu'il n'avait pas posé ses yeux bleus cerclés d'ambre sur lui. Oui, plus de dix longs cycles lunaires qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et prononcé son prénom, « Nero ». Alors que lui gémissait le sien dans ses cauchemars. Presque un an... que son bien-aimé était inerte.

Nero serra les dents. Après, que feraient-ils ? Le Tsviet désirait tant détruire ceux qui avaient osé toucher à son frère et lui-même, à savoir Hojo, Jenova, et les Restrictors ! Malheureusement, pour cela, il ne pouvait l'entreprendre seul, même pour venger Weiss. Il n'était pas assez fort. Il ne concevait pas l'idée que l'Empereur Immaculé n'était vraiment plus de ce monde. Son corps était resté après tout. Il ne possédait aucune cellule de Jenova en lui, alors pourquoi la Rivière l'aurait-elle rejeté ?! Non, son âme était sans doute quelque part, et il la ramènerait à son corps !

Il leva une main pour retirer une mèche blanche du front de Weiss. Non, ses cheveux n'avaient plus le reflet argenté qu'elles arboraient autrefois... Une conséquence de sa... mort ?

Nero finit par se relever et par le reprendre dans ses bras pour explorer les environs. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, même si ses bras – enfin, ceux de Genesis – lui criaient grâce, même si ses recherches et sa marche n'en étaient que plus ralenties. D'un pas lourd, il avança jusqu'à une salle envahie par les stalactites. Leur couleur virait au doré pour certains, suite à la réaction ionique entre la glace et la roche qui se mélangeaient. Il avait déjà fouillé ce lieu, ainsi que les alcôves, cachettes ou grottes qu'il recelait.

Soudain, une très faible lueur apparut dans un couloir que Nero avait visité. Il s'y dirigea non sans s'interroger sur sa provenance et sa nature. Était-ce la mako ? Non, impossible. La lumière était moins... fluorescente. Elle avait un éclat vert, mais très pâle... Pourquoi se manifestait-elle maintenant ? Quelque chose s'était-il réveillé au sein du Cratère Nord ? De plus en plus stupéfait, Nero finit par arriver dans une salle plus grande que les autres, et qu'il aurait juré ne pas avoir vue quelques instants plus tôt. Était-elle cachée par un sortilège, à la base ?

Les murs brillaient d'une écriture qui interpela Nero au plus haut point. Il avait déjà vu des inscriptions Cetra... et là, les murs en étaient recouverts ! C'était un mélange de symboles ronds avec des lignes creuses ou pleines. S'il avait été linguiste, il aurait pu essayer de retrouver les racines de chaque dialecte actuel dans cette écriture pan-continentale. Hélas, il n'était qu'un Soldier, et ce n'était pas un domaine qui l'intéressait... contrairement à Genesis, qui pour le coup, avait cessé de s'agiter en lui. Il déposa Weiss et l'adossa contre un mur.

Au centre de cette pièce circulaire et vide, une unique source de mako... mais ce n'était pas d'elle que provenait la lueur. Non : elle siégeait plutôt au milieu de celle-ci ! En se penchant vers la surface turquoise, Nero se figea d'étonnement. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en joaillerie, mais il reconnut la pierre semi-précieuse responsable de la lumière verte. C'était du jade. Quoiqu'elle avait un éclat plus pur que ce à quoi il se serait attendu...

Le Tsviet ne comprit pas. Il avisa alors une stèle sous la pierre. Une inscription en Cetra s'y trouvait. Incapable de la déchiffrer, il fronça les sourcils, trempa la main dans la mako – il ne courait aucun risque, il portait ses gants en cuir – et posa les doigts dessus, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. À sa plus grande stupéfaction, le matériau composant la stèle chauffa doucement, et il retira la main. L'écriture changea sous ses yeux ahuris; elle s'effaçait à certains endroits, se brisait à d'autres pour former de nouveaux caractères. Bientôt, une des langues communes de Gaïa, le Midgarois, s'afficha... et cela le plongea dans une confusion plus vaste encore.

_« Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini  
>Pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envol<br>Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau  
>L'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos. »<em>

C'était l'acte 1 du poème Loveless.

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je retrouve un extrait de cette poésie ici ?_

En ramenant Joshua au Village des Ossements, celui-ci lui avait confié qu'il travaillait sur des parchemins qui évoquaient le poème de Loveless. Il avançait la théorie que ce dernier avait été écrit par un Cetra. Il trouvait aussi que la pièce de théâtre qui en découlait était assez différente... ce qui l'avait rendu perplexe. Il espérait débusquer la réponse dans ces reliques une fois qu'il serait parvenu à les déchiffrer.

Nero décida qu'il était impossible pour lui de demeurer sans rien faire. Il leva la main pour toucher le morceau de jade... et se retrouva violemment projeté en arrière. L'éclat eut un sursaut, alors qu'il se relevait avec un grognement de douleur. La matéria « Vie Max » roula hors de la poche du pantalon de Genesis jusqu'au bassin de mako. Elle luisait de la même lueur que la pierre ! D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'intensifia, comme si ses deux sources entraient en résonance. Nero mit la main devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle faiblît... et révéla la silhouette d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux grands iris vert pâle.

Un hoquet se bloqua dans sa gorge; était-ce l'entité contenue au sein de la matéria ? L'âme piégée d'une Cetra ? Ses cheveux étaient courts, ébouriffés, et d'un roux profond. Elle fixa Nero/Genesis avec circonspection. Ce dernier se rendit compte que le jade avait l'air de projeter une sorte d'hologramme de cette femme vêtue d'un haut et d'un pantalon verts, même si le bas de son corps paraissait « relié » à la matéria. Étrange phénomène... Elle finit par s'adresser à lui, dans sa langue d'origine :

— Je veux parler à l'Élu du cinquième Acte.

Nero fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot. L'apparition sembla s'en apercevoir, car elle réitéra sa demande en Midgarois cette fois. C'est alors qu'au sein de lui, Genesis exerça une pression sur lui pour le faire « reculer », comme lorsqu'il était entré en contact mental avec lui, au manoir de Nibelheim... sauf que là, ce n'était pas pour cette raison. C'est par pure panique qu'il tenta de résister. Le Manipulateur de feu intensifia sa présence, non sans lâcher au Tsviet :

— [Laisse-moi revenir si tu veux rester en vie. J'ai été clément jusqu'à présent, je t'ai toléré, mais si tu ne refuses ce droit, je te tuerai.]

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'âme de Nero. Il savait que le guerrier ne plaisantait pas, qu'il avait le pouvoir de l'anéantir. Même s'il ignorait pourquoi il l'avait laissé posséder son corps, il ne devait pas gâcher sa chance. Il se fit plus petit, et Genesis reprit le contrôle pour la première fois depuis son « réveil ».

La sensation d'être presque pleinement lui-même le fit soupirer de plaisir, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et que son âme se déployait davantage dans son carcan de chair. Que cela faisait du bien... Il avait attendu patiemment le moment propice pour cela. Il ne désirait pas de mal à Nero : ce n'était qu'une victime de la Shinra, tout comme son frère, et tout comme lui, le Manipulateur de feu était persuadé qu'il était possible de ramener à la vie Weiss.

Il fixa cette Cetra – vu qu'elle avait parlé dans la langue de ce peuple, c'était plus que probable qu'elle en était une. D'une voix grave, il lui répondit, tandis que Nero écoutait l'échange sans être capable d'agir :

— Je suis Genesis Rhapsodos, l'auteur du cinquième acte de Loveless.

— Je sais. J'en ai rêvé, tout comme des trois précédents. J'ai écrit le premier acte. Mon nom est Jade. J'ai eu mille et une vies, souffla-t-elle.

Cette révélation fit pâlir le guerrier et le bouleversa.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Loveless est un poème...

— … qui a été rédigé par plusieurs Élus. Un par Acte, lui avoua calmement la dénommée Jade.

Alors là, s'il s'attendait à cela... Un poème collectif ! Cela expliquait parfois la différence de « ton » d'un acte à un autre ! Imperturbable, la femme le regarda. Elle lui dit :

— Je suis une Cetra. Je portais en moi l'un des fragments du Cristal Originel, qui a permis la vie à Gaïa. Il est devant toi, ce fragment.

— Ce morceau de jade ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

— Oui. Tu connais la légende du Cristal, n'est-ce pas ?

— Très vaguement... Pour moi, la source de toute vie, c'est la Rivière...

— C'est juste. Cependant, l'origine des mondes comme Gaïa, c'est le Cristal. Chacun d'eux est veillé par une divinité majeure, qui est un intermédiaire. Pour Gaïa, c'est Minerva. D'ailleurs, à ton avis, pourquoi lorsque la mako que l'on extrait d'elle se solidifie-t-elle en se cristallisant ? Les matérias, qu'est-ce pour toi ?

— Des réceptacles d'énergie, de magie, de connaissances... Tout comme le fait le cristal de roche, comprit Genesis.

Il avait suivi des cours de physique après tout, dans le Soldier...

— Exactement. Cette légende est si vieille qu'il est normal que tu en saches peu.

Elle s'interrompit pour lui laisser le temps de digérer cette première information. Le guerrier la fixa avec intensité et lui demanda :

— Vous dites avoir eu mille et une vies... J'aimerais comprendre.

— Dans ce cas, assieds-toi. Ce sera un peu long, s'excusa Jade.

Elle attendit que Genesis obtempère, non sans trouver ironique que ce fût un porteur de cellules de la Calamité des Cieux qui était le cinquième Élu. Elle débuta après avoir fermé les yeux, comme pour appeler ses souvenirs :

— Après ma mort, mon âme s'est retrouvée au sein du Cristal Originel... mais pas que. Sache qu'il existe une autre entité avec lequel il a fusionné il y a fort longtemps, et que notre monde, ainsi que d'autres, ne connaissent pas. C'est ce que l'on nomme le Royaume des Cœurs. On lui donne une autre appellation, mais ce n'est pas une information qui t'intéressera.

— Quelle est la différence entre ces deux entités ? Elles régissent l'univers dans lequel nous sommes à deux ? Notre système planétaire ?

— En effet. La première est la source de mondes comme Gaïa, ce qui a permis leur création. Par conséquent, il y a d'autres mondes qui n'ont pas eu la même origine, comme tu en déduis. Eux sont nés du Royaume des Cœurs... Lorsque ces deux entités ont fusionné, elles se sont réparti les tâches, si tu préfères. Le Cristal sauvegarde nos esprits – ce qu'il reste de nous après la mort –, et nos âmes, incarnation énergétique de nos corps. Il s'est fragmenté en plusieurs morceaux sur certains mondes, et quelques êtres vivants en possèdent même un en eux, comme cela a été mon cas. Le Royaume des Cœurs, lui, préserve nos cœurs émotionnels, nos sentiments. Il y a tant à dire sur lui qu'il m'est impossible de tout résumer avec concision. Je ne suis pas là pour cela, en plus, donc si tu veux en savoir plus, tu devras trouver d'autres moyens d'acquérir ces connaissances.

— Je comprends... De toute façon, ce n'est pas ma priorité.

Jade hocha la tête.

— Je me suis réincarnée une seule fois avant de devenir ce que je suis à présent.

Elle prit une nouvelle pause, puis lui révéla d'une voix basse :

— Je suis devenue l'ARME Jade.

Genesis bondit, le regard flamboyant :

— Quoi ? Une ARME ? Qu'est-ce que ces bêtises ?

Sans se démonter, la femme lui expliqua d'une voix ferme :

— Les ARMES sont des réincarnations de Cetras, mais ce ne sont pas des Élus de Loveless. Je suis la seule. Ne fais pas l'amalgame.

— Comment est-ce possible que...

— Tout l'est. Après tout, tu es bien un Élu de la Déesse alors que tu portes l'héritage de sa Némésis, La Calamité des Cieux.

Genesis serra les dents, mais se tut. Il savait qu'elle avait raison... mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était... un monstre.

— Je ne te condamne pas, toi et ceux qui sont comme toi. Vous n'êtes pas responsables. Les Cetras et celle que vous nommez Jenova sont issus de deux peuples sources aux origines différentes qui sont en désaccord sur la majorité des sujets, qui se sont parfois fait la guerre. Cela ne signifie pas que l'entente ne peut pas être possible avec un minimum de bon sens et d'ouverture d'esprit.

— Oh... Donc les Cetras étaient bien des nomades venus de l'espace...

— En effet. Seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux ont choisi de rester sur Gaïa.

Elle eut un soupir.

— L'âme qui s'est réfugiée dans ton corps a besoin de mon aide, je le sens. J'accepte à une seule condition : que tu devines quel a été pour moi le Don de la Déesse. Il est différent selon ce que recherche au plus profond de lui l'Élu. Je ne t'apprends rien de ce côté-là.

— Je pense que j'ai fini par le comprendre au fur et à mesure de mes échecs, ricana le guerrier, un peu amer.

— Si tu acceptes, je te livrerai trois indices.

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Je désire récupérer mon corps sans tuer Nero, rétorqua-t-il. Et lui veut ramener Weiss à la vie...

Jade sourit.

— Ce sera possible si tu réussis. Premier indice : je suis tombée très malade. Des problèmes cardiaques qui faisaient que petit à petit, je ne faisais plus rien.

Genesis commença à réfléchir, le regard vissé au sol tandis qu'il était assis avec un genou replié vers lui. La Cetra continua de parler :

— Second indice : je croyais que la prophétie d'Erhis, qui n'est autre que le prologue de Loveless, parlait de la Vie Éternelle. J'étais tellement désespérée que je me suis plongée corps et âme dans cette quête, en négligeant mon mari.

— Qui est Erhis ?

— Un Cetra, comme moi, sauf qu'il a vécu il y a plus de trois mille ans. Moi, c'était il y a deux mille cinq cents ans. Troisième indice : j'ai découvert que je me trompais sur un terme. Ce n'est pas la Vie Éternelle que je devais porter en moi.

Le Manipulateur de feu se noya dans ses réflexions. Elle avait commencé sa quête pour essayer de guérir. Elle ne désirait pas mourir même si elle s'affaiblissait. Des problèmes cardiaques... Elle avait cherché à avoir la Vie Éternelle en pensant que c'était ce que disait la prophétie, sauf qu'elle l'avait interprétée de travers... Il se marmonna pour lui-même :

— Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte,

La déesse descendra des cieux.  
>Les ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin et<br>Elle nous guidera vers la félicité de son don éternel.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui demanda de but en blanc :

— Est-ce que tous les Élus se sont fourvoyés pour deviner leur Don de la Déesse, tout comme moi ou vous-même ?

— Oui. C'est un passage obligé, lui apprit-elle. Sache que la pièce de théâtre qui découle du prologue et des quatre premiers actes d'écrits est la retranscription de la mauvaise interprétation du quatrième Élu. D'ailleurs, c'est le seul qui l'a recopiée sur des tablettes comme celle que tu vois ici. Un paragraphe sur chacune d'elles. Comme celle-ci, elles ont la propriété de changer de langue selon celui ou celle qui les lit. Ces tablettes, elles se trouvent à...

— Banora..., fit le guerrier d'une voix blanche. Donc c'est à cause de lui que j'ai bâti ma propre fausse théorie, même si j'ai lu et relu le poème d'origine...

Jade eut un soupir.

— Ce dernier a été retranscrit sur un parchemin, du moins jusqu'au quatrième acte. Après, j'ignore ce qu'il est devenu. Sinon oui, on peut dire que tu t'es égaré à cause de l'interprétation de ce quatrième Élu. Les trois autres avant lui n'ont pas mis par écrit leur théorie de départ, juste l'Acte définitif quand ils ont découvert leur Don. S'ils se sont fourvoyés, cela s'explique par un contexte différent.

— Je vois... Tous ces Élus étaient-ils sur le point de mourir lorsqu'ils ont entrepris leur quête ?

— Oui..., fit-elle avec un sourire. Au final, le Don est la chose la plus importante qu'il soit pour eux quand ils ont tout le reste...

Cette révélation ébranla le Soldier. Oh que oui, il s'était complètement égaré... Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer, y compris l'admiration de beaucoup de monde. Il était un héros, après tout, même s'il n'était pas aussi célèbre que Sephiroth. Déjà, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Minerva et qu'elle l'avait renvoyé sur Gaïa en lui apprenant que son heure n'était pas venue, elle lui avait dit qu'il avait été trop aveugle. L'échange entre eux était resté mental, bien évidemment... Avant cela, après le combat final contre Zack Fair et la guérison miraculeuse de sa dégénérescence, il avait saisi que ce Don n'était ni la Pommesotte, ni les cellules de Jenova, ni la Célébrité... ni toutes ces choses qu'il possédait. Son Don, il l'avait acquis sans en avoir conscience au cours de sa quête... et même son propre cœur avait compris avant lui ce dont il s'agissait.

Le Soldier secoua la tête; il devait se concentrer sur l'énigme de Jade. Quel pouvait bien être son don ? Elle croyait que c'était de porter la Vie Éternelle, mais elle disait qu'elle s'était trompée sur un terme. Hésitant, il lui demanda :

— Est-ce que ce don... c'était la Vie ? Vous cherchiez juste à Vivre ?

Jade démentit ses propos.

— Nous l'avons tous fait... mais pour un but. Quelque chose qui nous tient au ventre, au cœur, à l'âme. Je pensais que c'était pour ne pas mourir... mais en réalité, ce n'est pas la Vie Éternelle que je devais porter. J'ai guéri, la Déesse m'a soignée, mais seulement quand j'ai enfin saisi...

Genesis lâcha en un souffle :

— C'est un enfant ? Vous êtes tombée enceinte ?

Jade eut un sourire.

— Oui.

— Si c'est le Don qui vous a été offert, cela signifie qu'avant, vous ne le pouviez pas... parce que vous étiez stérile ?

— C'est cela, fit-elle avec un rire doux. À cause de mes problèmes cardiaques... En entreprenant ma quête, et en allant jusqu'au bout, j'ai pu être guérie lorsque j'ai compris ce que je désirais le plus au monde. Tout comme toi, en fait, pour ton propre Don. Tu as été soigné de ta dégénérescence à partir du moment où tu as l'accepté.

Genesis acquiesça avec gravité. Elle désigna du doigt Weiss.

- Je vais purifier le corps de cet homme... ainsi, il pourra se réveiller. Son âme est dans l'entre-deux et ne peut rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. Une fois ceci fait, vous devrez vous rendre à Ajito.

— Avant cela, il faut que nous retournions dans le laboratoire caché dans la forêt du Village Fusée. Nero a oublié d'emporter les armes de Weiss avec lui.

Jade hocha la tête.

— Lorsque ce sera fait, je pourrai agir et enfermer l'âme qui est en toi au sein de ce fragment de jade – enfin, de Cristal. Ici, je ne le peux pas, car j'ai besoin d'être dans un lieu beaucoup plus puissant au niveau de la magie. Celle du Sacre m'y aidera. La quête de Weiss sera de trouver le moyen de faire revenir charnellement son frère Nero. Toi, tu devras tracer ta route sans chercher à les accompagner.

— Hm... Ils n'auront pas été épargnés par la Shinra, eux non plus..., murmura le Soldier, le regard brûlant de colère rien que d'y penser. On dirait que Weiss est un Élu.

Il avait eu beau dire à Nero que c'était un pantin de la Compagnie, il avait fini par être touché par son triste sort. Si le Tsviet avait eu accès à une bonne partie de sa mémoire, l'inverse était réciproque...

Jade eut un rire amusé, bien que surprise par sa perspicacité.

— Oui. L'un des deux est le septième et le dernier Élu. L'issue sera heureuse... s'il réussit la quête.

— Le septième... Donc il y a plus de cinq Élus ? Plus que cinq actes ? Loveless n'est pas terminé ?

— En effet. Pour le ou la sixième Élu (e), ce n'est pas à moi de te dire de qui il s'agit.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis chuchota en Cetra une incantation. La lueur au sein du jade grossit et se déploya autour de Genesis. Cependant, elle ne le toucha pas; elle se contenta de le contourner, puis gagna le corps de Weiss. Au moment où son aura lécha sa peau, elle s'épanouit dans une si grande clarté que le Manipulateur de feu en fut aveuglé, pour le purifier de ce virus qui l'empêchait d'héberger de nouveau son âme perdue entre deux eaux. Elle errait sur Gaïa sans repère.

Tandis que son âme se confondait avec les ténèbres de la salle, elle fixa le Soldier Rouge.

— Va avec lui jusqu'au laboratoire, puis à Ajito. Et enfin, poursuis ta propre route. Tu es libre.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que le fragment de Cristal qui flottait, et la matéria.

Parallèlement, en lui, Nero commençait à s'impatienter pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, pour parler à Weiss, pour être avec lui. Il pouvait bien lui accorder cela, non ? Même si Genesis désirait quitter le Cratère Nord et accompagner Weiss jusqu'à sa destination finale en étant lui-même, il comprenait le Sable. Il sentit que ce dernier ne lui voulait aucun mal. C'est pourquoi il accepta de se retirer avec un soupir pour le laisser revenir.

Nero geignit de douleur lorsqu'il fut de nouveau capable de se déplacer. Son essence et celle de Genesis commençaient à ne plus se supporter. Vivement qu'ils soient à Ajito... Un gémissement le sortit de ses réflexions. Il porta le regard sur Weiss, dont les yeux étaient grand ouverts. Ses iris bleus cerclés d'ambre, son expression stupéfaite, son air perdu... Oui, c'était bien lui, et pas cette ordure d'Hojo ! Tremblant, Nero s'approcha de lui.

— Mon frère...

Celui-ci le dévisagea avec un drôle d'air qui le heurta un peu. Le Tsviet des ténèbres prit conscience alors que son frère voyait Genesis, mais pas lui. Il s'apprêta à lui expliquer, mais l'Immaculé se redressa, le fixa avec intensité, puis finit par lui lâcher d'une voix rauque :

— Je n'y crois pas... Tu t'es réfugié dans ce Soldier pour survivre...

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix, lui répondit-il, amer.

— Je le sais, mon frère. Je comprends.

Un rictus déforma ses lèvres lorsqu'il essaya de se relever. Aussitôt, Nero lui prêta assistance, non sans regretter de ne pas posséder son propre corps. Son cœur se serra, cependant. Si jamais Weiss venait à apprendre à quel point il comptait pour lui, sans doute qu'il ne le prendrait pas très bien... Il secoua la tête, puis souffla :

— Partons d'ici. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer en cours de route.

Weiss hocha la tête, non sans fixer les lieux avec curiosité. Nero le relâcha après s'être assuré qu'il tenait bien sur ses jambes, se saisit de la matéria, du morceau de jade, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

oOo

O

_Un mois plus tard..._

C'est d'un pas lourd que Weiss et Nero/Genesis pénétrèrent dans Ajito après avoir joué de la harpe lunaire et l'avoir cachée dans un nouvel endroit sûr. Ils avaient tant tardé pour parvenir jusqu'à la Cité des Anciens... à cause de la Deepground. Ces chiens qui les attendaient en embuscade, comme si Zébulon se doutait qu'ils allaient revenir au laboratoire ! Ah, si seulement il n'avait pas oublié les armes de Weiss là-bas ! Il regarda en coin ce dernier.

Le visage de l'Immaculé était fermé. Lui qui haïssait les humains d'habitude avait été horrifié de ce qu'il s'était produit dans la forêt, deux semaines auparavant. Il était sorti du laboratoire en premier. Encore affaibli par son réveil récent, il n'avait aperçu que trop tard un homme à la peau pâle et aux yeux pourpres lui tomber dessus et le blesser au flanc.

_Weiss grommela et s'écarta de son ennemi. Juste à temps, car un second venait en renforts, et brandissait une rapière. Il se défendit avec ses katanas-gunblades. Malheureusement, sa plaie était profonde, et ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à s'attrouper autour de lui. Il détecta une ouverture par le haut, et s'empressa d'utiliser sa capacité à se téléporter avant de sauter dans l'arbre le plus proche._

_Haletant, l'Immaculé courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine – et à en perdre beaucoup de sang aussi. Une balle transperça son épaule, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Ces Soldiers... Ils avaient le symbole de Deepground sur leur ceinture. Il l'avait entraperçu par hasard. Ces hommes... ils ne possédaient aucune cellule de Jenova. Il en avait la certitude. Par contre, ce qu'il sentait en eux et le rendait mal à l'aise, c'était la même chose que ce que Vincent portait en lui. Sauf que chez eux, cela se réduisait à des cellules. Chaos._

_Nero l'avait prévenu que Zébulon faisait des expériences avec le gène de cette entité, qu'il avait repris des travaux abandonnés d'Hojo. Il n'y croyait guère jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Soudain, dans son champ de vision, il aperçut une femme aux longs cheveux et aux yeux bruns. Elle avait l'air apeurée. Elle se figea, mais se détendit aussitôt lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Il était blessé, en plus ! Elle se retourna et avisa ses poursuivants. Au plus grand étonnement de Weiss, elle se plaça devant lui. Vu ses vêtements, elle avait l'air d'une civile. Qui était cette femme ? Le protégeait-elle ? Weiss vit l'occasion de se mettre à couvert en espérant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien._

_Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur Nero, qui émergea des frondaisons pour foncer sur la jeune femme... et l'empaler avec l'épée de Genesis. Il utilisa aussi les capacités du Manipulateur de feu, notamment des sorts, pour tenir en respect les Soldiers, puis les exterminer jusqu'au dernier grâce à la limite « Rédemption ». Un hurlement franchit la gorge de Weiss tandis que la jeune femme s'effondrait, les mains sur sa poitrine._

— _Noooooooooooon !_

_Nero hoqueta d'horreur en comprenant ce qu'il avait fait... et regarda le corps de cette inconnue s'évaporer en filaments verts pour retrouver la Rivière de la Vie, un des chemins conduisant au Cristal Originel..._

Il fixa à son tour Nero sans rien dire. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait agi par instinct et pensé que cette femme était une ennemie. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette embuscade, alors elle serait encore en vie. La seule chose qu'ils savaient d'elle était qu'elle s'appelait Chelsea (1), grâce aux papiers d'identité qui étaient tombés de sa poche en même temps que ses vêtements quand son corps avait rejoint la Rivière de la Vie.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Genesis – enfin, de Nero. Ce dernier tressaillit, le fixa avec un air perdu. Weiss le rassura d'un sourire.

— Allons. Il est temps pour toi de dormir et de laisser à Genesis son propre corps.

Le Tsviet des ténèbres hocha gravement la tête. Oui, il était temps. Jade devait transférer son âme au sein de ce fragment de jade. C'était le seul moyen de le préserver de l'anéantissement complet. Il ne pourrait pas être protégé par Minerva en personne, contrairement à son frère. Il n'était pas un Élu, et sa nature même pourrait mettre en danger la Déesse.

En silence, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le lac. Pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à l'autel où jadis, Aerith avait prié le Sacre et s'était sacrifiée pour sauver la Planète. La magie contenue dans les eaux tranquilles suffirait.

Doucement, Nero déposa le morceau de jade et la matéria sur la surface. C'était nécessaire de réunir les deux objets pour permettre à l'âme de la Cetra d'avoir assez de consistance. La lueur verte les éblouit, et fit même grogner Nero, ce qui fit sourire son aîné.

Bientôt, la silhouette familière de Jade apparut devant eux. L'air solennel, elle darda son regard vert pâle sur eux. Elle se tourna vers Weiss et lui dit :

— Il est temps pour toi de trouver le moyen de redonner à ton frère un corps charnel. Tu as aussi une quête.

Genesis s'était bien gardé de révéler à Weiss qu'il était le septième Élu... et avait interdit à Nero de le faire. Tout comme les autres avant lui, le Tsviet devait découvrir tout seul Loveless, puis entreprendre sa quête, se tromper dans l'interprétation de ce qui avait déjà été écrit... et réussir. Mériter son Don. C'était ce qu'il devait accomplir.

Jade se tourna ensuite vers le Tsviet des ténèbres. Elle ferma les yeux, puis commença à incanter en Cetra. Nero sentit alors que ces mots semblaient... le ligoter. Malgré son appréhension, il fit confiance à la Cetra, et accepta de sortir du corps du Manipulateur de feu, qui s'effondra dès lors. La pierre se mit à briller davantage. Doucement, Jade murmura :

— [Il faudra te tenir tranquille. Tu as un très fort pouvoir, qui peut abîmer le Cristal si tu te laisses envahir par tes propres ténèbres.]

— [Je ne les contrôle pas...], souffla-t-il, terrifié.

— [Je vais t'en donner le moyen...], lui murmura-t-elle avant de poser une main au centre de la masse ténébreuse qu'il formait et qui flottait à quelques centimètres du fragment de Cristal.

Petit à petit, la fumée informe acquit celle d'un corps humanoïde... qui fut aspiré par le morceau de jade. Sa lumière était légèrement assombrie, mais pas au point d'être complètement avalée. La pierre serait assez forte pour contenir les deux âmes sans qu'elles s'entretuent.

Weiss avait regardé la scène dans le plus grand silence. Savoir que son frère était prisonnier d'un « caillou » ne dérangeait, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il recula lorsque la silhouette de Jade s'évanouit et que Genesis grogna quelque chose en se couchant sur le dos. Il ouvrit les yeux et les darda sur l'Immaculé, qui ne broncha pas. Désormais, ils étaient quittes. Leur rencontre ne s'était pas passée sous les meilleurs auspices – avec Nero, ils l'avaient capturé pour l'emmener à Deepground après tout, quand ils en faisaient partie –, mais maintenant, ils étaient alliés. Unis pour contrer la Shinra, malgré leurs quêtes respectives.

Genesis finit par rompre le contact visuel et se redressa. Il salua Weiss d'un signe de tête, puis lui tourna le dos et étendit sèchement son bras gauche à l'horizontale. Son aile jaillit, puis battit avec vigueur, ce qui obligea le Tsviet à reculer. Maintenant, il pouvait aller chercher son Don... enfin, la matérialisation de ce dernier. Il était libre. Le ciel l'accueillit tandis que quelques plumes noires comme le jais échouaient au sol.

* * *

><p>(1) : Cette femme existe vraiment dans l'histoire du jeu. Elle a eu une brève liaison avec Rude pendant Before Crisis.<p> 


	11. Le Don de la Vie (Jade)

_**Note de l'auteur: bonsoir,**_

_**Voici le chapitre 11, qui dévoile un peu ce qu'il s'est passé pour Jade du temps de son vivant, quand elle a fait sa quête de Loveless. Je remercie Lunagarden, ainsi que le lecteur (ou lectrice) anonyme à qui j'ai de nouveau répondu plus en détails sur mon coin réservé aux revieweurs anonymes. Lien accessible via mon profil, je le rappelle ;).**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous, même aux lecteurs silencieux !**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Par contre, Mes OC sont à moi.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 :<span>

Le Don de la Vie

Un ciel gris et maussade accueillit la svelte jeune femme aux courts cheveux roux lorsqu'elle sortit d'une petite habitation toute en os et en coquillages. Jadis, une sous-espèce céphalopode, une cousine de l'ammonite, vivait au sein de cette grosse coquille, dans la dernière loge. Il y a plus de deux millions d'années, des êtres vivants comme celui-ci régnaient sur Gaïa. Ils avaient la particularité d'être anormalement grands, ce qui s'expliquait par le potentiel magique fort élevé de la Planète. Ce n'était pas un hasard que la Rivière de la Vie eût choisi de s'y réfugier quelques milliers d'années plus tard.

Ce fragment d'histoire oublié, les Cetras l'avaient déterré grâce à leurs recherches et leurs connaissances. Ce peuple nomade, qui venait de l'espace, avait voulu s'établir sur Gaïa il y a de cela dix mille ans environ. Ils s'étaient rebaptisés de cette manière après avoir fait le choix de rester sur la planète. Leur peuple racine, les Cristalyns, s'était divisé en plusieurs groupes, dont le leur. D'autres, qui s'étaient renommés les Invokeurs, avaient suivi leur exemple sur un monde appelé Héra. Ce n'étaient pas les seuls, bien sûr (1).

Tant de connaissances, tant de savoir... mais rien qui puisse l'aider. Son cœur, petite chose si fragile, eut quelques ratés. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle était en proie à des émotions comme l'angoisse. La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques instants, la main sur sa poitrine, le temps qu'il se calme. La plus grande magie ne parvenait pas à guérir ce mal dont elle souffrait. La chirurgie n'avait donné aucun résultat. Son organisme détruisait son ancien palpitant aussi rapidement que l'ancien (2). Cette maladie les dépassait tous... Malgré de nombreux examens, aucun médecin n'avait su expliquer pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi. Finalement, la biologie leur réservait encore bien des secrets, eux qui pensaient tout connaître d'elle...

La jeune Cetra rouvrit les paupières; ses yeux d'un vert pâle fixèrent la route qui le menait à la sortie d'Ajito. Elle serait aisée jusqu'aux Falaises de Gaëa, et ensuite... elle ne voulait pas y songer. Dune de ses mains serra la bandoulière de son sac. Elle réussirait, il le fallait. Cette quête était sa seule et unique chance de vivre.

De ses lèvres jaillit cette prophétie, énoncée par le mage Erhis, il y a environ cinq cents ans :

- Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte,

La déesse descendra des cieux.  
>Les ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin et<br>Elle nous guidera vers la félicité de son don éternel.

Ah, une vie éternelle... Même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle désirait, elle préférait cette fatalité plutôt que de mourir trop tôt.

Son regard se fana. Puis quand on ne pouvait procréer à cause de ses problèmes de cœur, une vie éternelle pouvait paraître douce...

Sa silhouette habillée d'un sari vert d'eau s'évanouit entre les troncs blancs des arbres qui protégeaient Ajito. La Forêt Endormie l'accueillit quelques battements de cœur plus tard, et la jeune Cetra utilisa son affinité avec la Terre pour se repérer et prendre le bon chemin pour aller jusqu'aux Falaises Gaëa, renommées ainsi par son peuple; c'était Gaïa, mais pas tout à fait. Les montagnes qui les bordaient recelaient un immense potentiel magique, qui attirait malheureusement des énergies pas toujours bénéfiques...

Jade n'avait pas peur : Gaïa veillerait sur elle. Elle était peut-être fragile, mais savait user de la magie pour se défendre, comme tous ses pairs.

oOo

O

Jade se sentait épuisée par tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour arriver à ce plateau enneigé. Plus que quelques mètres encore, avant de parvenir jusqu'à cette grotte. Ensuite, un voyage souterrain commencerait afin d'atteindre le Cœur de Gaïa... Endroit qui deviendrait plus tard le Cratère nord.

Elle avait accepté la compagnie de plusieurs voyageurs pour ne pas être seule, mais là, dans ces contrées éloignées, plus personne. De plus, les falaises de Gaëa étaient considérées comme maudites. Néanmoins, Jade sentait que le dénouement de sa quête se trouverait au-delà de ces dernières. La Déesse lui avait envoyé une épreuve, alors elle devait absolument la remporter ! Tant pis pour les conséquences !

Elle sortit une petite galette de pain fabriqué avec des plantes qu'ils cultivaient dans Ajito. D'une belle couleur dorée, l'aliment lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Pourtant, elle devait faire attention à ses réserves, afin de ne pas arriver au bout avant d'être parvenue à sa destination finale.

Tandis qu'elle mâchonnait un morceau, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos. Méfiante, elle s'arrêta, posa la galette, et se saisit d'une dague cachée sous ses vêtements en fourrure de Béhémoth, la seule matière qui protégeait suffisamment du froid. Une voix familière s'éleva derrière elle alors qu'elle le sortait, à la fois amusée et lasse :

- Si je voulais te tuer, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde, Jade...

La jeune femme se releva et soutint le regard bleu et familier de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs raide qui lui fit face. Il était aussi chaudement habillé qu'elle, ce qui prouvait beaucoup de choses...

- Tu m'as suivie depuis le début.

Il hocha la tête, puis franchit les derniers pas entre eux avant de l'attirer contre lui. Jade hésité, le cœur en proie à diverses émotions, mais finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Elle nicha son visage dans son torse.

- Sharken... Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rester avec moi... Je dois faire ma quête...

- Je ne veux plus te laisser ! s'offusqua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. Tu es ma femme, Jade !

Un sanglot franchit les lèvres de cette dernière.

- Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps ! J'ai déjà failli m'évanouir plusieurs fois au cours du trajet...

- Raison de plus pour que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la Vitæ de Gaïa, souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Ce nom désignait simplement le Cœur de la Planète. Jade leva ses mains vers le visage de son mari.

- Écoute. Nous ne pouvons rester ensemble. Guide-moi jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, mais ensuite, je devrai me débrouiller. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. C'est une quête que je dois entreprendre seule.

- Tu cours après la vie éternelle, mais n'est-ce pas pire que de savoir que tu peux retourner à la Planète n'importe quand ? Voir les gens mourir autour de toi, alors que toi, tu restes figée dans le temps, n'est-ce pas un supplice bien plus insupportable ?

La gorge serrée, Jade baissa la tête. Si, en quelque sorte... mais elle avait commencé cette quête. Elle devait l'achever, maintenant, peu en importait le prix. Après tout, elle avait déjà tout perdu, y compris son mari, même s'il ne le savait pas encore...

- Jade...

Les mains du jeune homme cueillirent le visage de sa bien-aimée.

- Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à la grotte. Je respecterai tes désirs, même si cela me coûte, parce que je t'aime.

Il la relâcha pour qu'elle termine son maigre repas et qu'ils se remettent en route. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Elle boucla son sac, puis leva les yeux vers le pic qui semblait les narguer. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il restait seulement deux jours de voyage si elle ne prenait pas trop de pauses. La froideur piquante de la neige faillit la persuader de demeurer encore un peu ici, au chaud, vers ce feu qu'elle avait eu du mal à allumer. Sharken se chargea de l'éteindre, puis la serra contre lui quelques secondes.

Leurs pieds gourds malgré l'épaisseur de leurs bottes se mirent en route avec beaucoup de mal. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le plateau enneigé, il se retrouvèrent avec de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Jade étant sensible aux climats extrêmes et à l'effort physique, son compagnon la porta sur le dos malgré ses protestations.

Un mince croissant de lui perça les ténèbres de la nuit environnante. Sa seule lumière les guida jusqu'à un chemin montant.

oOo

O

Il était temps pour eux de se quitter. Pourtant, c'est avec des larmes aux yeux que Jade se rhabilla en silence. Sharken s'était endormi, même s'il avait cherché à veiller pour guetter son départ. Au moins, il avait pu goûter à la douceur de sa peau une dernière fois... avant de peut-être la perdre pour toujours. Ils s'étaient unis par amour au sein de cette grotte, où la chaleur du feu avait eu raison de leur frilosité. Leur séparation les avait aussi poussés à manifester une ultime preuve d'amour...

Lorsqu'elle noua le lacet de sa seconde botte, Jade se releva et fixa son mari. Ses lèvres qui exhalaient un souffle paisible. Ses yeux qui bougeaient sous ses paupières, signe qu'il rêvait. Ses traits néanmoins tendus. Ce n'était pas un sommeil calme... mais cette fois, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui.

Doucement, elle se détourna de lui et entreprit de s'enfoncer dans le boyau de la grotte, après avoir pris ses affaires. L'achèvement de sa quête était pour bientôt... ou pas. Son cœur avait du mal à suivre. Il se serrait de nouveau d'angoisse. Parfois, la jeune femme ressentait de légers pincements au sein de sa poitrine.

Guidée par son seul instinct de Cetra, elle emprunta divers chemins, couloirs naturels, pour rejoindre la Vitæ. Son attention était tournée tout entière vers le Chant de la Planète. C'était lui qui lui permettait de savoir si elle s'éloignait ou se rapprochait de son but.

Jade ne croisa aucun monstre durant son périple, contrairement à l'extérieur. L'explication était simple : ils ne s'aventuraient pas dans ces tunnels. Gaïa laissait émaner une protection qui les repoussait... œuvre malheureusement détruite quand la Calamité des Cieux échoua sur cette contrée, deux mille cinq cents ans plus tard. La jeune femme fit de nombreuses pauses, dont trois pour dormir. Heureusement, la température demeurait supportable à l'intérieur de ces tunnels.

Une légère odeur piquante lui chatouilla les narines au bout d'un moment, même si elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Du soufre volcanique ? Des effluves d'algues, de mousse, de végétaux qui ne poussaient qu'ici, dans les entrailles de la terre ? Un peu tout cela à la fois ? Un hoquet franchit ses lèvres lorsque son palpitant s'agita un peu trop vivement, et elle tomba à genoux en cherchant son souffle.

L'air qu'elle respirait ne lui convenait pas. Pourtant, elle devait continuer... pour achever sa quête ! C'était stupide, elle le savait, mais son instinct d'Élue lui hurlait de poursuivre. Elle avait beau se battre contre ce dernier, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... comme si une partie d'elle n'était plus du tout sous son contrôle !

Combien de temps resta-t-elle là, à attendre que cela se calme ? Assez longtemps pour que la faim se fasse ressentir de nouveau, en tout cas... alors qu'elle arrivait au bout de ses réserves. Jade parvint à s'asseoir, but quelques petites gorgées d'eau et mangea à peine une bouchée de galette. Elle devait à tout prix être proche de la Vitæ. Sinon, elle était perdue...

Avec beaucoup de peine, elle se força à se relever en fixant son attention sur les murs bruns et légèrement recouverts d'humidité, à peine éclairés par la lueur du cristal qu'elle transportait en guise de source de lumière. Il provenait d'Ajito, de son sol, et il fallait simplement le recharger à l'aide de la magie pour qu'il fasse son office. Elle fit un, deux pas, et plusieurs autres qu'elle arrêta de compter dès qu'elle avisa une lueur blanche au loin. Son cœur se remit à battre de manière frénétique, mais Jade semblait hypnotisée par ce phénomène qui la tirait en avant. Au sein d'elle, cette partie qu'elle ne contrôlait pas soupira de soulagement. Les yeux vert pâle de la jeune Cetra brillèrent de cet héritage qu'elle ne se doutait pas de porter. Le morceau de Cristal originel scellé en elle réagit plus fortement au fur et à mesure de son avancée.

Soudain, la douleur à sa poitrine fut tellement insupportable qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Sa vision vacilla, rougeoya. Elle cédait. Son corps n'en pouvait plus. Jade hoqueta. Si près du but... Des spasmes gagnèrent son corps éprouvé par les derniers efforts fournis. Elle ne se rappela plus quand elle ferma les yeux, mais sentit les ténèbres la couper de la lumière sans demander leur reste.

oOo

O

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la grotte, une semaine plus tard après y avoir pénétré, Jade eut un faible sourire tout en posant la main sur son ventre; sa quête était achevée, à présent... ainsi que sa maladie et tous ces mystères qui l'entouraient depuis sa naissance ! Sharken devait sans doute l'attendre non loin de là.

Les larmes dévalèrent sur son visage encore amaigri par toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subies. Lorsqu'elle avait cru mourir, une douce chaleur avait enrobé son être et calmé ses tourments. C'est avec le sentiment d'être légère comme tout qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, noyée dans les ténèbres et ces filaments de couleur bleu-vert autour d'elle. Elle avait marché pendant quelques minutes sans percevoir de changements... jusqu'à ce que Minerva apparaisse devant elle.

Jade était tombé à genoux en tremblant. Au fond d'elle, la vérité éclata comme une bulle trop fragile : le but de sa quête était erroné. Cependant, elle l'avait accomplir sans faillir, ou presque. Minerva lavait regardée, puis avait attendu. Sans doute qu'elle réfléchisse vraiment aux paroles de la prophétie d'Erhis.

Elle avait éclaté en sanglots lorsque la Déesse lui avait révélé que la solution à ses problèmes se trouvait en elle. La maladie qui la rongeait avait été le point de départ de sa quête, et c'était cela qui l'avait caractérisée en tant qu'Élue. Elle avait remporté l'épreuve parce qu'elle avait été jusqu'au bout, avait été soignée par Gaïa... mais elle devait découvrir le Don qui lui était vraiment offert, à présent.

Jade caressa de nouveau son ventre, et fixa son mari qui courait vers elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Minerva lui avait révélé que c'était ses problèmes cardiaques qui étaient à l'origine de sa stérilité... Les paroles d'Erhis avaient alors pris tout leur sens. Oui, elle avait déjà tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver... sauf le droit d'être mère. Don qui lui était accordé, maintenant qu'elle était guérie. Ce n'était pas la Vie Éternelle qu'elle devait porter au sein d'elle...

- Sharken..., souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de son compagnon. J'ai réussi... et nous serons bientôt trois.

Son mari se raidit de surprise, puis la serra davantage contre lui pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Leurs prières avaient finalement été entendues, alors... et la quête de Ai no nai (3) n'avait ni été inutile, ni piégeuse ! Il n'avait jamais cru complètement à cette prophétie, ni à cette histoire d'Élus de Minerva.

Jade se sépara de lui avec un soupir, puis sortit un petit carnet de voyage de la poche interne de son manteau. En silence, elle relut la prophétie d'Erhis sous les yeux perplexes de Sharken. Il la vit alors marquer « Prologue » juste au-dessus du quatrain, puis « Acte 1 » à la suite. Après tout, le mage Cetra n'était pas un des Élus. Ce n'était qu'un mage qui avait annoncé la venue de ces derniers dont elle faisait partie.

Sous la plume en graphite qu'elle avait fabriquée à l'aide de la pierre, d'une penne de Phénix et d'encre de saphoria (4), ces quelques mots se dévoilèrent :

Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini  
>Pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envol<br>Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau  
>L'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos.<p>

Son compagnon lui demanda :

- Que vas-tu en faire ?

- Tout comme Erhis jadis, je vais le graver sur une des tablettes mystiques. Le prochain Élu tombera dessus... et partira effectuer sa quête à son tour. Lui aussi se trompera dans son interprétation, et ensuite... advienne que pourra.

- Est-ce nécessaire qu'il se fourvoie ?

- Oui, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Il n'insista pas. Jade lui en sut gré. Elle avait encore tant de choses à lui dire... mais avant, il fallait qu'ils rentrent chez eux, qu'elle se repose. Après tout, lui révéler qu'elle était porteuse d'un fragment du Cristal Originel – source de toute vie – risquait de le déstabiliser... Pourtant, son prénom même l'attestait. Ce n'était pas un hasard qu'elle possédait le nom d'un joyau !

Elle se rappela aussi la demande de la Déesse avant qu'elle ne la renvoie parmi les vivants. Elle rangea son carnet dans sa poche interne, et ressortit une matéria de couleur ambrée. Elle portait pour tout nom « Vitale », et d'après Minerva, c'était une clé à insérer le moment venu. Il en existait sept, et chacune était associée à un Élu. Lorsqu'ils auraient tous accompli leur quête d'Ai no nai, alors ces matérias se « réveilleraient »...

Jade n'en savait pas plus, mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation. Désormais, elle pouvait enfin mener une vie paisible. Il fallait juste qu'elle ramène la matéria vers ses six autres consœurs. Chaque Élu devrait répéter ce processus un peu mystérieux, avec la matéria clé qui lui serait propre; un processus logique aux yeux de Minerva.

Elle la cacha de nouveau sur elle, puis fixa son compagnon. Le regard azuré de ce dernier brillait de curiosité, mais il respectait le désir de son âme sœur de ne rien dire pour le moment. Le plus important était qu'ils étaient ensemble... avec leur rêve le plus cher de réalisé.

* * *

><p>(1) : Vous aurez une explication plus détaillée plus tard. Ce sera développé dans ce recueil etou d'autres fics en rapport.

(2) : Pour moi, les Cetras étaient très évolués technologiquement aussi avant l'arrivée de Jenova. Un peu comme les Nox de Stargate. Des êtres en harmonie avec la nature, pacifiques, qui ont l'air primitifs, mais qui en réalité ont une puissance technologique énorme et cachée, en plus de connaissances magiques très poussées.

(3) : « Loveless », en japonais (ici, en Cetra).

(4) : Plante utilisée pour créer des colorants ou des encres. Elle est de mon invention.


	12. Résilience (Tifa 3)

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour,**_

_**Ouf, voici le chapitre 12. J'ai galéré comme pas possible pour l'écrire, en être satisfaite... En tout cas, pour ce recueil du moins, j'en ai fini avec le personnage de Tifa. J'hésite à écrire une petite fic sur ce qu'elle devient avec le personnage avec qui elle est... Je ne saurais même pas où la publier. Bref... Assez parlé !**_

_**Merci à Lunagarden et à ma lectrice anonyme pour leurs reviews. Merci à ceux qui me lisent en silence. Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Par contre, Mes OC sont à moi.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : Résilience<span>

(Tifa 3)

Lorsqu'elle émergea une énième fois d'un sommeil lourd et artificiel, elle sentit avec soulagement que pour une fois, la nausée ne la guettait pas. Pourtant, elle préféra ne pas ouvrir les yeux. La luminosité de la chambre, bien que réduite au maximum, blessait encore ses rétines. Elle eut un soupir, ce qui trahit son réveil auprès de son sauveur. Il n'était jamais loin, de toute façon.

Silencieux, il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Elle le sut parce que ce dernier s'affaissa un peu près d'elle. D'autorité, il la releva un peu, puis lui fit boire quelque chose avec un goût amer. Elle grimaça.

— Cela te permettra de rester éveillée un peu plus longtemps et de t'alimenter.

Elle hocha la tête mécaniquement. Elle ne se souvenait pas encore de qui elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait là, mais l'inconnu lui avait dit qu'elle avait été gravement blessée. Comment, où, pourquoi ? Elle fut calée contre de gros oreillers. Doucement, elle releva les paupières, et elle darda ses prunelles sur le visage du guerrier. Contrairement aux autres fois, où elle avait le vague sentiment qu'il lui était familier, elle sentit deux mots frôler le voile qui recouvrait sa mémoire, passer à travers, puis...

— … Sol... Soldat Angeal ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle était encore amnésique. Là, ce n'étaient que des fragments de son passé qui se révélaient, un peu décousus. Sauf qu'elle se trompait : il n'était pas Angeal.

— Non.

La confusion se manifesta sur les traits de la jeune femme. L'homme se gratta la nuque et repoussa sa tignasse brune en arrière. Ses yeux fixèrent sur un point précis de la pièce.

— Nous ne nous connaissons pas, de toute façon. Tu étais dans le coma lorsque je t'ai trouvée. Tu avais déjà été enterrée, mais tu n'étais pas morte.

— … Enterrée ?

Il ignora sa question.

— L'homme aux cheveux blancs avec qui tu étais pendant votre mission a des pouvoirs dont il n'a pas idée. Il a scellé ton âme sans s'en rendre compte et l'a empêchée de quitter ton corps. Il a aussi amorcé la préservation de ce dernier. Les balles n'avaient touché qu'un seul point vital, le poumon droit, mais le médecin-chirurgien qui est avec moi a tout arrangé. Tu as une volonté de vivre incroyable.

Il eut un soupir sous les yeux confus de la jeune femme, qui ne pouvait que l'écouter.

— Oui, j'ai tout vu. Je me suis caché pour vous suivre. J'étais... curieux.

Le regard de l'homme se tourna vers le sien. Il ne sourit pas. C'était comme s'il avait du mal à manifester une émotion quelconque.

— Tu comprendras plus tard. Je t'expliquerai pour moi quand tu seras rétablie. Je peux te donner mon prénom, si tu veux.

Il attendit un signe de la convalescente. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

— Edelweiss. Tu peux m'appeler juste Edel, si tu veux.

— … Hm.

Elle était si fatiguée... et son crâne lui faisait mal. Elle vit son sauveur prendre un bol blanc sur une table de chevet. Avec une cuillère, il prit un peu de son contenu. Il la rapprocha de ses lèvres. Le goût ne lui dit rien, et à vrai dire, elle était trop affamée pour y faire attention, même si c'était un peu froid.

Elle dut déclarer forfait à la moitié du bol. Edelweiss le reposa et la borda avec la couverture épaisse.

— C'est déjà ça. Demain, tu mangeras un peu plus. Dors, maintenant.

Elle n'attendit pas le « Tu es en sécurité » pour sombrer dans un énième sommeil réparateur. Elle en aurait bien besoin pour les semaines à venir.

oOo

O

_Quelques semaines plus tard..._

Edelweiss sortit à l'extérieur après avoir attaché ses cheveux en catogan avec un ruban blanc. Ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, la pointe de mako en plus même s'il n'avait jamais subi d'injection de cette substance, finirent par localiser sa protégée, qui était en train de s'entraîner sur un punching-ball de sable maintenu à une des branches d'un arbre au tronc noueux. Au sein de sa poitrine, à gauche, un tiraillement le saisit. À force, la mémoire d'Angeal en lui avait fini par lui livrer ce qu'il se passait. Il éprouvait... de la compassion. Avec la colère – ressentie dès sa « naissance », même s'il n'en connaissait pas encore bien la cause ! –, la confiance, et la sérénité, cela devenait intéressant. Son « panel » d'émotions se diversifiait... même si cela le perturbait un peu.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur un immense ciel aussi bleu-gris que les iris de l'homme qui était penché au-dessus de lui. Il se souvenait de son nom : Holzoff. La première chose qu'il avait faite, c'était une tentative d'étranglement. Il était si furieux ! Heureusement pour lui, le vieil homme avait su le maîtriser. Il était si faible à ce moment-là... et petit à petit, il s'était senti comme... vide. Mis à part cette rage dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine, rien. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Avec le temps, ça partirait aussi...

Il ne se remémorait rien avant. Holzoff avait pris soin de lui, puis l'avait caché en lui demandant d'écouter ses rêves. C'était comme ça qu'il avait pu se rappeler une autre existence qui n'était pas la sienne... mais celle d'un homme qui lui ressemblait énormément et qui se nommait Angeal. Néanmoins, il pouvait jurer qu'il n'était en rien ce Soldier de 1ère Class ! D'ailleurs, Holzoff lui avait fait remarquer que même s'il était apparenté à Angeal, il y avait une nette différence entre eux. Edelweiss ne possédait pas de cœur. Enfin, plus exactement, il ne battait pas... et après quelques examens médicaux effectués par le vieil homme, son anatomie n'était pas... humaine.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas été chassé. Holzoff lui avait assuré qu'il serait toujours là pour l'aider, peu importait ses origines. Il était certain qu'il n'était pas de l'engeance de Jenova, au moins. Après plusieurs mois passés en sa compagnie, Edelweiss avait décidé de partir pour voyager un peu et en apprendre plus sur Angeal, mais aussi sur lui-même et sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Cette errance ne dura pas des mois, mais des années. Cela lui fut salvateur, car il en savait autant que n'importe quel être vivant de Gaïa, en plus du passé de cet humain qui lui aurait « donné naissance ». Ce mystère, par contre, demeurait entier. Ce n'était ni par procréation, ni en usant de ses capacités héritées de Jenova. Auquel cas, il n'aurait été qu'un monstre... pas un être vivant avec des anomalies !

Son regard s'attarda sur la jeune femme qui frappait le punching-ball avec l'énergie du désespoir; depuis deux jours, la tension était présente en chacun de ses muscles. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé une partie de son passé... avec son identité. Tifa Lockheart. Cela avait été un électrochoc pour elle. Le médecin-chirurgien, qui venait parfois leur rendre visite et qui avait soigné la jeune femme, avait demandé à Edelweiss d'être patient. Originaire de Wutaï, il était aussi le médecin royal de Godo Kisaragi. Cet homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, n'avait jamais pris parti dans la guerre opposant Wutaï à la Shinra. Il jugeait la valeur d'un humain par d'autres moyens. Il avait déterminé qu'Edelweiss n'était pas un monstre... et que Tifa avait besoin de lui pour se reconstruire.

oOo

O

L'esprit encore mutilé, le cœur en sang à force de souffrir, Tifa cognait toujours avec plus de violence dans l'espoir de libérer toute cette souffrance qui pulsait en elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, loin de là... mais l'essentiel était là. Cloud. Marlène, Denzel. Weiss... Tout se mélangeait. Weiss... qui lui manquait, en quelque sorte. Il avait su lui apporter brièvement ce que Cloud lui avait refusé. Quant à ce dernier... Il l'avait abandonnée

Elle aussi. Ils s'étaient laissés par lâcheté. Par lassitude. Avait-il souffert lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne la reverrait jamais ? Il la croyait morte... La pleurait-il toujours ? C'était trop tard, de toute façon. Quant aux enfants... ils s'en remettraient. Il valait mieux qu'ils l'oublient. Cloud saurait s'occuper d'eux sans elle. Il n'aurait pas le choix.

Le vent froid était loin d'engourdir ses membres, même si elle n'était pas très chaudement habillée. Sortir sans veste, quelle idée... hélas, elle n'en avait que faire. Ils étaient dans une vallée en altitude, proche du Mont Nibel, à en juger par la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol et la forêt de conifères qui s'étendait en contrebas. Nibelheim... son village natal. Qui ne l'était plus depuis qu'il avait brûlé dans l'incendie... provoqué par quoi, déjà ?

Tifa redoubla de violence. Plus que tout, les enfants lui manquaient... mais elle ne pouvait pas aller les revoir. Elle leur causerait du tort. Ils ne comprendraient pas, surtout si elle disparaissait de nouveau sans laisser de trace. Il lui serait impossible de reprendre sa vie d'avant. Elle les détruirait à jamais... alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait. Une autre vie l'attendait... mais elle avait tellement de mal à l'accepter !

Soudain, deux mains fermes s'emparèrent de ses poignets. Furieuse, la jeune femme chercha à répliquer par un croche-pied... mais Edelweiss parvint à la maîtriser d'une simple prise qui la renversa au sol. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas un Soldier, mais elle en doutait. Il se battait comme eux. Comme Cloud. Comme...

— Cela suffit, Tifa.

Sa voix monocorde décupla sa rage. Hargneuse, elle siffla :

— Secouez-vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une larve !

Edelweiss poussa un soupir. Il était habitué aux insultes. Il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle devait en passer par là pour guérir. En voyant qu'il la retenait toujours et ne répondait pas, Tifa se mit à hurler... puis éclata en sanglots amers. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue : une chiffe molle, l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle n'était même pas complète; sa mémoire disloquée le lui rappelait à chaque instant. Pourtant, des fragments revenaient en elle petit à petit... mais cela lui faisait si mal ! Trop mal !

Deux bras forts l'enlacèrent et la bercèrent avec maladresse contre un corps. Tifa se débattit dans un premier temps, mais finit par capituler devant la poigne de son sauveur.

— Calme-toi. Calme-toi, maintenant...

À vrai dire, Edelweiss ne savait pas trop comment agir avec elle. Il avait pioché dans les souvenirs d'Angeal. Ces derniers vivaient en lui et parfois, ce bagage ne se révélait pas être un fardeau. Comme ici... Il ferma les yeux et souffla de nouveau à l'oreille de la jeune femme en larmes :

— Calme-toi.

— Edel... Je suis désolée... Vous...

— Ce serait mieux si tu me tutoyais, à présent, lui dit-il avec neutralité.

Les quelques mots prononcés par la jeune femme suffirent pour apporter un peu de... sérénité à l'homme. Non, ce n'était pas ce sentiment-là. C'était plus doux et plus chaud, s'il pouvait mettre des mots sur cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée...

oOo

O

_Une semaine plus tard..._

— Je m'étonne que la Shinra ne soit toujours pas venue là pour explorer cet endroit.

— La WRO, Tifa. La Shinra, officiellement, n'existe plus.

Edelweiss la corrigeait souvent sur ces quelques erreurs temporelles. Retrouver la mémoire peu à peu n'était pas facile pour la jeune femme. Cela lui arrivait de mélanger plusieurs épisodes.

Lui-même avait été un peu perdu, mais étrangement, son esprit avait fini par s'y habituer et par tout remettre en ordre avec une rigueur qui aurait pu en laisser plus d'un pantois, en plus de les engranger avec les événements ultérieurs et ceux actuels.

Tifa but une gorgée de chocolat. Elle se demandait quoi faire. Rester avec cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et qu'elle connaissait si peu ? C'était la solution la plus viable. Si elle se risquait à aller dans une ville, elle serait reconnue... Un soupir accablé sortit de sa bouche. Pouvait-elle se pointer au Léthé en disant qu'elle était vivante ? Retourner à Edge ? Aucun de ces choix n'était possible. Elle avait été déclarée d'abord disparue, puis morte !

Une main s'agita devant ses yeux à la couleur si particulière. Lie-de-vin. Cloud lui avait fait la remarque une fois. Weiss aussi...

— À quoi penses-tu ?

— Aux différents hommes que j'ai aimés.

La manière dont elle sortit ces mots la choqua elle-même. Oui, elle les avait chéris d'une certaine façon... Cloud et Weiss. Elle avait souffert aussi. Les avait-elle corrompus, leur avait-elle fait du mal ?

Edelweiss la considéra en silence. Il ne savait ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Aimer... Qu'est-ce que c'était, concrètement ? Les souvenirs d'Angeal ne pouvaient pas l'aider cette fois. Apprécier une personne, être attaché à elle, ça, pas de problème. Cependant, Tifa ne semblait pas se référer à ce genre... d'affection. C'était une autre émotion. Encore.

Un tiraillement le saisit à gauche de sa poitrine. Il posa la main dessus et ferma les yeux. Tifa le fixa avec inquiétude.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non, non... Tout va bien.

— Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

— Je t'assure.

Le ton apaisant qu'il adopta ne tranquillisa pas totalement la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle décida de lâcher prise et contempla la table en bois grossièrement taillée par le jeune homme. Quoique... elle ne connaissait même pas son âge. Lui-même l'ignorait. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été... un enfant, un adolescent. Étrange sensation... Elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose de crucial à son propos, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui en parler ?

Un soupir d'exaspération jaillit de ses lèvres. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas un Cloud numéro deux... Elle avait assez donné de ce côté ! Elle lâcha :

— Dis-moi, Edel... Vas-tu rester dans ce coin perdu toute ta vie ?

Ce dernier leva des iris bleus perplexes vers elle.

— Que veux-tu entendre par là ?

— Eh bien... Tu n'as pas l'air de chercher à partir de cette vallée.

— Pour aller où ?

Tifa grimaça; bonne question...

— Et toi ? Que désires-tu faire ?

— Je ne sais pas...

Elle grogna d'accablement. D'une voix neutre, Edelweiss lui dit :

— Tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec moi juste parce que je t'ai sauvée...

La jeune femme regarda les paumes de sa main.

— D'un côté, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas reprendre ma vie d'avant. Je le sais, je le sens. De l'autre... Ce n'est pas si désagréable de rester avec toi, même si tu es un homme étrange.

— Je le sais.

Aussi étrange que cette planète. Une pensée que tous deux partagèrent, bien que ce ne fût pas pour les mêmes raisons.

oOo

O

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Tifa n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses yeux, grand ouverts, furetaient sur les planches bien équarries des murs de sa chambre. Edelweiss était assez doué de ses mains pour fabriquer, sculpter... il n'y avait pas à dire. Angeal possédait-il le même don ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres craquelées par l'hiver et le stress. La seule chose qu'elle savait de lui, c'était qu'il « était né d'Angeal ». Il le lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt.

Était-il une pure réincarnation du Soldier ? Tifa sentait que lui-même l'ignorait... mais que cela ne l'interpellait pas plus que cela. Par contre, elle avait le sentiment qu'il lui cachait autre chose. Elle avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas un humain comme les autres, mais pourquoi refusait-il de répondre à certaines de ses questions ? Par exemple, où était-il né ? Avait-il été dans le Soldier ? Sortait-il d'un laboratoire quelconque ?

La jeune femme se releva à demi et repoussa la grosse couverture en laine de ses jambes. Elle désirait faire un tour. L'aube ne tarderait pas à se lever, de toute façon. Si le sommeil la fuyait, c'était à cause de la crise de larmes qu'elle avait eue quelques heures plus tôt, après avoir été victime d'une de ses « crises de mémoire ». Elle ne voulait pas y repenser. Cela concernait son père, Nibelheim... et Sephiroth.

Sa main amaigrie se posa sur la poignée de porte. Malgré les soins que lui apportait Edelweiss, elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se nourrir. Quelque chose « ne passait pas ». De plus, elle avait régulièrement des douleurs au côté droit de sa poitrine. Le seul point vital que les balles avaient touché chez elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas de cet incident, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la chose la plus traumatisante qu'elle eût vécue.

Doucement, elle marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine, qui donnait aussi sur la sortie. Le poêlon était éteint, mais elle savait qu'Edelweiss le mettrait en route d'ici une petite demi-heure. Ce serait largement suffisant pour une bonne balade aux alentours. L'exercice physique lui manquait, de même que de se mesurer face à des ennemis. Elle avait été une très forte combattante autrefois. Pourrait-elle le redevenir, malgré ses difficultés à respirer lorsqu'elle forçait trop ? Malgré les séquelles de son... accident ?

L'air glacé et nocturne l'accueillit; Tifa serra les pans de son manteau fourré en plumes de chocobo blanc contre elle. Vaillamment, elle s'éloigna du chalet et se dirigea vers une petite butte en contrebas. Là, une vue imprenable sur la forêt et sur le Mont Nibel l'attendait. Elle y venait souvent lorsqu'elle était tourmentée. Comme ici.

La jeune femme chercha un endroit où il n'y avait pas trop de neige pour s'y asseoir. D'un coup de botte, elle délogea quelques fragments tassés, puis s'installa en grimaçant. Elle n'était pas frileuse de nature, mais n'aimait pas lorsque c'était mouillé. Son regard se perdit dans la voûte céleste, de même que ses pensées torturées. Si elle songeait moins à Weiss et Cloud, ce n'était pas le cas pour Marlène et Denzel. Yuffie, Nanaki, Barret... Ils lui manquaient aussi. Tellement.

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue pâle. Elle n'était pas beaucoup sortie au cours de ces dernières semaines, sauf pour cogner contre le sac de sable qui servait de punching-ball installé par Edelweiss.

— Ne deviens pas comme tant de personnes ici bas : vide de sens.

Tifa sursauta au son de cette voix qui lui était familière, mais qui lui semblait incongru d'entendre en ces lieux. Le cœur battant comme un tam-tam furieux, elle se retourna. Elle hoqueta en reconnaissant la silhouette sombre enrobée par une cape rouge déchirée par endroits.

— Vincent...

— Tifa. Je savais que tu n'étais pas morte. Je suis revenu quelques heures après t'avoir enterrée dans ce vallon. Ta tombe était ouverte.

La main serrée contre sa poitrine, elle le fixa avec cette impression insupportable que sa vie basculait de nouveau. D'une voix tremblante, elle lui demanda :

— Comment vont...

— Ils vont bien. Ils te pleurent encore, mais ils pourront faire le deuil. Ils sont plus forts que tu ne le penses.

— Tu es en train de me dire qu'il m'est impossible de retourner auprès de vous tous, alors...

Un ricanement amer jaillit de sa bouche. Elle détourna le regard. Imperturbable, l'ex-Turk lui répondit :

— Tu le sais autant que moi.

— Peut-être que non.

Tifa passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux devenus secs à cause de ces dernières semaines éprouvantes de convalescence.

— Si, tu as raison. Si je reviens, je vais être obligée de m'expliquer sur tout. Si je ne le fais pas, ça va pourrir en moi, de même qu'en eux, en Cloud... et au final, je vais détruire leur seule chance de se reconstruire. De me reconstruire aussi.

Elle eut un sourire doux.

— C'est pour cela que tu t'es endormi pendant trente ans dans un cercueil, hm ?

Vincent ne répondit pas, mais la jeune femme sut qu'elle avait touché juste. Son regard brun aux nuances lie-de-vin soutint le sien, pourpre ou peut-être d'une couleur ambrée injectée de sang.

— Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

— Pour te demander de suivre ton instinct. Je veillerai sur les enfants. Cloud, Barret, Nanaki... Tous les autres aussi. Tu seras toujours dans nos cœurs. Nous ne t'oublierons jamais, Tifa.

— Je ne reviendrai jamais, hein ?

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme. L'ex-Turk secoua la tête.

— Non. Tu ne le peux pas.

Le ciel commençait à perdre ses ténèbres. Vincent fixa une dernière fois Tifa avant de lui dire d'une voix énigmatique :

— D'après Chaos, il existe une porte qui s'ouvrirait sur un autre monde, sous les ruines du Temple des Anciens. C'est peut-être là que tu dois aller.

— Sur un autre monde ? Vincent, qu'est-ce que...

— Arrête, Tifa. Tu aimes Gaïa, mais au fond de toi, tu as toujours rêvé de voyager.

Le temps d'un battement de cils, le Porteur de Chaos avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Il était parti.

_C'est peut-être à ton tour de le faire._

Tifa frictionna ses bras et se retourna pour contempler l'aurore naissante comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques jours.

oOo

O

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

C'est en se dandinant sur place qu'elle fixa les quelques murs bordant un fossé profond. Jadis, ils formaient une grande pyramide à l'intérieur de laquelle se cachaient mille et un secrets à propos des Cetras... ainsi que l'autel sur lequel reposait la matéria noire. Le pont qui permettait de franchir le gouffre avait fini par être réduit à néant. Les cordes qui retenaient encore une de ses extrémités s'étaient brisées sous l'usure et les griffes de certains prédateurs.

_Sous les ruines..._

Ils devraient donc descendre à l'intérieur de ce fossé et trouver un ancien mécanisme qui les conduirait dans une salle souterraine et secrète, épargnée par la destruction... Charmant. Tout cela pour partir de Gaïa, éventuellement. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Avec Edelweiss, ils en avaient parlé un long moment. Il l'avait écouté avec attention et n'avait pas émis la moindre objection. À vrai dire, la jeune femme se demandait si cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Cet homme éprouvait-il des émotions, ou bien était-il pire que Sephiroth, le côté psychopathe en moins ? Quoique, non... Elle ne pouvait pas l'affirmer... Là, tandis qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de descendre sans se blesser, Tifa remarqua de nouveau cette expression neutre sur son visage. Il y avait certains moments, elle avait envie de le secouer. Cependant, contrairement à Cloud, Edelweiss savait ce qu'il voulait, même si aucune émotion quasiment ne venait l'habiter.

Elle soupira; elle avait profondément aimé Cloud. Bien plus que Weiss, à qui pourtant elle avait fait don de son corps et de sa virginité. Elle ne le regrettait pas... mais par contre, si elle pouvait changer quelque chose dans sa vie, ce serait son entêtement à s'être accrochée à Cloud jusqu'à franchir un point de non-retour.

La voix d'Edelweiss la sortit de ses pensées :

— Le lierre semble être solide, ici. Nous pouvons nous y agripper pour descendre.

La jeune femme regarda le fossé, puis la plante grimpante aux tiges ligneuses épaisses comme son bras. Oui, cela devrait le faire... Elle ignorait le nom de cette espèce, mais elle avait l'air d'origine secoua la tête pour s'obliger à se concentrer, puis suivit l'homme en faisant attention où elle posait ses mains et ses pieds. Sous les feuilles au limbe coriace pouvaient se cacher certains insectes ou arachnides venimeux... ou des nids.

Lorsque son pied toucha enfin le sol meuble et constellé de gravats, elle soupira de soulagement. L'effort l'avait un peu fatiguée. Décidément, il était temps qu'elle retrouve son endurance ! Comment redevenir celle qu'elle était ? La résilience était à portée de ses doigts, mais Tifa savait qu'elle en aurait encore pour un bon moment à souffrir le martyr.

_Marlène, Denzel..._

Ils lui manquaient plus que tout. Les autres membres d'Avalanche aussi, mais... ce n'était pas pareil. Si seulement elle avait pu être mère.

Elle darda son regard sur Edelweiss, qui la fixait sans rien dire avec... inquiétude ? L'impression fut si fugace que Tifa se demanda si elle l'avait rêvé. Elle soupira, puis réfléchit. S'il devait y avoir un mécanisme qui leur permette d'accéder à la salle souterraine, n'avait-il pas été endommagé lorsque le Temple avait été détruit ?

Comment Vincent était-il au courant de son existence ? Était-ce en tant que Turk... ou alors Chaos le lui avait soufflé ? Encore un homme bien énigmatique. Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti de Gaïa, ou n'avait pas essayé ? Elle se gifla mentalement. Question idiote ! Lucrécia... et Gaïa. Chaos ne pouvait pas quitter la planète sans conséquence, et était « dépendant » de Vincent. De plus, rester n'était préjudiciable pour personne sauf la Shinra... ou les ennemis de la Planète. Elle, Tifa, possédait la liberté de partir, mais pas de revenir auprès des siens. Pour des raisons qu'elle comprenait plus que tout.

Si elle partait, c'était par amour.

Elle leva la tête pour regard le ciel gris. Le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous. C'était parfait : trop de luminosité aurait pu leur cacher des indices sur ce qu'ils devaient chercher. Elle frotta le bout de son nez. Il lui manquait encore des pans entiers de son passé. Comment elle avait intégré Avalanche, par exemple, son adolescence toute entière, ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où Cloud avait donné la matéria noire et celui où ils avaient été l'affronter au sein du Cratère Nord...

— Il faudrait tâtonner le mur qui borde les ruines, lâcha Edelweiss.

— Hm...

Sans enthousiasme, elle commença à le faire après avoir mis ses gants en cuir. On ne savait jamais, si un scorpion, un serpent lui grimpait dessus par surprise en sortant d'une faille... Son doigt heurta une excroissance. Le cœur de Tifa cessa de battre au sein de sa poitrine. Elle crut sentir des vibrations sous ses pieds... Hélas, fausse alerte. Elle délaissa le morceau de rocher qu'elle avait bougé, puis continua ses investigations.

Le temps filait comme une araignée tissant sa toile. Edelweiss était à quatre pattes et effleurait le sol avec ses mains. La jeune femme admira la ténacité qui le caractérisait. Elle se demanda comment il combattait. Avec son katana à double lame, il devait faire des ravages... Elle se secoua la tête. Il lui rappelait à la fois à Weiss et Cloud. Pourquoi ses pensées prenaient-elles un tel courant ? Elle s'appuya contre un mur avec un grognement de découragement. Ils ne trouveraient jamais comment pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette fichue salle !

C'est alors qu'Edelweiss leva le menton vers elle et la fixa avec intensité. Tifa arqua un sourcil, intriguée, surtout lorsqu'il se dirigea vers elle. Elle le vit s'accroupir, puis poser la main à droite de sa tête. Il ne la regardait pas...

— Que fais-tu ?

Sa voix n'était pas très ferme. Leur proximité soudaine la perturbait un peu. Calme, le guerrier lui répondit :

— Les apparences sont trompeuses... L'entrée est à deux pouces de toi.

— … Quoi ?

— Écarte-toi doucement et viens à côté de moi.

De plus en plus perplexe, la jeune femme lui obéit tout en ayant du mal à arrêter de fixer ses yeux. Si bleus... Elle secoua la tête, puis se posta vers lui. Edelweiss lui prit la main pour la faire avancer avec lui. Que faisait-il ? Ils allaient s'enfoncer dans le mur ! C'est alors qu'il se plaça légèrement en biais... et lui montra un chemin. Enfin, deux, qui partaient de chaque côté. Stupéfaite, elle articula :

— Une illusion d'optique...

— Oui. Les Cetras sont loin de tout nous avoir révélé. On dirait un sentier de labyrinthe. Soyons prudents.

En silence, Tifa s'empressa de le suivre, encore ahurie par ce tour de passe-passe élémentaire.

oOo

O

Edelweiss avait raison : il s'agissait bien d'un labyrinthe. À plusieurs reprises, ils avaient dû rebrousser chemin pour ne pas s'y perdre définitivement. Comment atteindre leur objectif sans repère, sans mode d'emploi ? Ils ne se fiaient qu'à leur seul instinct. Il fallait s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre plutôt que de rester en surface, puisque la salle qu'ils cherchaient était souterraine. Tifa avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il y ait des oubliettes, des chausses-trappes, et elle n'avait pas eu tort. Plusieurs fois, Edelweiss l'avait empêchée de tomber dans l'un d'eux, et c'était réciproque. Comble de malchance, aucune matéria ne fonctionnait ici. Sans doute une protection instaurée par les Cetras pour protéger l'endroit et la porte...

Soudain, alors qu'ils venaient de tourner à un carrefour, Tifa vit son expression s'assombrir; dans l'air, une lourde fragrance de soufre se faisait sentir. Elle plissa le nez de dégoût. Une odeur d'œufs pourris, oui ! C'était mauvais signe...

Sans le faire exprès, Edelweiss envoya un morceau de roche valdinguer dans le couloir qu'ils comptaient prendre, et qui menait à une porte qui semblait répondre à leurs attentes. Elle allait les conduire enfin à cette pièce mystérieuse, ainsi que ce portail...

Tifa hoqueta en avisant le caillou en train de fumer, puis fondre. C'était un chemin piégé... mais le seul qui les emmenait à leur destination ! De plus, ils pouvaient presque être sûrs que c'était là qu'ils devaient se rendre, que la salle que cachait cette porte était la bonne ! Si seulement ils pouvaient utiliser la matéria de glace... Edelweiss soupira.

— Je ne vais pas avoir le choix... Tifa, me fais-tu confiance ?

Il leva le regard vers elle. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme remarqua dans sa posture une certaine... appréhension. De quoi avait-il peur ? Elle hocha la tête avec détermination. Le guerrier se tourna alors vers le chemin. Il tendit sa main en avant, s'accroupit et la posa sur le sol. Tifa se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire jusqu'à ce que, lentement, quelque chose de blanc apparut autour de sa paume, pour s'élargir et se propager dans tout le couloir. Le visage du guerrier était crispé. Elle hoqueta : c'était... de la neige ! Il venait de créer de la neige sans utiliser de matérias ! Elle se souvint que d'autres personnes étaient capables de manipuler la magie de cette manière : Sephiroth, Genesis... même Aerith. Finalement, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Edelweiss sache le faire, même si elle ignorait si Angeal pouvait aussi le faire. Elle avala sa salive, posa la main sur l'épaule du guerrier. D'une voix sourde, il lui souffla :

— Cours jusqu'à la porte. Je te rejoindrai. Je vais alimenter le flux. Sinon, elle fondra trop vite.

En effet : de la vapeur d'eau était en train d'envahir le couloir. Tifa ne réfléchit pas : elle fonça en veillant à ne pas aller là où la neige avait déjà disparu. C'était ardu, et elle avait conscience de toute l'énergie que devait déployer Edelweiss pour utiliser son pouvoir ! Elle arriva de l'autre côté saine et sauve et poussa la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé, heureusement ! Elle se retourna pour voir son ami courir comme un fou malgré son épuisement.

Lors des derniers mètres, elle lui saisit la main et le tira vers elle. Il allait s'effondrer. Le « Pschiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! » continu créé par le contact entre la neige et le sol brûlant commençait à leur faire mal aux tympans. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et le serra contre elle en tremblant. Sa poitrine la brûlait. Les efforts physiques lui sapaient ses forces. Elle le sentit se tendre, mais elle lui murmura :

— Merci...

Elle caressa son dos, puis se sépara de lui avec gêne. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle leva les yeux vers Edelweiss, et fut rassurée de voir qu'il ne semblait pas offensé par son geste. Elle aperçut même dans ses prunelles une lueur de soulagement. Il avait craint qu'elle le voie comme un monstre, peut-être... Elle lui sourit, puis dirigea son regard vers l'unique source de lumière – un peu verte – qu'il y avait dans la pièce : un carré au sol.

Les murs étaient aussi nus que s'ils venaient d'être construits. Une fraîcheur bienvenue régnait dans la pièce, qui ne comportait aucun meuble. Doucement, Tifa s'approcha de l'étrange motif. Au moment où elle posa le pied à deux centimètres de ce dernier, Edelweiss l'attrapa par le bras et la tira en arrière. La lueur grossit et se déploya hors du carré à la plus grande stupéfaction de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux le temps que le phénomène se calme.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin ouvrir les paupières, sa surprise s'étrangla au sein de sa gorge : face à eux, une magnifique femme aux cheveux d'un blond vénitien capturés par un diadème de saphir et d'or, et aux iris azurés. Habillée d'une longue robe blanche agrémentée de protections guerrières bleues et dorées, d'une immense cape retenue par un cerceau au niveau de ses épaules, elle ne tenait ni bouclier, ni lance cette fois. Pourtant, Tifa la reconnut et mit la main devant la bouche; elle se prosterna.

— Relevez-vous, je vous en prie...

La voix cristalline perça le cœur de la jeune femme, qui s'aperçut que la Déesse s'adressait à elle et à Edelweiss, agenouillé à côté d'elle.

— Bienvenue. Je suis là pour vous ouvrir le passage dans cet autre monde qui vous attend. Votre destinée ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Tifa aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent bloqués au sein de sa gorge.

— Tifa, la femme au cœur fermé par tant de blessures... Edelweiss, l'alter ego du néant d'Angeal...

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Minerva lorsqu'elle avisa l'expression surprise de ce dernier.

— Oui, je sais qui tu es. Je connais même le véritable nom de ta... race. Elle est très spéciale, tu sais. Cependant, tu ne dois jamais avoir honte de ta naissance. Jamais. Ta place est aussi méritante que celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

— Déesse Minerva... Pourquoi... ? commença à demander Tifa.

— Le destin. Je sais que tu aurais voulu revenir auprès des tiens. Le Porteur de Chaos t'a indiqué cet endroit, parce que la divinité qu'il héberge a communiqué avec moi. Du moins, c'est moi qui lui ai transmis mon message pour vous.

La Déesse ferma les yeux tout en tendant les mains vers Edelweiss et Tifa.

— Venez... Votre existence sur Gaïa est terminée... pour l'instant. Je vous promets que tout ira bien.

— Marlène... Denzel..., marmonna Tifa.

— Ils seront protégés. Ne t'inquiète plus pour eux, Tifa. Tu les aimes, et ils continueront de t'aimer aussi. Vous vous reverrez dans une autre vie. Maintenant, vous devez vous accomplir tous les deux dans le monde où vous allez atterrir.

— Quel est le nom de ce monde ? s'enquit Edelweiss d'une voix sourde.

Minerva leur sourit.

— Un monde merveilleux qui aura tant de choses à vous apprendre sur vous-même. Son nom n'est autre que le Berceau de l'Aurore. C'est une ville1.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, hein ?

Un rire amer s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme. La Déesse la regarda avec une infinie douceur.

— Non. Tel doit être le chemin de ta résilience. Tu ne pourras retrouver ton intégrité et ta mémoire qu'en entreprenant ce voyage.

La jeune femme inspira profondément.

— Quant à toi, Edelweiss, tu dois découvrir le secret de tes origines, ce que tu es. Le nom de ta race aussi. En tant qu'esprit-gardien de Gaïa, je ne peux t'en révéler davantage.

Tifa et le guerrier hochèrent la tête. Au moins, ils resteraient ensemble pour affronter cette épreuve. Après tout, c'en était une, non ? Doucement, leurs mains effleurèrent celles de la Déesse, qui leur adressa un dernier sourire avant que sa lumière issue de la Rivière de la Vie ne les englobe. Ils fermèrent les yeux, serrèrent les dents. Un nouveau départ commençait pour eux.

Bientôt, dans la salle, il n'y eut plus personne; juste un vieux ruban rouge, dénoué, comme celui que portait Tifa.

* * *

><p>(1) : Daybreak Town. Je me suis permise d'employer le mot « berceau » plutôt que « cité ».<p> 


	13. Vaillance (Fallen 3)

_**Note de l'auteur: bonsoir,**_

**_Oui, j'ai mis un temps fou, mais le chapitre 13 est prêt. J'ai connu plusieurs problèmes qui expliquent pourquoi tant de "retard". Bref. A moins que vous n'ayez des questions sur le "but" de ce recueil, je ne m'étendrai pas là-dessus. Je remercie Lunagarden et Lectrice anonyme pour leurs reviews, ainsi que GodofDeath57 pour avoir ajouté ce recueil dans sa future liste de lecture. Je remercie MonaYsa pour la mise en favoris.  
><em>**

**_Il n'empêche que j'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir corriger jusqu'au bout ce chapitre, non pas pour des raisons tristes cette fois. Cependant, je vous raconterai ceci à la fin... histoire que vous ayez une lecture "normale" XD. _**

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Par contre, Mes OC sont à moi.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 :<span>

Vaillance (Fallen 3)

_Junon, 1996 (quelques jours après « l'accident »)._

C'était comme si elle était enrobée dans une gangue de pierre. Cette sensation refusait de la quitter au réveil. Elle avait froid, si froid... mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger pour essayer d'y remédier. Son corps ne répondait pas. Elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, elle n'y parvenait pas non plus. Tant de « pas », tant de « impossible »...

— Fallen ?

Une pression sur sa main gauche. Le contact était tiède. Ses muscles faciaux semblèrent vouloir coopérer davantage. Lorsque ses prunelles se dévoilèrent, elle grogna d'inconfort. Trop blanc... Trop de lumière...

— Doucement, ma puce...

Une seule personne l'appelait comme ça. Shona. Sa tante était à ses côtés. Une grosse boule monta le long de la gorge de l'adolescente. D'une voix éraillée, elle laissa échapper :

— … Soif...

— Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. Ne bouge pas.

Fallen l'entendit marcher dans la chambre d'hôpital – où pouvait-elle bien être autrement ? – après avoir lâché sa main. Un son ténu parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient un peu. Un liquide qui coulait dans un verre, certainement. En plastique.

Elle sentit un côté du lit s'affaisser et un bras se glisser derrière ses épaules. Pourtant, Shona ne la souleva pas plus que ça. Fallen rouvrit les yeux, fut soulagée de constater que sa vision s'accommodait un peu mieux à la lumière, puis avisa le verre et la paille. Elle la saisit entre ses dents et but à petits coups. Sa gorge, tellement sèche, était douloureuse, comme si elle avait avalé des graviers...

Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda Shona qui reposait le récipient vide sur le plateau fixé à son lit. L'adolescente fut choquée en voyant les cernes violacés qui soulignaient les yeux rougis de sa tante et son air hagard.

— J'ai cru que tu étais morte... Ils ont dû te brancher sous respirateur artificiel pendant quelques heures, pendant qu'ils t'opéraient. Ce salaud a failli te tuer...

Un violent frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Fallen. Elle articula d'une voix rauque :

— … Une opération ?

— Oui. Tu as dû avoir une transfusion de sang aussi. Tu en avais perdu tellement... Le pire dans toute cette histoire est que c'est Dylan qui a appelé les secours... après t'avoir battue à mort...

Le poing de Shona se serra. Elle tremblait comme ce n'était pas permis.

— Non seulement tu garderas des cicatrices de ses coups... mais en plus, ta hanche sera à jamais fragilisée. Ils ont dû racler un peu l'os après l'avoir replacée correctement.

— Est-ce que... je ne marcherai...

Les mots refusaient de sortir.

— Si. Tu pourras remarcher. Les médecins ont bon espoir que tu pourras aussi pratiquer quelques activités sportives... mais je ne te cache pas que tu seras quand même handicapée.

Fallen ferma les yeux; les larmes ne venaient pas. En fait, elle se sentait comme... abrutie. Déconnectée.

— D'ici quelques heures, tu devrais pouvoir ressentir ton corps à nouveau... et la douleur qui va avec.

— Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ?

— Une semaine et demie. Tu es restée dans le coma.

— Où est... ma mère ?

L'adolescente avait posé sa question à contrecœur tout en fixant de nouveau sa tante. L'expression de celle-ci s'était assombrie.

— Elle sera là dans une heure. Elle et Dylan sont venus te rendre visite deux fois... et ce juste pour s'assurer que l'acte de Dylan ne soit pas considéré comme un meurtre.

Écœurée, elle siffla :

— Cela n'a pas été inaperçu... Tu es dans le journal. Pas en gros titres, mais l'article qui parle de toi a pour nom « accident de rue ». Je te passe sous silence ce qui a été déclaré pour l'instant. Tu dois te reposer.

— Un accident de rue... Hin, hin, hin...

Ce simple rire nerveux suffit à la faire tousser et à provoquer une brève douleur vers sa hanche. Elle grimaça. Shona lui prit la main doucement.

— Tu viendras chez moi, à Junon. J'y habite pour un temps. D'ailleurs, tu es dans l'hôpital de cette ville...

— Mais, ma mère et...

— Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Ta convalescence va être difficile... et les médecins t'interdiront formellement de te déplacer ou de voyager. Je ne vois pas Danaé ou Katana s'occuper de toi... alors je me suis proposée.

Fallen hocha la tête faiblement. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose pour l'instant : oublier. Tout oublier. La mort de son frère, ce que lui avait fait son beau-père. Les coups de katana. Elle tressaillit.

— Dors, maintenant... Tu en as besoin.

Avant de se plonger dans un sommeil lourd, l'adolescente put sentir la petite caresse des doigts de sa tante sur son front.

oOo

O

_Junon, trois mois plus tard._

Appréhensive, Fallen finit par franchir la porte de la salle de classe de mathématiques; suite à son « accident de rue » – elle ne parvenait pas à avaler le fait que la Shinra ait ni plus ni moins maquillé la vérité avec cette dénomination on ne peut plus fausse –, elle n'avait commencé son année scolaire au sein de cet établissement qu'un mois après la rentrée officielle.

Quelques visages se tournèrent vers l'adolescente; elle inclina la tête brièvement, puis alla trouver une place libre vers le deuxième rang, à côté d'une fille qui était en train de sortir ses affaires. Le professeur arriva au moment où elle en faisait de même juste après avoir posé sa béquille au sol, sans qu'elle gênât qui que ce soit. Une scène banale... mais elle ne demandait rien de plus. Elle savait qu'en retournant chez Shona, ce soir, elle aurait une vie normale. Sans stress quasiment, sauf celle de la scolarité.

Lorsqu'elle obtiendrait sa chambre à l'internat – sa tante ne pourrait pas la garder éternellement à cause de ses activités qui l'obligeaient à changer de ville très souvent –, elle pourrait conserver la même quiétude. Les seuls moments qu'elle aurait à craindre seraient pendant les grandes vacances. Là, elle serait contrainte de revenir chez ce qui lui tenait lieu de parents jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine.

Quant à ce qu'il se passerait par la suite... elle avait le temps d'y réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape son retard scolaire.

Elle se plongea avec attention dans le cours du professeur – M Edeger, si elle avait bonne mémoire. Elle ne fut pas trop perdue grâce au travail qu'elle avait déjà fait chez Shona pour se remettre à niveau. En même temps, ne pas pouvoir bouger pendant un mois et demi lui avait permis de disposer de son temps de cette manière.

Ensuite, la rééducation à la marche avait été laborieuse. Encore maintenant, elle se déplaçait avec une béquille, et il lui était interdit de trimballer plus d'un kilo sur son dos. Du coup, son sac était très léger... Comme elle se débrouillait seule pour se rendre au lycée avec les transports en commun, il lui était impossible d'amener toutes les affaires de la journée, les faire porter par sa tante, mettre dans le casier ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin pour la matinée, etc.

Par conséquent, Fallen laissait chez elle tous ses livres scolaires, et elle avait une permission spéciale pour en emprunter d'autres exemplaires au centre de documentation et d'informations de l'établissement. Elle venait chercher ceux du matin et les troquait contre ceux pour l'après-midi; à chaque fois, elle s'y prenait dix minutes avant la sonnerie. À la fin de la journée, elle les rapportait avant de partir.

Elle possédait un cahier unique pour tous ses cours et un porte-vue pour les fichiers, les feuillets individuels et les photocopies, même si normalement, elle devait utiliser un classeur ou un livret par matière; vu ses antécédents médicaux, les professeurs comprenaient tout à fait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, même celle qu'ils avaient en histoire-géographie. Elle avait la réputation justifiée d'être une « sacrée peau de vache ».

À la sonnerie, la jeune fille rangea ses affaires, mit le sac à dos sans se lever, puis s'empara de sa béquille. Une brève douleur la saisit à la hanche, mais elle l'ignora. C'était son quotidien depuis bientôt trois mois, alors elle s'y était habituée. Elle sentit le regard de quelques élèves curieux sur elle, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle savait que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de son handicap; il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid au mois d'octobre, qualifié aussi « d'été wutaïen (1) » dans la région, et pourtant, elle portait un pull – même s'il était en coton fin – et un jean, ainsi que des mitaines qu'elle ne retirait pas en cours.

Si l'établissement l'avait forcée à arborer l'uniforme, alors Fallen serait venue avec au moins des bandes blanches pour couvrir ses avant-bras. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la « reconnaisse » grâce à ses cicatrices. Son nom n'avait pas été cité dans le journal, mais l'étendue des blessures et séquelles de « l'accident de rue » y avait été brièvement étalée. Déjà qu'aller au lycée avec une béquille pour marcher, et un mois après la rentrée officielle, c'était assez « douteux » pour que l'on se pose des questions...

_Si Rivus était là, je serais bien plus forte que ça._

Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'elle clopinait jusqu'au portail au bleu écaillé par les ans.

oOo

O

_Trois ans plus tard..._

— Fallen ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Jeannie, qu'elle pouvait considérer comme étant sa meilleure amie actuelle.

— Oui ?

— Ben on t'attend. Le Bachel (2), on ne l'a pas tous les jours !

— Hm...

Elle eut un soupir, lissa son collant en coton formé d'un damier rouge et bleu, puis sa jupe gothique aux dentelles tirant sur le blanc. Elle vérifia que ses bottes plates aux lacets oranges étaient bien mises, puis suivit son amie dans le couloir gris des chambres de l'internat. Ce soir, elles allaient fêter leur réussite... et Fallen était soucieuse. Elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de sa tante, ni de l'université où elle désirait faire ses études pour devenir institutrice. Elle s'était décidée lors de sa deuxième année au lycée et ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Hélas, si elle n'était pas prise pour effectuer sa licence en Enseignements et Pédagogie, elle n'aurait d'autres choix que de retourner chez « Papa et Maman ».

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de l'internat en un rien de temps. Elles avaient la permission de sortir exceptionnellement pour ce soir. Jeannie rabattit une mèche blonde et bouclée derrière son oreille, fixa alors Fallen, inquiète.

— Dis, je trouve que tu es un peu habillée, euh...

Fallen tourna la tête vers elle et leva un sourcil.

— Quoi ?

— … Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller comme ça ?

Une voix cristalline et familière se fit entendre à quelques pas du lampadaire où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

— Fallen, franchement ! Tu ne t'es même pas maquillée.

— Si, un trait de crayon. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

La nouvelle venue, un joli brin de fille aux cheveux châtain clair relevés en queue de cheval et aux yeux verts, pointa le doigt sur sa veste courte en cuir. Elle-même était vêtue en toute simplicité – une robe beige qui lui arrivait aux mollets et au décolleté sage, ainsi que des bottines noires et un sac assorti.

— Tu te la joues gothique, mais tu ne l'es pas entièrement.

— Chiara..., essaya d'intervenir Jeannie, en dardant son regard brun dans celui de l'autre jeune fille.

Fallen la coupa.

— Je m'habille comme ça me plaît. Je ne suis pas de mode en particulier. Je n'aime pas le fond de teint.

— Tu devrais en mettre à cause de ton acné.

Cette remarque ne fit pas ciller Fallen. Pourtant, Jeannie savait qu'elle était à la fois agacée et blessée. Elle répondit d'une voix sèche :

— Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Tu es vraiment chiante, là.

— Oh, mademoiselle emploie des mots vulgaires, maintenant ?

Excédée, Fallen la planta purement et simplement, suivie par Jeannie qui eut un soupir. Elle sentait à quel point son amie se retenait d'exprimer sa pensée... Elle contenait toujours ses émotions, quelles qu'elles fussent. Sa question la prit au dépourvu :

— Tu n'as pas froid avec ton short et ton collant fin ? Tu n'as même pas de veste.

— Euh, non... mais, Fallen...

— Viens. Nous allons être en retard.

Jeannie baissa la tête. Un vent frais fit voleter leurs cheveux libres.

Il y avait des moments, elle voulait tenter de percer la carapace de son amie, mais c'était en vain. Même lorsque sa hanche lui faisait mal, elle ne se plaignait jamais. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille blonde n'avait jamais su comment Fallen avait été lésée à cet endroit.

Fallen remonta à peine la mitaine de son bras droit pour mieux cacher la cicatrice qui y siégeait. Elle s'arrêta pour refaire le lacet de sa botte plate. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Jeannie, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, de son passé. Elle ne faisait pas assez confiance pour cela... et elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se dévoiler si c'était pour être trahie ou blessée plus tard.

Tandis qu'elles se remettaient en route et que Jeannie restait muette comme une carpe, Fallen regarda le mince croissant de lune qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans le ciel, bien qu'obscurci par la pollution citadine. Durant sa scolarité, elle avait vécu des amitiés qui s'étaient mal terminées, comme pour n'importe qui. Hélas, « l'éducation » que Katana et sa mère lui prodiguaient, la mort de son frère, et « l'accident » avaient agrandi la faille de doutes et de paranoïa qui fissurait son être. Elle se blindait comme elle le pouvait et ne voulait pas prendre de risques plus que nécessaire.

Sa seule ambition aujourd'hui était d'intégrer cette faculté pour devenir institutrice, être indépendante... et avoir une vie normale. Peut-être même qu'elle parviendrait à couper les ponts avec sa famille.

Les choses ne se déroulaient jamais de manière aussi simple.

oOo

o

_Midgar, 2000._

Fallen sortit de la salle d'examens en ayant l'impression que son cerveau était devenu de la marmelade bouillie. Normalement, tout s'était bien passé. Elle pourrait aller en deuxième année de licence. Après... elle serait institutrice. Plus que deux ans... et elle serait vraiment indépendante.

Elle salua d'un signe de main un jeune homme qui était dans la même promotion qu'elle et quitta enfin la cage d'escalier aux murs bleu pâle. Elle n'avait pas spécialement hâte de rentrer chez elle, dans sa chambre d'étudiante de neuf mètres carrés, mais elle ne désirait pas pour autant s'attarder à l'université. Elle eut un petit soupir.

_Au moins, j'ai réussi à négocier trois semaines pour rester ici._

Ne pas retourner chez Danaé et Katana la soulageait un peu; si le Turk ne levait plus du tout la main sur elle, il ne demeurait pas moins acerbe et mesquin avec elle. Sa « mère », n'en parlons pas. Fallen serra les dents. D'ici peu, elle serait libre. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle ne voulait pas que Katana la file jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Hélas, c'était probable. Malgré elle, elle faisait partie de la famille.

Une pluie fine accueillit la jeune étudiante de dix-neuf ans. Ce soir, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Pour se vider la tête, elle se rendrait sur le forum de littérature où elle s'était inscrite il y a quelques mois. Cela lui changerait les idées. Elle aimait bien lire, et quelque part, c'était une échappatoire. De plus, la plupart du temps, le site se concentrait sur les mythes et les légendes de Gaïa. Le dernier sujet auquel elle avait contribué concernait les Gi du Canyon Cosmo. Elle avait trouvé un ouvrage à la bibliothèque universitaire et avait proposé son titre – « L'âme des guerriers sans repos » – avec ses références. Ainsi, les intéressés du forum pourraient se le procurer.

D'un pas traînant, Fallen parvint au quartier situé quatre rues plus loin de la faculté, puis pénétra dans l'un des grands immeubles qui abritaient en eux les chambres ou logements pour les étudiants non sans avoir utilisé son badge au préalable. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour monter au dixième étage avant d'être chez elle.

La première chose qu'elle fit en rentrant fut d'aller aux toilettes – qui n'étaient pas sur le palier, heureusement ! Elles étaient rassemblées avec la douche dans une sorte de cabine intégrée à la chambre, comme à l'hôtel ! – à cause de sa vessie trop pleine. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était bonne pour changer de sous-vêtements; ses règles étaient arrivées en avance. Une fois ceci fait, elle brancha sa thermos et sortit du frigo un tupperware. Une salade composée, et basta.

Elle s'installa à sa table proche de la fenêtre – et du lit – après avoir aussi pris des couverts, un verre et une tasse. Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'elle put naviguer sur le forum. Internet était décidément très capricieuse, ce soir. Elle entra son identifiant et son mot de passe et, bientôt, elle fut connectée sous le pseudonyme de Lucéole.

Quelqu'un avait répondu à son commentaire sur le sujet des Gi; des remerciements, sans rien ajouter de plus. Songeuse, Fallen avisa alors une nouvelle catégorie nommée « Grain de plumes ». Lorsqu'elle la consulta, elle remarqua que c'était déjà organisé en plusieurs sous-ensembles : poésies, chansons, nouvelles, extraits de roman. Elle finit par comprendre qu'ici, ceux qui le désiraient pouvaient y soumettre leurs textes amateurs ! Très surprise par cette initiative, elle la trouva sympathique.

_Il faut voir ce que ça donnera sur le long terme._

Un autre fil de discussion attira son attention de la partie « théories sur les textes légendaires ». Cela concernait le poème « Loveless », ainsi que la pièce de théâtre, deux œuvres très différentes. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lire la seconde, ni d'en voir une représentation au secteur huit, mais elle connaissait très bien le premier. Elle en possédait un exemplaire, offert par Rivus lors de sa première année dans le Soldier. Il l'avait recopié à la main, mais elle ignorait où se trouvait l'original. Elle gardait ce précieux bien, ainsi que sa plume d'argent montée en pendentif. Deux cadeaux, deux souvenirs de lui qu'elle chérissait plus que tout... Elle conservait aussi les plaques militaires de son frère et sa carte d'identité.

Elle se massa la nuque et cliqua sur le sujet « Le Don de la Déesse ». Avec attention, elle lut les théories des fans, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres... sauf quelques-unes, qu'elle jugeait intéressantes. Selon une certaine « Medley », qui ferait partie d'un club nommé « Cuir Rouge », ce fameux don serait une rencontre avec la divinité; d'après l'internaute « Diamo », il s'agirait plutôt de la Planète. Pourquoi pas... C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un nouveau commentaire, écrit par « Orate » : c'était un cadeau accordé à un ou plusieurs Élus, pas à tout le monde.

Fallen mordilla sa lèvre inférieure; elle hésita, mais finit par publier aussi son avis sous son pseudonyme « Lucéole ». Pour elle, le Don de la Déesse ne s'obtenait qu'au bout d'une quête et d'épreuves imposées par la Déesse, et que c'était réservé à certaines personnes. Des Élus ? Elle ne se prononça pas là-dessus. Sitôt le commentaire mis en ligne, elle se déconnecta, puis saisit son téléphone portable pour appeler Mikaël, un de ses copains de fac.

Tous les deux faisaient partie d'un groupe de musique plutôt rock, et elle voulait savoir si la répétition prévue demain soir était toujours maintenue. Ils étaient cinq en tout, et s'étaient baptisés « Maudange ». Avec eux, Fallen se sentait à peu près bien, et pouvait se laisser aller sans avoir la crainte d'être dénigrée. Elle avait tout de même quelques difficultés pour chanter parfois, car elle se bloquait... et du coup, sa voix lui échappait, ou elle faisait des « couacs ».

Le jeune homme décrocha au bout de trois sonneries. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Fallen.

oOo

o

_Midgar, 2001_

Sans se préoccuper des regards de Mikaël, Fallen continua à chanter le texte qu'elle avait écrit trois jours plus tôt. Elle avait besoin de se défouler. La situation à Midgar était on ne peut plus tendue d'après les dires de Katana. Elle venait de passer deux semaines de vacances chez ses « parents », et malgré elle, avait entendu des bribes de conversation du Turk avec sa mère. Il ne lui disait pas grand-chose... mais tout de même.

La guerre menée contre Wutaï était terminée, ce qui signifiait que Katana, qui avait été dépêché là-bas avec d'autres Turks, reviendrait sur Midgar... et pourrait donc reprendre sa surveillance discrète sur elle. Tout ceci commençait à la fatiguer. Elle craignait toujours que le Turk finisse par se pointer chez elle et découvre le moyen de la faire disparaître, tout comme il s'était débarrassé de Rivus. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'occasion pour cela, mais... elle savait qu'il essayerait. De tout ceci, de même que de son passé, elle n'en avait pas parlé avec Mikaël, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un an environ... et leur couple était solide. Au moins, Katana et sa génitrice n'avaient pas émis d'objections à ce qu'elle sorte avec lui.

Pourtant, Mikaël avait déjà vu et exploré son corps plus d'une fois... s'il avait eu des soupçons sur elle, il ne lui en avait jamais fait part. Peut-être avait-il reconnu en elle la victime de « l'accident de rue », mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Elle non plus. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. La seule chose qu'elle avait accepté de lui dire, c'était qu'elle avait eu un frère mort pendant la guerre au Wutaï. Rivus. Il avait saisi qu'elle l'avait énormément aimé et n'avait pas insisté sur ce sujet douloureux.

Elle grimaça lorsque sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge. Elle s'arrêta, puis reprit au même endroit. Ah, ce n'était pas encore ça... mais c'était mieux que de ne pas chanter du tout. Mikaël, le guitariste du groupe, avait rejoué l'accord après avoir échangé un regard avec les autres musiciens. D'ici trois jours, ils feraient un petit concert dans un des bars du secteur quatre. Après cela, ils fêteraient cet événement jusque tard, puis chacun partirait de leur côté. Enfin presque. Elle et Mikaël passeraient la nuit ensemble.

— Bon ! On fait une pause. Fallen, bois un peu d'eau, lui ordonna Clarisse, la batteuse du groupe.

— OK. Au fait, tu as publié nos bandes-son et nos chansons sur le forum de littérature où je suis ? Ils ont une section spéciale où les fans peuvent déposer leurs créations, et comme la plupart de nos textes parlent des légendes de Gaïa...

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il y en a même qui ont commenté ce qu'on a fait.

Clarisse lâcha un rire amusé.

— En tout cas, ils en redemandent. Un certain « Orate » qui adore ta voix !

— Orate ? Ah oui, je vois de qui tu parles...

De temps à autre, ils échangeaient quelques mots via les sujets du site, ou le chat. Ou alors, plus rarement, par MP. L'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais livré leur véritable identité... et ça leur convenait. Ils étaient là pour discourir sur Loveless, les légendes de Gaïa et la musique. Une fois, elle avait mentionné le groupe dans lequel elle chantait, et il avait voulu savoir si un jour, il aurait l'occasion d'entendre sa voix. Elle avait répondu un vague « peut-être ».

Elle s'assit avec un peu de difficultés sous le regard soucieux de son compagnon. Ce dernier vint embrasser le sommet de sa tête, puis s'installa en face d'elle. Les trois autres membres du groupe sortirent du petit local dans lequel ils se trouvaient pour fumer une cigarette. Il appartenait à Clarisse. Du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans, elle parvenait à bien gagner sa vie en tant qu'agente de sécurité.

— Tu es fatiguée...

— Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne me suis pas beaucoup reposée.

— Un jour, me présenteras-tu tes parents ?

Fallen ne réagit pas. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui posait la question en trois mois. Elle ne savait que lui répondre. Elle serait bien obligée un jour, hélas. Il lui avait fait connaître les siens – un couple tranquille et agréable. Elle but une gorgée d'eau et lui dit, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser :

— Oui, bientôt. Pendant les grandes vacances. Ce sera plus facile, tu ne crois pas ? Avec ton travail d'ingénieur en biomécanique, et moi mes études...

— Je comprends.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui promettre.

oOo

o

_Un mois plus tard..._

Un soir, Fallen rentra à une heure avancée chez elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas sommeil. Heureusement que le lendemain, elle n'avait pas cours. En ce moment, les cauchemars la hantaient de telle sorte qu'elle reculait l'instant d'aller rejoindre Morphée. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de sa tante Shona. Celle-ci avait peut-être dû disparaître dans la nature, encore une fois... Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

Fallen alluma son ordinateur portable après s'être préparé un café et s'être calée contre le mur, assise sur son lit étroit. La tasse était posée sur la table de chevet. Elle se connecta à « Gaïa Messenger » (GM) dans l'espoir de croiser Shona... en vain. Celle-ci était hors ligne. Elle regarda les demandes « d'amis » et commença à les supprimer en soupirant. Toujours la même chose... Ils devaient sans doute attraper son adresse sur le site où elle était inscrite, ou bien ailleurs. Les voies de l'Internet demeuraient impénétrables sauf pour quelques initiés. Enfin, elle retourna voir qui était là parmi ses contacts. Elle avisa alors Orate. Ce dernier l'avait ajoutée sur GM il y a quatre mois environ. Depuis, de temps à autre, il venait lui parler. Ou elle, lorsqu'elle surmontait sa timidité. Orate était un personnage assez influent sur le forum.

Fallen cliqua sur son icône... et sentit un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres. En image de profil, Orate avait mis un phénix. Son message d'humeur était le suivant : « L'onde calme précède l'ouragan ». Elle leva un sourcil intrigué. Alors qu'elle consultait ses mails, une petite fenêtre de conversation s'alluma dans sa barre des tâches. Elle l'agrandit.

[Orate dit : Bonsoir, Lucéole. Je m'excuse de mon absence. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je quitte le forum définitivement, et que si tu désires communiquer avec moi, ce ne sera que par ce moyen.]

Ils se tutoyaient depuis qu'ils se parlaient par GM, Orate y avait tenu. Ahurie, elle s'empressa de lui répondre :

[Lucéole dit : Bonsoir. Oh, ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas du style à courir après les absents, d'autant plus que nous ne nous connaissons que peu au final. J'espère que tu ne quittes pas le forum à cause de certains membres vraiment pénibles. J'ai cru voir que plusieurs d'entre eux t'avaient pris la tête.]

Fallen lui envoya le message en mordillant l'un de ses ongles. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, mais la rendit perplexe :

[Orate dit : Oui et non. Surtout non. C'est compliqué. Normalement, je ne devrais pas me connecter et j'aurais dû couper les ponts avec tout le monde... mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis peut-être fou, je ne sais pas... Nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup, mais à chaque fois, ça a été un véritable échange. J'aime bien discuter avec toi, et en ce moment, j'en ai besoin.]

[Lucéole dit : Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?]

[Orate dit : Si, c'est très grave... mais je ne veux pas parler de ça. Merci de t'inquiéter. Tu ne devrais pas. Il y a d'autres personnes qui ont plus besoin que moi de ta sollicitude.]

Un peu piquée au vif, Fallen tapa le message suivant en espérant qu'il ne le prenne pas mal :

[Lucéole dit : Excuse-moi, mais tu viens me parler sur GM et me prévenir que tu pars du forum, tu me dis que tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment alors qu'on se connaît peu... C'est très bête de ta part de me raconter tout ça, alors, si tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète pour toi.]

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui écrire ces mots... mais quand même ! Elle regarda l'écran et vit qu'il était en train de lui répondre. Elle attendit environ cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne lui envoie :

[Orate dit : … C'est vrai. Excuse-moi, je me comporte comme un véritable rustre. J'ai appris des choses effroyables sur moi. Je suis en train de perdre tout ce que j'ai, y compris la raison. La seule envie que j'ai, c'est de me venger de ceux qui m'ont causé du tort...]

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, il lui envoya de nouveau :

[Orate dit : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ceci. Peut-être un besoin... Tu sembles différente des autres personnes avec qui j'ai pu parler, que j'ai pu croiser... même si nous ne nous sommes jamais vus. Il ne vaut mieux pas, d'ailleurs. Cependant, ça me va que nous continuions à communiquer comme ça.]

La jeune femme eut un long soupir devant ce pavé. Cet homme était complètement perdu... et semblait au bord du gouffre. Un tel contraste avec ce qu'il « montrait » de lui d'habitude ! Elle lui tapa la réponse suivante après avoir mûrement réfléchi :

[Lucéole dit : Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, enfin te soutenir moralement. Peu importe ce que tu as découvert sur toi. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu continues quand même à éprouver quelque chose, même si c'est de la colère, de la tristesse. Sinon, tu serais un monstre... et je serais triste de savoir que c'est ce que tu penses de toi à cause de ce que tu as appris.]

[Orate dit : Tes paroles sont belles et me font du bien. Je sens que tu es sincère. Après, peut-être que tu ne tiendrais pas le même discours si tu savais qui j'étais.]

[Lucéole dit : Je suis peut-être naïve, mais je m'en fiche de savoir qui tu es. Tu es une personne avec qui j'aime bien discuter et qui en ce moment va mal.]

Un faible sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Fallen à la réponse d'Orate :

[Orate dit : Pour un peu, je te remercierais en tant qu'ami...]

[Lucéole dit : De rien :)]

Elle se plongea dans ses pensées. Comment faire pour remonter son moral ? Elle tapa :

[Lucéole dit : As-tu écouté notre dernière chanson, au fait ?]

[Orate dit : Oui, mais je n'ai pas trop aimé le texte. Il n'est pas de toi, mais même. Je l'ai trouvé un peu trop niais.]

Fallen eut une grimace. En effet, le texte auquel il faisait référence, c'était une amie de la fac qui avait demandé au groupe de le mettre en musique... et elle voulait absolument que ce soit Fallen qui la chante.

[Lucéole dit : Oui. C'est une autre personne qui a écrit la chanson. C'est un cadeau que nous avons voulu lui faire.]

[Orate dit : le texte n'est pas mauvais, mais je n'aime vraiment pas, même si tu la chantes :).]

[Lucéole dit : Tu aimes toujours autant m'écouter chanter?]

[Orate dit : oui, vraiment. J'aime aussi beaucoup de tes textes. Bon, pas tous, mais c'est normal.]

[Lucéole dit : Absolument. Il y en a un que tu m'as quand même aidé à reformuler.]

[Orate dit : Tout le plaisir était pour moi :). Dis-moi, il est tard. Jolie demoiselle, ne ferais-tu pas mieux d'aller dormir ?]

La jeune femme eut un sourire et, sans réfléchir, lui envoya :

[Lucéole dit : Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je ne dors pas beaucoup.]

[Orate dit : Ah oui ? Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à cela ?]

[Lucéole dit : Rien de patirculier.]

[Orate dit : Tu es une si mauvaise menteuse que même par écrit, je ne te crois pas. De plus, j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que je parlais de quelque chose qui te rendait mal à l'aise, tu fais des fautes d'inattention.]

Ouille... Que répondre à cela ? Fallen resta pétrifiée devant son écran. Elle vit alors Orate ajouter :

[Orate dit : Après, je ne te forcerai pas à m'en parler. Tu es une personne qui ne dit jamais rien... que ce soit sur toi-même ou sur les autres. Je respecte cela, mais je m'inquiète un peu... J'espère que ta vie... est paisible.]

Fallen serra les dents. Il ne la connaissait pas ! Enfin, rien de trop personnel sur elle. Il ignorait même sa véritable identité ! Était-il en train de lui dire que par ce peu qu'il savait d'elle, il pouvait deviner certaines choses ? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un « lisait » en elle... Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais l'idée était là. Elle finit par lui répondre :

[Lucéole dit : Comme tout le monde, j'ai vécu des choses difficiles... mais ça va. Je crois que nous traversons tous les deux une mauvaise passe, même si moi c'est minime par rapport à toi.]

Avec ça, elle espérait le rassurer. Elle ajouta :

[Lucéole dit : par contre, tu as raison. Je vais quitter là. Je te dis à bientôt, puisque je ne sais pas quand on se parlera à nouveau.]

[Orate dit : Je ne sais pas non plus. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Lucéole. Merci d'avoir été là ce soir :)]

[Lucéole dit : De rien... Bonne nuit à toi aussi :).]

Elle soupira quand elle se déconnecta, puis éteignit l'ordinateur. Elle était perturbée par cet échange. Parfois, Orate la taquinait lorsqu'elle faisait une faute d'étourderie – souvent, elle inversait deux ou trois lettres. Néanmoins, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait deviné que c'était à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient d'un sujet sensible... ou qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette ! D'elle, il ne connaissait que sa voix, quelques petites choses comme ses goûts littéraires, musicaux, ce qu'elle faisait comme études... Ça s'arrêtait là !

C'est l'esprit confus qu'elle finit par se coucher et par plonger dans un sommeil agité. Sa fenêtre était grande ouverte, mais le mois d'avril était plutôt doux cette année.

* * *

><p>(1) : Oui, forcément, je n'allais pas utiliser l'expression « été indien »...<p>

(2) : Je voulais employer un autre terme que Baccalauréat. Du coup, je suis partie sur « bacheler », qui est issu de l'ancien français. Dans une ville qui s'appelle « Junon », je me dis que ce n'est pas trop grave si j'utilise ce mot « occidental ».

* * *

><p><strong>Petite précision : non, Fallen n'est membre d'aucun fanclub. Je préfère le dire, parce qu'elle n'a pas du tout un tempérament à ça.<strong>

**Et maintenant, place à l'anecdote qui m'a fait piquer un fou rire monumental : alors que j'étais en train de corriger allègrement mon chapitre, je tombe sur une "coquille", une faute que j'ai faite vraiment... abominable. Vous voulez savoir laquelle ? Rendez-vous au passage où je parle de Mikaël et de leur relation... et remplacez "explorer" par "exploser". Vous allez comprendre pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre ^^'. Ça, c'est du lapsus ! J'ai honte...**


	14. Expérience numéro cinq

_**Note de l'auteur: bonsoir,**_

_**Voici un chapitre un peu... particulier. Il porte sur un personnage qui n'apparaîtra qu'ici. Néanmoins, ce chapitre ne sera pas inutile, car il donne des renseignements qui serviront plus tard.**_

_**Merci à Lectrice anonyme pour sa review. Merci aussi aux lecteurs potentiels...**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Par contre, Mes OC sont à moi.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 :<span>

Spécimen numéro cinq

_Un an et demi après les événements de la Deepground._

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une lumière crue bousilla ses rétines. Elle fut obligée de clore les paupières et de tourner la tête. Elle toussa en sentant un obstacle l'étrangler. Son estomac faillit se faire la malle, et elle réprima à grand-peine une nausée. C'était le capharnaüm au sein de son crâne, comme si toutes ses pensées avaient été mélangées en un dangereux cocktail. Était-elle malade ? C'était la seule explication logique à son état...

Lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger, elle fronça les sourcils. Ses poignets et ses jambes étaient bloqués par quelque chose. Elle souleva ses hanches et constata qu'elle était aussi entravée à ce niveau, de même qu'une lanière de cuir l'étouffait à moitié. Cette fois, le doute n'était plus permis : elle avait été enlevée. Elle savait qui en était l'auteur.

La Shinra. Du moins une de ses branches. Ils la traquaient depuis des mois parce qu'elle ressemblait de manière troublante à une femme qui était morte il y a deux ans. Le pire était que cette femme... elle la voyait parfois lorsqu'elle dormait, ou quand elle avait ces sortes de « flash ». Elle possédait même quelques-uns de ses souvenirs, comme celui de ma façon dont elle avait été tuée. Un homme habillé en noir, aux cheveux noirs détachés et avec un tika en plein milieu du front. Il lui avait tiré une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Ah, tu sembles réveillée. C'est bien.

Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle se força à ouvrir les paupières et fixa l'individu qui s'adressait à elle. Un homme mince, en blouse blanche, à la crinière rousse attachée en une queue de cheval. Un visage fin aux grands iris verts. Si elle avait été « normale », elle l'aurait trouvé séduisant... même si son sourire la... rendait méfiante. Non, plus que cela. Un pincement à la poitrine la saisit. Elle tressaillit. C'était la première fois ça...

- Tu es très étrange. Tout d'abord, tu ressembles à une Turk de la Shinra, mais tu n'es pas elle. Ensuite, ton anatomie est pareille à celle d'un Gaïan, mais par exemple, ton cœur ne bat pas. Le sang circule autrement.

Elle le fixa sans lâcher un seul mot, l'air neutre. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

- Oh, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés : je suis connu sous le nom de Zébulon. Je travaille sur beaucoup de choses... et tu es l'un de mes sujets d'expérience maintenant. Tu es parfaite pour cela.

Elle ne réagit pas.

- Pour plus de facilités, je t'appellerai... Cinco. C'est mieux que « Spécimen », « Cobaye », ou « Expérience ». Cela veut dire « Cinq » en ancien Costan (1). Tu es mon cinquième sujet, même si tu es la première à ne pas être... vraiment humaine.

Un ricanement jaillit de sa gorge. « Cinco » ferma les yeux. Elle ne ressentait rien de particulier. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

oOo

o

Le Professeur Zébulon sortit de la cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis environ une heure le visage pensif. Voilà trois semaines qu'il « s'occupait » de Cinco, et il n'avait rien noté de spectaculaire chez elle. Par contre, plusieurs choses le dérangeaient... et il ignorait comment il allait bien pouvoir utiliser cette femme pour ses expériences.

À la base, il ne travaillait pas du tout sur la mako, ni sur les cellules de Jenova; cela avait été le cheval de bataille d'Hollander et surtout d'Hojo. Il s'était tourné vers des voix différentes, comme la fabrication de virus, d'antidotes, à partir de ce qui existait déjà. De la microbiologie à l'état pur. C'était son domaine à lui, après tout. Il était un virtuose, mais jamais il n'avait publié ses recherches à cause d'Hojo et Hollander. Une autre entité l'intéressait : Chaos. Il avait l'air d'être issu de Gaïa... au contraire de Jenova. Pourtant, il paraissait aussi puissant qu'elle... et fascinant.

Hojo avait commencé quelques travaux sur le gène « Chaos », étant donné qu'il avait incorporé au sein d'un ex-Turk l'entité en elle-même après l'avoir abattu d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Toutefois, il avait abandonné ce filon qui lui semblait moins prometteur que les cellules de Jenova. Sans aucun scrupule, Zébulon avait volé et redémarré ses expériences en même temps qu'il avait repris la Deepground lorsque celle-ci avait été démantelée par le Porteur de Chaos en personne. Une belle ironie, mais qui pouvait être salutaire. La nouvelle Deepground pouvait se montrer bien plus forte. Il allait le prouver, tout en continuant ses travaux en microbiologie.

Il y a de cela quelques années, il avait réussi à créer des « bombes » mortelles, qu'il avait cachées au cœur de laboratoires secrets, et cela grâce à des humains qu'il avait transformés en « machines à virus ». Il leur injectait ces derniers pour qu'ils en sécrètent des plus puissants. Certains hôtes avaient aussi fabriqué des antidotes, des anticorps redoutables. En tant que microbiologiste, Zébulon avait paré à cette éventualité, heureusement, et s'était efforcé de ne garder qu'un exemplaire de chaque au sein du nouveau siège de la Deepground. Personne ne devait mettre la main dessus.

Le scientifique réfléchit. Cinco ne conviendrait pas pour devenir un tel cobaye, pour la simple et bonne raison que son organisme rejetait en bloc toute mako... et toute cellule de Jenova. Oui, il avait tout de même essayé car après tout, il ignorait ce qu'elle « était » ! Humaine, une grande question à laquelle il ne saurait répondre.

- Professeur Zébulon.

Il se tourna lentement vers le Restrictor qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il avait reconnu sa voix malgré le casque.

- Ah. Que désires-tu ?

- Allons discuter dans un endroit plus approprié, si vous le voulez bien.

Le scientifique hocha la tête; tous deux quittèrent les couloirs pour se réfugier dans l'intimité de ses quartiers. Il se permettait de tutoyer ce Restrictor, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était son collaborateur le plus proche.

Une fois à l'intérieur d'une pièce pourvue d'un bureau, quelques fauteuils, un canapé et un immense ordinateur qui prenait tout un pan de mur, Zébulon s'assit et invita le Restrictor à en faire de même. Il ôta son casque et le posa sur le siège de Zébulon sans aucune gêne. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et aux yeux d'un bleu de glace avec la lueur de mako qui les hantait, d'apparence banale... mais à l'esprit tortueux.

- Alors, Luxière, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Adossé au bord du bureau, ce dernier croisa les bras et les jambes. D'une voix nonchalante, il lui dit :

- Quand est-ce que nous obtiendrons des résultats sur Cinco ?

- Dans peu de temps. Il m'en faut plus pour que je sache comment je peux en faire une arme.

- Hmpf. Vous avez essayé la mako, les cellules de Jenova, et son corps les a rejetés sans aucune forme de procès, comme des éléments indésirables. Nous savons l'un comme l'autre qu'il en sera de même avec le gène de Chaos, ou même vos virus. Que nous reste-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore... mais je suis certain qu'elle pourra nous servir.

- Alors faites vite, parce que je ne suis pas un homme patient, docteur, fit Luxière d'une voix trop douce.

- Que vas-tu me faire ? Me tuer ?

Un rire sec s'échappa de la gorge de Zébulon. Luxière demeura imperturbable.

- Tu ne le peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'est grâce à moi si tu es encore là aujourd'hui et si la Deepground a pu renaître de ses cendres. Hojo serait fou de rage de savoir qu'en plus de ses travaux sur Chaos, je lui ai volé son organisation secrète pour la rendre meilleure. Tu as survécu à l'offensive de la WRO, mais combien de temps aurais-tu pu te cacher si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés ?

- Ne me sous-estimez pas. Je suis aussi fort et intelligent que l'étaient Angeal Helwey ou Zack Fair.

La voix de Luxière s'était durcie après avoir lâché ces noms. Zébulon fronça les sourcils.

- Cela les a si bien servis qu'ils sont morts. Tu risques la même chose en laissant ton orgueil prendre le dessus.

- Je ne suis plus un Soldier. Je ne suis plus un Homme. Je suis l'un de ceux qui ont vaincu l'unité Ragnarok.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Votre chef, Praeto (2), ne t'a pas choisi au hasard pour être avec les Quatre.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Luxière. Oui, il faisait partie avec Praeto des quatre survivants du projet Deepground à l'origine de la création de la quatorzième unité secrète de la Shinra : Lost Force. Juste après la mort supposée de Sephiroth, il avait été choisi par Hojo pour participer à ce programme d'expériences qui, à la base, n'était qu'une simple division médicale venant en aide aux Soldiers blessés à la guerre. Au début, il avait cru devenir fou. C'était... atroce. Petit à petit, il voyait son humanité disparaître à force des injections colossales de mako et de cellules de Jenova. Il avait su ne pas se transformer en un monstre sans cervelle ni volonté. Il avait gardé son libre arbitre et enfin, la douleur qui avait d'abord déchiré sa poitrine s'était résorbée pour se muer en une pierre glaciale... et réconfortante. Superbe alchimie.

Praeto avait été un chef exceptionnel... Hélas, il était mort des mains de Weiss. Bêtement. Quelle ironie... Luxière et les deux autres Restrictors s'étaient faits discrets. Les Tsviets n'avaient pas eu franchement le temps de s'occuper d'eux puisque la WRO avait contrecarré les projets de Weiss... ou plutôt d'Hojo à travers lui.

Le Restrictor grogna. Il espérait que ce fou était bel et bien décédé cette fois. Après le démantèlement de la Deepground, ils avaient fui et s'étaient planqués dans certains endroits inconnus du public, y compris de la « Shinra officielle ». Le Secteur 0 à Midgar n'en était qu'un parmi d'autres, de même que cette base marine où la Shinra n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus de trente ans. Elle était proche d'une petite plage du continent Nord. Il y avait aussi un complexe souterrain construit à Modeoheim. C'était d'ailleurs là que Zébulon les avait trouvés : lui, les deux Restrictors qui restaient, quelques Tsviets. Il leur avait proposé alors de tout recommencer. Avec le gène Chaos.

L'injecter aux survivants était impossible, évidemment. Il entrerait en conflit avec les cellules de Jenova ! Zébulon avait déjà effectué quelques tests qui l'avaient amplement prouvé. Par contre, former de nouveaux Soldiers qui possédaient en eux des cellules portant une partie de ce gène... c'était à tenter. Juste une partie, afin qu'ils puissent se contrôler à volonté et ne pas créer d'autres résonances – ou clones en quelque sorte – à Chaos tout comme cela avait été fait pour Jenova. Un Vincent Valentine suffisait, vraiment !

La voix cynique de Zébulon le tira de ses pensées :

- N'oublie pas d'où tu viens. Quant à ce que je compte faire de Cinco, je trouverai.

- Si je me chargeais de son éducation...

- Tu ne le peux pas. Elle n'accepte aucune substance. Elle ne peut donc ni être une Tsviet, ni même une Soldier.

- Alors elle n'est qu'un déchet, rétorqua Luxière d'un ton glacial.

Le scientifique joua avec l'une de ses mèches rousses et poussa un profond soupir.

- Ce serait dommage, tout de même... Elle semble venir de nulle part. Elle n'est pas humaine, mais ce n'est pas non plus une représentante de la race de Jenova. Au niveau de son anatomie, tout est comme chez nous sauf son cœur qui ne bat pas, la manière dont son sang est charrié dans ses veines grâce aux flux internes qui l'animent, comme des courants marins le feraient pour un océan. Il y a aussi une forme d'énergie qui habite chaque cellule de son corps. Je ne suis pas arrivé à la déterminer. Elle ne semble pas de nature cinétique comme je l'avais supposé. Quant à son ADN, il ressemble à celui d'un être humain, mais il est à certains endroits construit avec une redondance de séquences supérieure à la normale, un ARN plus dense et des ribosomes...

- Docteur. Votre charabia scientifique ne parvient pas à me convaincre pour Cinco. Même si elle est un sujet d'expérience fascinant pour vous, si elle ne sert pas nos intérêts, alors elle nous est inutile.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le Restrictor reprit son casque, qu'il remit avec lenteur, puis sortit. Une fois la porte coulissante refermée, Zébulon secoua la tête avec un air dépité. Les Soldiers, même les Restrictors, n'avaient décidément rien dans le ciboulot. Ils agissaient tous avant de réfléchir. Les trois Soldiers légendaires y compris. Après tout, ça les avait tous conduits à leur mort, non ?

Un pli soucieux barra son front tandis qu'une de ses mèches s'y baladait avec négligence. Genesis avait disparu après le démantèlement de la Deepground. La prison au sein de laquelle il avait été enfermé avait implosé selon les examens qu'il avait faits des lieux. Était-il encore vivant, ou alors ce n'était qu'un corps sans âme, guidé par une entité ?

Zébulon était un homme prudent et avait lancé des recherches pour essayer de le retrouver. En vain, hélas. Par contre, il avait des soupçons à propos de Weiss. Ce dernier aurait aussi survécu. Bien, bien, bien... Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

oOo

o

Le visage dénué d'expression, Cinco regarda le Professeur Zébulon palper son corps à la recherche d'un changement quelconque. Rien à l'horizon. Elle restait désespérément... normale. Cela agaçait autant que cela fascinait le scientifique, qui leva devant elle un des résultats de scanner de son crveau.

- Le tronc cérébral fonctionne à peu près comme pour nous, même s'il a remplacé les battements de votre cœur organique par cette sorte de système de courants qui anime ton sang. Ton cervelet est pareil à celui d'un humain, de même que le reste... à un détail près. Ton hypothalamus est sous-développé. Il assure le minimum. Il en est de même pour le thalamus...

Cinco le fixa avec un air impassible; il éclata d'un rire bref.

- Évidemment, tu ne comprends pas un mot de ce que je te raconte... En gros, cela explique ton manque flagrant de réaction et de sentiments. Tu as tout du légume, sauf en ce qui concerne les réflexes, la motricité... C'est tout simplement perturbant.

Il posa la feuille plastifiée sur l'un de ses plans de travail, puis plongea son regard vert dans celui, de couleur noisette, de son cobaye. Il prit une des boucles rousses entre ses mains et la porta à son nez. Il eut la satisfaction de la voir saisir son poignet et l'éloigner d'elle. Hélas, c'était toujours sans manifester une quelconque émotion.

- Tsss, tsss, tsss... Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Il s'empara d'une seringue pleine, la tapa du plat de l'ongle pour que le mélange soit homogène, et sans cathéter, il lui en injecta le contenu dans le creux du coude. Hier à cet endroit, de nombreuses piqûres avaient été faites, mais la plupart des traces avaient disparu. Cinco guérissait beaucoup plus vite que n'importe quel humain, mais pour Luxière et les autres Restrictors, cela n'était d'aucune utilité pour l'instant. Zébulon était certain qu'elle possédait des capacités, et il aurait aimé pouvoir les découvrir... En aurait-il le temps ?

Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Il n'avait jamais tenté de lui ôter ses entraves... mais peut-être qu'il obtiendrait plus de résultats s'il demandait à Luxière de la tester au combat. Elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir grâce au puissant sédatif qu'il lui avait injecté. Il avait été fabriqué avec du venin de lance-couronne, un monstre de la région Cosmo qui infligeait des attaques de sommeil (3).

Lorsque le scientifique la laissa livrée à elle-même, Cinco tourna le regard vers la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Le brouillard dans sa tête se déploya devant ses yeux. Se retrouver dans cet état de... faiblesse était incommodant. Son corps toujours immobilisé allait en pâtir. Enfin, d'après les souvenirs de son humaine à propos de certaines personnes blessées pendant les missions qu'elle effectuait, et qui finissaient à l'hôpital.

Elle perdit le sens des réalités au bout de dix minutes vaines de lutte contre cette substance qu'il lui avait injectée – et qui au demeurant, lui avait provoqué une douleur physique. Sa respiration s'alourdit et sa conscience bascula.

oOo

o

Lorsque Cinco ouvrit les paupières, la première chose dont elle s'aperçut, c'était que l'environnement avait changé. La pièce n'était plus aveuglément blanche, mais d'un gris parcouru de lignes bleues brillantes. Le matelas en dessous d'elle était dur comme de la pierre... à moins que ce ne fût pas un matelas, justement.

Elle ne sentait plus rien sur ses cheveux, ses jambes et son cou. Elle chercha à se lever. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire sans rencontrer de résistance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle était... surprise. Oui, c'était ce mot-là qui convenait.

L'activité de son thalamus était à peine plus élevée. Bien sûr, de cela, elle n'en avait pas conscience, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle y accordât de l'importance.

Ses gestes et ses mouvements étaient maladroits et empreints de raideur. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle était enfermée ici, au sein de la... Deepground ? Oui, c'était bien ce nom qu'elle avait entendu dans la bouche de cet homme aux cheveux roux qui se faisait appeler Zébulon. La Nouvelle Deepground, oui.

Elle s'assit par terre et frotta ses jambes pour mieux faire circuler le sang. Elle était habillée d'une sorte de combinaison noire qui recouvrait tout son corps et avait des bottes. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

C'est alors qu'une partie du mur en face d'elle se désolidarisa pour laisser place à un carré de lumière. Cinco recula sans lâcher du regard la silhouette qui se mouvait vers elle avec aisance. Un prédateur. Un ennemi. Elle serra les dents en voyant que l'inconnu portait un casque. Elle savait se battre à mains nues, mais cela ne suffirait pas à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il commença à s'adresser à elle, d'une voix plus grave que celle de Zébulon et avec un léger accent rude :

- Bien, bien, bien... Combattre contre une femme, ce n'est pas dans mes principes, mais on peut dire que techniquement, tu n'en as que le physique...

Sans prévenir, il fonça sur elle et la plaqua contre un mur, la main sur son cou. Il serrait avec force, la respiration lui était difficile. Cinco essaya de le frapper à l'entrejambe, mais le Restrictor – si elle avait bien compris ce qu'avait dit Zébulon au cours de ses expériences sur elle, à propos de ces mercenaires et de ce qu'était la Nouvelle Deepground – se contenta de rire. Elle refusa de s'avouer vaincue et planta ses ongles dans ses épaules.

Il la relâcha avec négligence et s'éloigna de quelques pas tout en se débarrassant de l'imposante cape qui entourait son corps. Cinco analysa du mieux qu'elle put ses mouvements, de prévoir sa prochaine attaque. Elle se releva et resta calme, les muscles détendus. Il ne la tuerait pas. Il voulait jouer avec elle. Était-ce encore une des expériences de Zébulon ?

Elle se retrouva au sol sans comprendre après avoir senti un grésillement sur sa peau. Un sort de feu de niveau deux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il était extrêmement rapide ! Elle fixa ses bras brûlés au deuxième degré, mais ne fut pas surprise de voir sa chair se régénérer déjà. Depuis qu'elle était « née » aux abords de la ville d'Edge, il en avait toujours été ainsi.

- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas tenir indéfiniment. Je suis sûr qu'à force, tu peux finir par mourir même si tu es plus résistante qu'un humain.

Il l'attrapa à bras le corps et lui brisa une jambe sans effort. Une géhenne ardente se propagea le long du membre mutilé, et Cinco ne put s'empêcher de gémir. La douleur... était pire que d'habitude...

- Oh, au moins tu réagis à la souffrance, c'est bien. Ton corps est capable de sensibilité bien que ce ne soit pas le cas de ton esprit.

Il la fixa alors avec un drôle d'air; haletante, Cinco restait à terre tandis que son tibia ressortait nettement. La nausée l'aidait à ne pas s'évanouir. Elle le vit alors se pencher vers elle et retirer son casque. Elle fit face à un homme... tout à fait ordinaire. Néanmoins, elle vit quelque chose dans ses yeux qui... l'interpela.

- Oui, sensible... Je me demande si ta chair ne répond qu'à la douleur.

Au sein de son être, un frémissement naquit. Pourtant, il ne fut pas assez fort pour aller au-delà.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cinco ne sut pas ce que projetait de faire ce Restrictor aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus trop brillants à son goût. La voix de Zébulon se fit entendre :

- Même si elle possède une capacité d'autoguérison remarquable, elle me semble limitée. Éloigne-toi d'elle. Je dois m'occuper de sa fracture. Elle ne se soignera pas tant que l'os ne sera pas remis en place.

À contrecœur, il recula. Lorsque le scientifique toucha à sa jambe, elle perdit connaissance à cause de la douleur.

oOo

o

Cinco faisait semblant de dormir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Autour d'elle, c'était la débandade. La base était attaquée, et elle était toujours attachée à cette couchette, nue jusqu'à la ceinture, avec ce Restrictor qui était auprès d'elle. Zébulon était parti sans elle... ou presque. Cet homme appelé Luxière devait la récupérer. Pourtant, pour l'instant, il se contentait de la regarder... et elle n'aimait pas ça. Oui, elle utilisait ce verbe à défaut d'un autre même s'il revêtait un sens lié aux émotions. Qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir.

La porte céda avec grand fracas. Toutefois, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle restait consciente, mais Luxière lui avait injecté quelque chose pour la maintenir tranquille. Elle était paralysée... et le fait qu'elle ne fût pas « humaine », comme ils le répétaient si bien, lui permettait de ne pas paniquer. Elle demeurait stoïque, et c'en était effrayant.

Cinco savait que Luxière était fasciné par elle.

Des hurlements la tirèrent de ses pensées. Il y avait deux voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas : un homme et une femme. Que venaient-ils faire ici ? Les cris de douleur de Luxière emplissaient la pièce aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder même si elle le voulait.

Soudain, elle sentit que quelqu'un s'acharnait contre ses sangles. Elle fut serrée contre un torse d'acier. Elle reconnut le parfum du Restrictor. Au fond d'elle, de nouveau ce frémissement. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la fixe, qu'il la touche. Non, elle n'aimait pas ça. Ils avaient beau affirmer qu'elle n'était pas capable d'éprouver des sentiments, qu'ils fussent positifs ou négatifs, là elle était certaine qu'en cet instant, elle le pouvait... un peu. Une sorte de courant d'air s'enroula autour d'eux et l'espace d'un instant, elle ressentit une pression sur certaines parties de son corps.

Cinco l'écoutait haleter alors qu'autour d'eux, le silence régnait. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il y avait des chants d'oiseaux et un bruit d'eau. Tiens, ils avaient changé d'environnement ? Comment avait-il fait pour s'y prendre aussi vite ?

Elle entendit alors Zébulon, qui était à quelques mètres d'eux :

- Nous devons nous débarrasser d'elle et disparaître. Viens.

Il se rapprocha d'eux et, de nouveau, cette étrange sensation d'être oppressée. Donc ils se rendaient à un nouveau lieu ?

Cinco ignorait ce qu'était la téléportation même si son corps comprenait d'instinct cette forme de déplacement.

Elle plissa le nez. Ici, une odeur de mako et de détergent. Elle la trouvait... désagréable. Oui, c'était bien cela.

- Nous la mettrons dans ce caisson. Puisqu'elle ne peut pas mourir comme un humain normal, et que je ne veux pas me résoudre à employer des moyens extrêmes pour la tuer, alors nous allons la cryogéniser. Son corps supportera le traitement. Ses cellules ne vieillissent pas de toute façon.

- Vous avez déduit cela de vos dernières observations sur elle, docteur ?

La voix de Luxière était sarcastique.

- Oui.

- Finalement, les cellules de Jenova ont eu un effet sur elle.

- Non. Ses capacités existaient avant que je ne procède aux injections. Je suis formel.

- Hmpf.

Elle comprit qu'on l'allongeait dans quelque chose de glacé. Sa peau se para de chair de poule.

- Maudit Weiss et ses sbires...

- C'est trop tard pour le regretter, docteur. Vous devez abandonner cette expérience et vous remettre au travail pour débarrasser la Planète des déchets qui la peuplent.

- Oui, assurément.

Cinco sentit le regard des deux hommes peser sur elle. Inutile, voilà ce qu'elle était. Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait eu de la peine. Quoique... ce serrement au fond de sa poitrine, là, qu'est-ce que c'était ? En tout cas, ça avait l'air familier pour elle... La jeune femme qui lui ressemblait avait déjà ressenti ça.

- Fermons le caisson.

- Adieu, Cinco. Tu fus l'un des sujets les plus déstabilisants auquel j'ai eu affaire.

La voix de Zébulon était douce, presque... tendre. Si elle avait pu bouger, elle aurait craché à la figure de l'homme. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Tout comme elle n'avait pas aimé tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Elle n'était pas aussi « inhumaine » que cela. Elle sentit des picotements au bout de ses ongles, ce qui l'intrigua. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais... un peu chaud. Était-ce dû à la « cryogénisation » ? Non, celle-ci n'était pas encore active.

Cinco entendit un chuintement, puis quelque chose se referma au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne percevait plus leurs voix. Elle était seule au monde. C'est alors que ses membres commencèrent à s'engourdir.

Le froid était de plus en plus omniprésent. Sa conscience luttait.

oOo

o

Après un dernier effort, les trois Restrictors survivants firent basculer du cargo le caisson de stase. Luxière, en le voyant s'enfoncer dans les eaux les plus au nord de Gaïa : l'océan Polaire. Personne ne songerait à aller fouiller là-bas, d'autant plus que même la Shinra ne s'y intéressait pas. La Deepground encore moins.

Zébulon les regardait faire tout en resserrant les pans de sa veste autour de lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le froid. Ils avaient embarqué sur ce rafiot en catastrophe. Ils l'avaient pris à Corel Nord, où ils s'y étaient engouffrés clandestinement, puis ils avaient tué tous les occupants y compris le capitaine. Ils dissémineraient les corps un peu partout dans le monde. La WRO se concentrerait sur ces assassinats, mais ne devinerait jamais le pourquoi de cet acte.

Le scientifique leva les yeux vers un ciel parfaitement clair. Un temps idéal... mais l'avenir de la nouvelle Deepground était fragile. Ils devaient trouver une meilleure cachette que celle où ils avaient élu domicile.

Le cargo reprit sa route avec lenteur après que Luxière se fût mis aux commandes. Ils l'abandonneraient au large d'une des plages désertes de Junon. De quoi brouiller les pistes.

oOo

o

Cinco était parvenue à rester consciente même si ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle n'était toujours pas en mesure de bouger, mais elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle braqua sur l'espèce de hublot qui lui faisait face. Avec l'épaisseur du plexiglas et le manque total de lumière, elle ne voyait rien. Pourtant, elle se sentait ballottée... comme si elle était dans de l'eau...

Le froid brouillait ses sens. Ses pupilles avisèrent alors des chiffres sur un coin du caisson, en haut à gauche. Ça ressemblait... à un compte à rebours. Non, un minuteur. De 11, il passa à 10.

Dix secondes. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Cinco n'était pas résignée. Elle ne ressentait rien. Enfin presque... Un petit pincement au niveau de sa poitrine la surprit. Dommage qu'elle fût tombée entre les mains de ces hommes. Elle aurait pu se découvrir davantage si on lui avait laissé le choix. Elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne... juste comprendre qui elle était. Ou plutôt, CE qu'elle était. Zébulon et Luxière avaient dit qu'elle n'était pas comme eux.

La chaleur autour de ses ongles était toujours là. Pourtant, elle n'empêcherait pas le sommeil artificiel de s'emparer d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, on trouvât le caisson.

Cinq secondes.

Elle se fit la réflexion que ses paumes étaient moites malgré le froid. Était-ce une nouvelle capacité qui émergeait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors ? Elle ressentait l'envie de planter ses ongles dans quelque chose, mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Deux secondes.

Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent davantage comme les fils évanescents de la Rivière de la Vie.

Une seconde.

La Rivière de la Vie ? La jeune femme qui lui ressemblait connaissait... et elle, Cinco ? Non, elle ne voulait plus porter... ce nom... Elle préférait... redevenir...

Ses yeux se fermèrent; son esprit fut vaincu par ce dernier lit où elle reposait.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>(1) : La langue de Costa del Sol avant que la Shinra n'impose une langue commune sur Gaïa.<p>

(2) : Vient de « praeto », qui veut dire préteur (magistrat dans la Rome Antique). En latin, le mot prætor signifie « chef ». Sinon oui, dans mon histoire, les Restrictors avaient tous un prénom... même s'ils ne le disent jamais. Seules certaines personnes, comme Hojo ou maintenant Zébulon, en ont connaissance.

(3) : Il ressemble à une sorte de méduse. On les trouve sur les plages de cette région.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite précision : Pour ceux qui connaissent Kingdom Hearts, vous venez de faire la connaissance d'un Simili. Pour les autres, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître ce détail pour poursuivre la lecture du recueil.<br>**

**Voilà ce qu'auraient pu dire les scientifiques de Gaïa s'ils avaient eu à examiner un Simili, dont ils ne connaissent même pas l'existence.**

**Vous ne recroiserez pas cette fameuse "Cinco" (nom temporaire, vous l'avez bien compris), sauf dans une fic qui se passera longtemps après... et elle ne sera pas sur le fandom d'FFVII. Voilà.**


End file.
